La chica extraña
by Nagato 512
Summary: Una chica extraña apareció para salvar a Maka, ¿Quien es ella? ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Las cosas cambiaran por su llegada?
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Quien es ella?

**Hola, que tal mina-san, antes de comenzar a leer esta historia, déjenme informarles que es mi primera vez escribiendo, pero no soy nueva aquí, llevo como 6 meses, pero no me había animado a escribir, ya que no sabía si mi historia iba a agradar, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí.**

**Otra cosa, a mi me encanta Soul Eater y Naruto, así que decidí combinar esos dos, metiendo un personaje inventado por mí, ambientado en Naruto y meterlo en el mundo de Soul Eater, espero que no sea una mala combinación, XD.**

**Bien, mi personaje se llama Nagato Uchiha (dije que iba combinado con Naruto) y ella no aparecerá mucho en este capítulo, pero si desean que la historia continúe, aparecerá en el sig. Capitulo y hare una pequeña descripción inicial de ella.**

**Lo que se debe saber: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pretenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Todo lo que no se pueda llegar a comprender con facilidad, lo explicare abajo.**

**Ahora, ¡ Lean y disfruten mi extraña historia !**

_**La chica extraña**_

_Capitulo 1: ¿Quién es ella?_

Era una noche oscura y helada en Death City, la luna sonreía macabramente, las calles estaban vacías a esas horas de la noche, 12:28 a.m para ser exactos, las luces de las casas ya estaban apagadas, las únicas luces eran las que alumbraban la calle, toda la gente estaba dormida, a excepción de 2 chicos…

-Maka, ¿Estás segura de que era por aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí, Soul, yo si pongo atención a las especificaciones de las misiones

-Grr-gruño- Maldita pecho plano

-Maka... ¡ CHOP !

-Vale, que era broma-Dijo sobándose- En todo caso, ¿Podemos irnos ya? Al parecer el maldito no aparecerá, se dio cuenta de que soy demasiado cool para enfrentarme

-Si claro, lo que tu…-se quedo helada y muy quieta en su lugar, mirando hacia un oscuro callejón-

-¿Qué sucede Maka?

-Aquí viene, Soul

-Sí.

Soul se convirtió en guadaña y cayó en las manos de Maka mientras ella miraba fijamente hacia enfrente, de donde unos segundos más tarde, apareció un kishin, con el cuerpo totalmente blanco, tenía los ojos totalmente negros, estaba completamente desnudo y no tenia dedos ni manos, en cambio tenía unas enormes navajas conectadas a sus huesos que emergían conforme se acercaba mas a ellos.

-Puaj, este tipo me da asco,-Dijo mientras se hacía visible en la hoja de la guadaña- no tiene nada de ropa, pero esta plano (saben a lo que me refiero XD)

-A mí también me da asco, pero debemos hacer nuestro trabajo

-Si no hay más remedio… Solo no lo cortes a la mitad verticalmente, no quiero que mi hoja llegue a tocar "esa" parte inexistente.

-Je, lo que tú digas, Soul, ¿Listo?

-Siempre

-Muy bien. Tu demonio The Rake-Dijo mientras se dirigía al kishin- te destruiré y tomare tu alma.

Entonces Maka se balanceo sobre el kishin e intento dar un tajo limpio para partirlo horizontalmente, a lo que el kishin fácilmente esquivo e inmediatamente se puso detrás de Maka para cortarla por detrás y acabar con ella, por suerte, magia negra, pitufos o lo que haya sucedido, lo esquivo por un pelo.

-Vaya, es bueno-Dijo la peli ceniza-

-Lo sé, solo concéntrate.

-Si.

Se abalanzo de nuevo hacia él, pero en vez de intentar darle un tajo, intento darle un golpe para inmovilizarlo y así poder partirlo y conseguir su alma. Asesto el golpe directo a la cara y lo mando al suelo, y ya lista para el tajo, el kishin lo esquivo muy ágilmente, moviéndose como serpiente.

-Tsk-se quejo- ¿También es ágil?

-Maka, solo queda una cosa por hacer…

-Por supuesto.

¡ TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI !

Ambos gritaron al unisonó y la hoja de Soul rápidamente cambiaba de forma a una parecida a una luna, muy parecida a la de esa noche.

-AAHHHH-Gritaba Maka mientras se dirigía al kishin

-ADELANTE MAKA !-gritaba también Soul

Maka se acerco a una velocidad increíble hacia el kishin, era el momento del golpe final…

-¡ CAZA BRUJAS !

Dio el tajo hacia el kishin, creyendo que atravesó su cuerpo, pero por desgracia no fue así, gracias a su gran agilidad, el kishin pudo retroceder en ese instante y el caza brujas solo llego a rozarlo.

-Mierda, no ha funcionado.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos Soul?-Pregunto algo asustada

-¡ NO LO SE, TU ERES EL CEREBRO, PIENSA EN ALGO !-grito alterado Soul

El kishin se abalanzo sobre ellos mientras intentaba dar navajazos a Maka directo a su cuello, ella intentaba con mucho esfuerzo cubrirse con Soul para que no la hiriera, pero el kishin dio un navajazo mas fuerte a los anteriores que hizo que Maka temblara por el impacto y el kishin aprovecho para jalar su pierna, derribarla y lanzar a Soul lejos de allí.

-Mierda

-¡ MAKA !-grito Soul preocupado

-**Este es tu final, pequeña basura**-dijo el kishin con una voz muy macabra

El kishin se preparo para dar, ahora sí, el navajazo final para acabar con Maka y tomar su alma. Maka solo cerró sus ojos y Soul gritaba histérico que se detuviera.

Los segundos pasaban, y Maka jamás sintió el navajazo, en cambio escucho como una hoja golpeaba las navajas del kishin y entonces decidió abrir los ojos: enfrente de ella había aparecido una chica con unos extraños ojos rojos que detuvo al kishin con su katana

_Maka POV._

Observe como el kishin furioso intento navajear a esa extraña chica por haberlo interrumpido, pero ella, en un ágil y rápido movimiento, se paro detrás de él, e hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos a la vez que pronunciaba una extraña frase.

Después de esto, salió una gran bola de fuego de la boca de la chica, haciendo cenizas al kishin y haciendo que su alma se materializara en frente de ella.

Me quede quieta u perpleja en mi lugar al observas aquella escenas, mire a Soul y se encontraba igual que yo.

La chica me miro y se acerco a mí, extendió su mano y observe su cara, ya no tenía los ojos rojos.

-Jamás bajes la guardia-me dijo mientras sonreía

**¿Y bien, que les pareció?**

**Como mencione arriba, seguiré la historia solamente si les agrada, así que si es así, háganmelo saber ^^.**

**En otras cosas, ¿Quién es esta chica? (Maka y Soul no lo saben, pero ustedes saben su nombre XD)**

**¿Por qué apareció de repente? ¿Por qué los ayudo? **

**¡ LO MENCIONARE EN EL SIG. CAPITULO SI CONTINUO LA HISTORIA !**

**Creo que todo se entiende bien, pero las que no han visto Naruto, Uchiha es un clan de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.**

**Y para el kishin, tome la idea de un video de elmeroneta, de youtube, miren el video, el link esta aquí abajo:**

** watch?v=mxQ0Z_ZhUgA**

**Bien, sin más que decir, esperare sus comentarios, cartas amenazadoras, chocolates, sopas o lo que sea. Y les doy gracias por tomarse tiempo en leer este capítulo.**

**Entonces me despido y espero que nos podamos leer después.**

**¡ MIAU !**

**La verdad, odio los gatos, pero me gusta decir Miau, XD**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una nueva inquilina

**¡ HOLA DE NUEVO, MINA-SAN ! Creo que mi historia tuvo algo de aceptación por su parte y eso, de verdad me alegra, y pues, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capitulo 2, le agradezco bastante a yumary-chan por su primer review.**

**De nuevo, lo que se debe saber: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Solo la trama de la historia y Nagato me pertenecen.**

**Ahora sin molestar mas…**

**¡ LEAN !**

_**La chicha extraña**_

_Capitulo 2: Una nueva inquilina_

…_Me quede quieta y perpleja en mi lugar al observar aquellas escenas, mire a Soul y se encontraba igual que yo._

_La chica me miro y se acerco a mí, extendió su mano y observe su cara, ya no tenía los ojos rojos._

_-Jamás bajes la guardia-me dijo mientras sonreía._

_Maka POV._

Tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto

-Sí, gracias-

-MAKA, ¿ESTAS BIEN?-gritaba Soul a la vez que venía corriendo.

-Sí, estoy bien-dije fastidiada, odiaba tener que repetir las cosas.

-No sé que era esa cosa, pero estuvo a punto de matarte, menos mal que llegue a tiempo.

-Si lo sé, muchas gracias por eso-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza-

-Y a todo esto-comenzó a hablar Soul-¿Quién eres tú?

-Cierto, discúlpen, mi nombre es Nagato Uchiha, mucho gusto-ella era una chica moreno claro, con los ojos negros, de mi estatura y de aproximadamente unos 15 años. Traía puestos unos converse negros, unos jeans azules y una sudadera negra. Su pelo estaba sujetado en una "cola de caballo" y la katana la traía colgando en la espalda.

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn y el es mi compañero Soul Eater Evans, mucho gusto-dije mientras estrechábamos las manos, la verdad ella parecía una buena chica, pero no puedo olvidar sus extraños ojos rojos durante el combate.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Soul-

-Y bien-comenzó a hablar Nagato-tengo ciertas dudas, primero que nada, ¿Qué hacen ustedes a estas horas de la noche?, ¿Qué sucedió con la guadaña que traías mientras peleabas con esa cosa? Y, ¿Qué es esta bolita roja que esta flotando, donde se supone debería estar muerta esa cosa?

-Bueno pues…

-Lo que sucede aquí-me interrumpió Soul-estamos aquí tan tarde, porque era nuestra misión acabar con "esa cosa", pero al parecer Maka bajo la guardia y no pudimos detenerlo.

-¡ MAKA CHOP !-le di un buen golpe a Soul con un libro de 300 hojas-no fue mi culpa

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste ese libro?-pregunto Nagato mientras me miraba algo asustada-

-No te preocupes, siempre saca libros de la nada y te golpea con ellos-contesto Soul que estaba tirado en el suelo-

Yo simplemente lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Bueno, continuando con la explicación-menciono Soul-la guadaña que Maka traía en sus manos, soy yo-dijo mientras transformaba su brazo en la hoja de la guadaña-

-Oohhh-Solo menciono Nagato-

-Y por último, esa bolita roja que está allí-la tomo-es el alma del kishin, la cual me comeré.

-Y… ¿Para que la comes?-pregunto Nagato mientras alzaba su ceja izquierda-

-Es una explicación muuuuuuuy larga-Menciono Soul con cara de aburrimiento-.

-Como sea, quisiera que me dijeran donde hay un hotel para hospedarme esta noche, y donde hay una tienda o algo para comprar algo de comer, que en verdad tengo hambre-acto seguido, su estomago rugió-

-Por aquí cerca se encuentra 1, podemos indicarte el camino si lo deseas-

-Si son tan amables…

_Fin Maka POV_

Nagato se dirigió a recoger unas maletas y mochilas, donde traía sus pertenencias y los 3 jóvenes caminaron en hacia el frente para guiar a Nagato al hotel. Al cabo de 5 minutos, llegaron al hotel.

_Maka POV._

Llegamos al hotel, y al acercarnos a la puerta, observamos un cartel que decía que no quedaban más habitaciones.

-Demonios-exclamo Nagato-Supongo que tendré que buscar una banca o una rama de árbol en la cual dormir, de cualquier forma, muchas gracias chicos-dijo mientras se disponía a irse.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

Y Nagato, ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en nuestro departamento?, bueno, digo, en agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

Nagato me miro con cara de "¿En serio?" al igual que Soul, pero al parecer eran 2 "en serio" diferentes.

-¿Estás segura Maka?, no quiero causar molestias-dijo humildemente Nagato.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento?-dijo Soul mientras me jalaba un poco más lejos de allí para hablar-Maka, ¿Estás segura de esto, o es que estás loca?

-¿Por qué lo dices?, baka

-Sera porque… ¿La acabamos de conocer?, apenas sabemos su nombre, no sabemos de dónde viene y esos ojos rojos eran muy extraños, me da mala espina.

-Así que tú también viste sus ojos…

-Por supuesto, pero sus ojos rojos son diferentes a los míos

-Lo sé Soul, pero ella me salvo, debemos agradecerle con algo, además, solo es una niña, ¿Qué nos puede hacer?

-Sí, solo es una niña que derroto al kishin que nosotros no pudimos derrotar, además de que lo hizo increíblemente rápido, y que sabe usar increíblemente bien su katana.

-Basta Soul, no nos hará nada, ¿no crees que si quisiera matarnos, no hubiera detenido al kishin o ya lo hubiera hecho?

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Entonces está decidido, se quedara con nosotros.

-Está bien-suspiro fastidiado-pero si algo sucede, no será más que tú culpa.

-Está bien-solo lo dije para que se callara.

Nos volvimos con Nagato para hablar sobre esto con ella.

-Muy bien Nagato, lo hemos decidido y te quedaras con nosotros.

-¿Están seguros?, se los vuelvo a repetir, no quiero causar molestias.

Soul no decía nada, así que le pise un pie, el cual le dolió bastante, al parecer por su expresión.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo adolorido-eres bienvenida en nuestro apartamento.

-Muy bien, como quieran.

Ayudamos a Nagato con sus maletas y nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento, en el camino íbamos bastante silenciosos, ya que no había mucho de que conversar, simplemente, caminábamos.

Al llegar, Soul abrió la puerta y entramos.

-Siéntete como en casa, Nagato-le dije con una sonrisa

-Vaya, es pequeño, pero acogedor, perfecto para una pareja de Jovenes.

Cuando Nagato dijo eso, mi cara se puso roja y caliente, al igual que la de Soul.

-N-n-nosotros n-no somos p-pareja-dije totalmente roja al imaginarme como pareja de Soul.

-Así es, yo no saldría con una pecho-plano.

-¡ MAKA-CHOP !-esta vez le di con un libro de 500 hojas.

-Vaya, ustedes sí que son extraños jejeje-menciono Nagato después de nuestro teatrito.

-En fin, Soul tardara un momento en levantarse, mientras vamos a cenar algo, ¿Qué te apetece?

-Lo que sea, en conclusión, es tu casa

-Pero tú eres la invitada

-Hmph-bufo con derrotada Nagato-un vaso de leche o un café con unas galletas estarían bien.

-Como gustes.

Saque 2 tazas y prepare 2 cafés, ya que al parecer Soul tardaría un poco más en reaccionar por el golpe, y saque también, unas galletas de chocolate.

-Y… ¿Qué te trae por Death City?-pregunte para iniciar una conversación.

-¿Qué me trae por Death City? bueno es que… emm… yo…hmh-carraspeo-iba a ir a Tokio, a visitar a… a mi… a una amiga, pero… ayer la llame y me dijo que no estaría en su casa hasta dentro de 1 semana, así que como Death City era la ciudad que me quedaba más cerca, decidí que me quedaría una semana aquí, en lo que mi amiga volvia, jejeje-rio neviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás.

-Ya veo-lo que dijo me pareció más bien una invención suya.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga?-pregunto un Soul un poco atontado.

-Ah… pues ella se llama… Ha… Tsu… ¡ YUKA !, si, ella se llama Yuka-termino de decir algo nerviosa.

-Muy bien-dije-en fin, ya es muy tarde, a si que vamos a dormir y mañana temprano lavare los trastes.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hare-Dijo Nagato.

-Pero eres la invitada, no te dejare hacerlo, en fin, vayamos a dormir, desocupare mi cama para que puedas dormir a…

-Por supuesto que no-me interrumpió Nagato-ya es demasiado con que me dejen dormir aquí y me dieran algo de comer, así que dormiré aquí en el suelo de la sala.

-Vamos, estarás más cómoda en una cama

-Pero es TU cama, así que no.

-Mmm… está bien, eres testaruda

-Como tú, Maka, jajaja

Fulmine a Soul con la mirada

-Uy, mejor me voy a dormir-Y se dirigió a su cuarto-Hasta mañana

-Si-le conteste-

-Hasta mañana-dijo Nagato

-Bueno Nagato, al menos duerme en el sofá.

-Está bien, pero será lo último que acepte.

-Claro, entonces, HASTA MAÑANA-me despedí

-Claro, hasta mañana

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, luego me puse a pensar en Nagato. Ahora me parece más extraña, primero esos ojos rojos tan extraños, luego su increíble agilidad y los extraños movimientos y palabras que dijo, para que después saliera una bola de fuego de su boca. Y por último, tartamudeo y parece que más bien nos mintió al preguntarle que qué es lo que hacía por Death City.

Definitivamente esta chica es extraña, pero ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Está ocultando algo? Y si oculta algo, ¿Qué oculta, y por que?

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Creo que este capítulo me salió algo-extremadamente- largo, pero en fin, la música me ayuda a inspirarme.**

**Espero que en verdad les haya gustado, ya que si me esforcé bastante en hacerlo.**

**Si no les gusta que salgan tan largos avísenme, pero si prefieren que sean largos, avísenme igual.**

**Sin más que decir, espero lo que sea de su parte, entonces:**

**¡ NOS LEEMOS DESPUES !**

**¡ MIAU !**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Mensaje de su pasado?

**Hola de nuevo minna-san, aquí mi reportándose con el tercer capítulo de mi historia, al parecer, creo que tratare de subir los capítulos los jueves en la mañana, pero hoy, discúlpenme, tenía mucha tarea en verdad, pero el próximo si será el jueves en la mañana porque, no sé, pero así será.**

**En fin, la verdad estoy muy feliz últimamente, un chico me trae loca, ^/^, así que gracias a eso, se me ocurrió, ¿Qué tal si involucro el SoulXMaka? Les parece buena idea o no? Si les parece o no, háganmelo saber.**

**De nuevo, lo que se debe saber: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Solo la trama de la historia y Nagato me pertenecen, ahora dejare de interrumpir y dejare que lean en paz ^^**

_Capitulo 3: ¿Mensajes de su pasado a través de la música?_

_Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, luego me puse a pensar en Nagato. Ahora me parece más extraña, primero esos ojos rojos tan extraños, luego su increíble agilidad y los extraños movimientos y palabras que dijo, para que después saliera una bola de fuego de su boca. Y por último, tartamudeo y parece que más bien nos mintió al preguntarle que qué es lo que hacía por Death City._

_Definitivamente esta chica es extraña, pero ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Está ocultando algo? Y si oculta algo, ¿Qué oculta y por qué?_

_Maka POV._

Cuando desperté en la mañana, lo hice por un delicioso aroma que llegaba a mi cuarto, en verdad olía delicioso, así que por lógica, debía ser el desayuno.

Me senté en mi cama y me quede pensando, ¿Quién está haciendo el desayuno? Sinceramente no creo que sea Soul, el es demasiado flojo para levantarse temprano, así que salí de la cama y me puse mi ropa normal, hoy era sábado, así que no hay necesidad de ponerme la ropa que uso normalmente para ir a la escuela.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ir a la cocina, pero antes de llegar me fije en el sofá y Nagato no estaba, así que supuse que era ella quien preparaba el desayuno, me gire a la cocina y allí estaba.

-¡ Buenos días !-me dijo ella

-Buenos días, veo que te levantaste temprano y haces el desayuno

-Así es, es un agradecimiento por dejarme quedar aquí a dormir y darme alimento

-Pero eso fue porque me salvaste anoche

-Eso no es excusa Maka, eso lo hice por que quise, yo no podía permitir que dañen a alguien frente a mí, y yo me quede sin hacer nada

-Ya veo

-Buenos días-dijo un muy somnoliento Soul-Huele delicioso, así que decidí venir a investigar, vaya Nagato, en verdad huele bien.

-Gracias, ahora siéntense y les sirvo, para desayunar, por cierto, ¿Dónde están los platos?

-En la cómoda de arriba, en la puerta de la derecha

-Ok, gracias.

Acto seguido, empezó a servirnos el desayuno, al poner mi plato enfrente de mí, me quede perpleja, era el típico desayuno estadounidense, 2 huevos fritos, 2 tiras de tocino, una salchicha bien cocida, acompañada de un pan tostado y un café.

Al ver lo servido me quede boquiabierta al igual que Soul.

-Y, ¿Qué les parece?

-Se ve delicioso-le dije-vaya que te esmeraste

-Es un desayuno sencillo, para mí.

-Bien, menos charla y mas comamos-dijo Soul y Nagato se sentó en su lugar.

-ITADAIKIMASU-dijimos al unisonó, luego nos pusimos a desayunar.

-Estuvo delicioso

-Así es-añadió Soul

-Je, muchas gracias

-Muy bien, Soul, lava los trastes

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo?

-Por que Nagato cocino y tú nunca haces nada.

Soul solo refunfuño y Nagato se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Al cabo de 10 minutos estábamos los 3 sentados en el sofá de la sala, que Nagato ya había recogido.

-Y bien-comenzó a hablar Nagato-si no me equivoco, hoy es Domingo, ¿qué piensan hacer hoy?

-No lo sé, hoy el día parece aburrido, así que me gustaría salir.

-Es una buena idea, por cierto, ¿podrían acompañarme de nuevo al hotel, a ver si ya hay habitaciones? Es que no sé dónde queda.

-Claro, no hay problema, solo tomare una ducha y nos vamos, ¿nos acompañas Soul?

-Lo siento, hoy tengo un partido de balón cesto con Black Star y Kid.

-Como quieras, Nagato, ¿Quieres tomar un baño?

-Emm… ya lo hice, espero que no te moleste que lo haya hecho sin pedirlo

-Ohh, no te preocupes.

-Muy bien chicas, yo ya me voy y regresare mas tarde.

-Sí, que te vaya bien-menciono Nagato-

Después de que Soul se fuera, me metí a bañar mientras Nagato se quedo en la sala mirando la televisión.

Cuando salí de bañarme, mire a Nagato con una guitarra, tocando y cantando:

_When you feel you're alone _

_And cut off from this cruel world _

_Your instinct's telling you to run _

_Listen to your heart, those angel voices _

_They'll sing to you _

_They'll be your guide back home _

_When life leaves us blind _

_Love keeps us kind, _

_It keeps us kind. _

_When you've suffered enough _

_And your spirit is breaking _

_You're growing desperate from the fight _

_Remember your love, and you always will be _

_This melody will always bring you right back home _

_When life leaves us blind _

_Love keeps us kind, _

_It keeps us kind. _

_When life leaves us blind _

_Love keeps us kind, _

_Ooooohhhh, ooooohhhh..._

Termino de cantar, se le veía un deje de tristeza y luego me miro:

-Ahh, disculpa si te molesto.

-No, no es eso, es que tocas muy bien, y cantas muy bien también.

-Gracias.

-Yyy… ¿Qué canción era?

-Se llama _The Messenger_

-¿De dónde sacaste esa guitarra?

-Ohh, eso, es mía, tengo 2, esta acústica y una eléctrica.

-Muy bien, más tarde deberás enseñarme como tocas la eléctrica, por lo tanto, vámonos que se hace tarde.

-Claro.

Después de nuestra pequeña platica, y de ver el gran talento de Nagato, salimos hacia el hotel, para ver si ya había habitaciones disponibles.

-Bien, gracias Maka, déjame ir a preguntar, por lo tanto espérame aquí.

-Claro.

Ella entro al hotel y me quede esperando alrededor de 5 minutos, luego ella salió algo, frustrada, supongo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No tendrán habitaciones disponibles, hasta dentro de 3 semanas, demonios, ahora donde me quedare.

En ese momento, me dio lastima, y se me ocurrió ¿por qué no se queda con nosotros toda esa semana? Al fin y al cabo, ella se iría, y es inofensiva. Al decirme esto, recordé sus ojos rojos, y me dio un escalofrió.

-Maka, ¿Estás bien?

-Ehh, a sí, estoy bien-le sonreí-

-Muy bien, debo encontrar un lugar donde quedarme.

-Quédate en mi departamento hasta que tengas que irte

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto-otro escalofrió, pero ¿Qué me sucede?-

-Muy bien, pero, ¿Soul no se enojara?

-Claro que no, si no le daré un Maka-Chop-otro escalofrió, no se porque, pero siento que a Nagato la rodean peligros y problemas

-Como quieras, ahora, ¿Podemos volver a tu departamento? Así podre mostrarte mi guitarra eléctrica.

-Claro.

Volvimos al departamento, y al llegar, Nagato inmediatamente, saco la otra guitarra de la misma funda que la acústica.

-Bien, y ¿Qué canción te apetece escuchar?

-No lo sé, elige una tú.

-Como quieras.

Acto seguido, empezó a tocar una tonada misteriosa, que me erizo la piel por un momento, y luego canto:

_Life is still scaring_

_in my beginning_

_everything I hope for has been strangely set aside_

_breathing for living_

_my mind is foregiving_

_and destiny is proving to be absent from my mind_

_I know where a feeling_

_I know when your sleeping_

_I know the things your dreaming_

_and I know you will never give up and die_

_Conscious fulfilling, darkness revealing Oh_

_faultering securities are shining on the sun_

_eyes are decieving_

_your mind will stop breathing and_

_all you are made of will now wryly become mine_

_You know when your feeling_

_I know when your sleeping_

_I know the things your dreaming_

_I love it when your weeping_

_even death can't stop this feeling_

_and I know you wont give up and die_

_Father, why have you forsaken me _

_my life is gone _

_father, know how long it's taken me_

_I live again_

_I know when your sleeping_

_I know the things your dreaming_

_I know when your sleeping_

_I know the things your dreaming_

_I love when your weeping_

_even death can't stop this feeling_

_I know when your sleeping_

_I know the things your dreaming_

_I love when your weeping_

_even death can't stop this feeling_

_and I know you will never give up _

_no, you will never give up..._

_you will never give up... and die._

-Excelente Nagato

-Gracias, Maka

-Y esta canción, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es _Lullaby for a dead man, _me trae horribles recuerdos…-esto mismo lo dijo bajo y mas para ella, pero alcance a oírlo y decidí no preguntar nada.

-Bien-dije simplemente-, demonios lo olvidaba

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que hacer las compras, si no, nos quedaremos sin alimento y tendremos que comer ramen instantáneo y Soul se molestara.

-Vamos, te acompañare a comprar, en agradecimiento por dejarme quedar, y te ayudare en los quehaceres del hogar y hare la comida.

-Claro

-Así que mañana hare lasagna

-Decidido, muy bien, vámonos.

Después de esto, nos fuimos al mercado a comprar todo lo necesario, Nagato me ayudo a cargar las bolsas, escogimos los mejores vegetales y frutas, etc. Etc. Pasamos a un restaurante pequeño de por allí a comer algo, porque no habíamos comido nada en todo el día.

También entramos a una dulcería, en la cual Nagato compro 15 chocolates hersheys, me sorprendió que haya comprado tantos, creí que eran para 2 semanas, 1 por día, pero en 20 min. Ya se había comido 3.

Más tarde volvimos al departamento, Soul volvió, tomo una ducha, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, todos a su respectivo lugar. Pero me quede pensando en las canciones que Nagato canto en la tarde, al hacerlo se le veía mucho sentimiento introducido en cada nota, sus expresiones, siempre canto con los ojos cerrados, en la primera se le vio un deje de tristeza y en la segunda susurro: "_Me trae horribles recuerdos_" ¿Por qué se entristeció tanto por las canciones? ¿En verdad le recordaron algo horrible? ¿Qué le recordaron? Solo he pasado 2 días con ella, y tengo demasiadas dudad, pero sería muy grosero preguntarle sobre todo eso a tan poco tiempo de conocernos.

Quiero averiguar que es ella, cual es su pasado, que le afecta y que le aterra, ella es demasiado extraña, ¿Qué sucede por su cabeza? ¿Qué la atormenta para haber cantado y tocado con ese sentimiento? ¿Las letras y notas de esa música tan triste, extraña y tétrica, esconden su pasado?

Simplemente, ella es una chica bastante extraña con un pasado igual, el cual yo quiero averiguar…

**Bien, aquí termina el capitulo 3 y al parecer, Maka tiene muchas dudas sobre Nagato, pero no sabe la respuesta, ¿Qué demonios esconde Nagato? ¿Por qué lo oculta? ¿Qué relación tienen esas canciones con su pasado?**

**Lo descubrirán más adelante cuando el momento llegue.**

**Por cierto, les recomiendo que escuchen esas 2 canciones, si no lo han hecho, para que entiendan mejor de que hablo, la primera es: **_**The Messenger-Linkin Park**_** y **_**Lullaby for a dead man-Elena siegman**_**, es la canción tétrica y extraña.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**¡ MIAU !**


	4. Capitulo 4: La batalla

**Hola de nuevo, minna-san, aquí me reporto yo con el capitulo 4.**

**Disculpen si no lo subí el día que dije que trataría de hacerlo, ósea, el jueves, pero como dije, trataría y esta vez no pude. Lo que sucede es que ando con un poco de falta de inspiración, como pudieron ver en el capitulo anterior, además eso de tene exámenes a la semana y demasiada tarea, no me ayuda en nada, en fin, se hace lo que se puede.**

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí, y aquí (de nuevo) lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Ahora, sin molestar mas, ¡ DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA !**

_Capitulo 4: La batalla de la chica y el peli-azul_

_Quiero averiguar que es ella, cual es su pasado, que le afecta y que le aterra, ella es demasiado extraña, ¿Qué sucede por su cabeza? ¿Qué la atormenta para haber cantado y tocado con ese sentimiento? ¿Las letras y notas de esa música tan triste, extraña y tétrica, esconden su pasado?_

_Simplemente, ella es una chica bastante extraña con un pasado igual, el cual yo quiero averiguar…_

_Maka POV_

Hoy era lunes, eso significaba que tenía que levantarme temprano para ir al Shibusen, por suerte y como ya estaba acostumbrada, eran las 6:00 y yo ya estaba despierta, así que me levante y fui a la cocina para desayunar, pero como en los días anteriores, Nagato ya se encontraba ahí preparando el desayuno.

-Nagato, buenos días-la salude contenta

-Buenos días, Maka.

-¿Cómo supiste que me levantaría temprano hoy?

-No lo sé, lo presentí anoche, antes de apagar mi 3DS e irme a dormir

-Exactamente, ¿A qué horas fue eso?

-A las 2:00, ¿Por qué?

-¿Es que acaso no duermes?

-Jajajaja, no es eso, por alguna extraña razón, solo necesito dormir 4 horas para tener energía para todo el día.

-Vaya, que extraño.

-Si un poco, jejeje.-se veía en su cara que sabia el por qué solo tenía que dormir tan poco, pero no iba a decírmelo-En fin, vamos a desayunar, hice hot cakes y prepare café, ya está servido, solo ponle azúcar y crema a tu gusto.

-Muchas gracias, se ven deliciosos

-Gracias, también hice para Soul, pero supongo que aun sigue dormido.

-Así es, si no lo despierto yo, se despertaría a las 10:00 y no iría a clases-bufe algo molesta-así que iré a llamarlo, ya vuelvo.

-Muy bien

Fui en dirección al cuarto de Soul y ni siquiera me preocupe en tocar, simplemente entre y fui directamente hasta Soul, que estaba enredado en su sabana.

-Soul-lo llame suavemente y con tono algo bajo, ni siquiera se movió.

-Soul-subí un poco mi tono de voz, apenas se movió, entonces saque un libro de 500 hojas

-¡ SOUL DESPIERTA YA !-y le inserte el libro en su cabellera blanca

-Aahhhh-solo grito Soul mientras se retorcía un poco en el suelo-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-Levántate o se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela, además Nagato nos preparo el desayuno y sería muy descortés de tu parte no comerlo.

-Está bien-bufo molesto-ya voy-entonces, salí de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina de nuevo, encontré a Nagato lustrando 2 navajas muy extrañas, que yo jamás había visto, ni las habían mencionado en la clase de armas.

-Nagato, ¿Qué es eso?

-Se llaman "Ballistic Knife", son unos cuchillos que se pueden disparar-saco una cartuchera-aquí tengo más repuestos, por si se llega a perder uno, y para tu posible siguiente pregunta, también los uso en combate, como mi katana.

-Vaya, me adivinaste el pensamiento.

-Es que me preguntan por ellos seguido, porque son algo raros, y no se conocen mucho. Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué hoy se levantaron tan temprano, a donde irán?

-Solo iremos al Shibusen, una escuela para técnicos y armas

-¿Shibusen?

-Sí, yo soy técnico, y Soul es un arma, como ya viste aquel día.

-Vaya, se oye divertido, ¿crees que pueda ir con vosotros?

-No lo sé, no estás inscrita allí, pero podemos hablar con Shinigami-Sama.

-¿Shinigami-Sama? ¿Quién es él?

-Es el director, déjame llamarle

Me acerque a un espejo y Nagato me siguió, se le veía la cara algo extrañada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en el espejo, no dijiste que llamarías a Shinigami-sama? Según yo, el teléfono esta junto al sofá, en la mesita de la sala.

-Eso hago.

Entonces empañe el espejo y escribí con mi dedo el numero de Shinigami, 42-42-564. Al espejo le salieron un tipo de hondas extrañas, ya comunes para mí. Después de unos segundos, apareció Shinigami-sama.

-Hola, holitas Maka-chan, ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?

-Muy bien gracias

-Pero que ray…-Nagato se hecho para atrás sorprendida-¿Qué demonios sucede, es una clase de broma?

-No Nagato, es la única forma de contactar con Shinigami

-Hola, hola Nagato, veo que es amiga tuya Maka.

-Si una nueva amiga

-Disculpe mis modales, es que me sorprendió bastante, ya que jamás había visto algo similar, mi nombre es Nagato Uchiha, gusto en conocerlo-se inclino un poco-

-Uchiha…-Shinigami se quedo pensativo- O si, mi nombre es Shinigami, gusto en conocerte Nagato-¿Por qué Shinigami-sama se quedo pensando en el apellido de Nagato?-Y, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, Maka?

-A si-Salí de mis pensamientos-Es que Nagato quisiera ir al Shibusen con nosotros, así que queríamos pedirle permiso para ver si le permitía ir con nosotros.

-¡ PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SI !-exclamo feliz Shinigami-sama-No nos vendría mal una visitante

-Muchas gracias-menciono Nagato-

-También me gustaría Nagato, que vinieras a verme a mi despacho un poco antes de que comiencen las clases.

-Por supuesto que sí, estaré ahí.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde, Adiosito-y colgó-

-Ok, pues ya está decidido, iras hoy al Shibusen con nosotros

-Genial, iré a cambiarme

Nagato su fue hacia sus maletas para buscar ropa, luego la escogió y se fue al baño. Después salió Soul de su habitación con dirección a la cocina para desayunar.

-Nee Soul, hoy Nagato irá al Shibusen con nosotros.

-¿Y eso?

-Hablamos con Shinigami-Sama para preguntarle si Nagato podría ir, y me pareció muy extraño, ya que cuando Nagato le dijo su apellido, se quedo muy pensativo, como si supiera algo sobre Nagato

-Puede que sea así, y si lo es, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Quiero descubrir el secreto oculto de Nagato

-¿Y por qué estas tan segura de que Nagato esconde al…-de repente Nagato salió del baño

-Bien, ya estoy lista Creen que pueda meter una patineta al Shibusen?-Al salir vestía una playera de manga larga blanca y encima se puso una de manga corta negra, la cual tenía un extraño símbolo por atrás de un circulo con un palito, y era de 2 colores, rojo de arria y blanco por abajo, traía unos jeans grises, unos converse rojos y una gorra negra tipo militar.-

-Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por que pienso irme en mi patineta hasta allá.

-Bien entonces vámonos ya, que se nos hará tarde.

-Pero ni siquiera he desayunado, y tengo hambre

-Eso te pasa por levantarte tarde, Soul

-Mmm-bufo molesto, pero nos fuimos. Antes de salir Nagato tomo una mochila y pregunto si había un salón de música, le dije que sí y que hoy tendríamos clase, así que también llevo su guitarra.

En el camino, se veía que Nagato practicaba algo de skate, porque cada vez que pasábamos por unas escaleras o un barandal pequeño, los brincaba o se iba sobre ellos, simplemente se veía genial, pero arriesgado, en varias ocasiones tambaleo y creí que se iba a caer.

Después de caminar 10 minutos, llegamos al Shibusen, y Nagato tenía la cara de asombro

-Wow, ¿este es el Shibusen?

-Así es

-Es inmenso, y tiene una estructura genial

-Pero es aburrido-exclamo Soul, yo solo lo mire algo molesta.

-¡ YAHOOOOO ! ¡ SU GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR ESTA AQUÍ PARA QUE PUEDAN ADMIRARLO, MORTALES, NYAJAJAJAJA !

Los 3 nos quedamos mirando a Black*Star con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Quien rayos es ese loco?-pregunto Nagato

-Es Black*Star, un amigo nuestro que se cree dios

Entonces Black*Star y Nagato se quedaron mirando fijamente, Nagato lo miraba algo extrañada y luego se semblante cambio a uno serio y algo molesto, mientras B*S se acercaba, Nagato menciono "clan de la estrella" en un tono casi inaudible, que alcanze a escuchar-¿Quién eres tu mortal? No te había visto por aquí antes, ¿vienes a admiran a este gran dios verdad? NYAJAJAJA

-Cállate imbécil, a ti no te incumbe quien mierdas sea, y tu ser un dios, ja, primero te descuartizo vivo-No sé porque Nagato se veía realmente enojada, tanto que sus ojos rojos aparecieron de nuevo, además, acaba de conocer a Black*Star.

-¿Acaso, una mortal como tú, esta retando a este gran dio…-Black*Star salió volando con un puñetazo que le propino Nagato

-¿Así que si es un reto, eh? Muy bien, ¡ TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER GOLPEADO A ESTE GRAN DIOS !

Entonces B*S se abalanzo contra Nagato, estaban peleando sin armas, así que B*S quería regresarle el puñetazo a Nagato, pero ella detuvo su mano y lo golpeo en el estomago, luego le dio un rodillazo en la cara, para después lanzarlo de nuevo.

-Eres buena mortal, se puede decir que casi estas a mi nivel

-¡ CALLATE YA IMBECIL ! Pagaras por lo sucedido…

-Después de esto, Nagato fue hacia B*S e intento golpearlo por todos lados, B*S se cubría, pero se veía que apenas podía hacerlo, hasta que Nagato le golpeo la rodilla, esto hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y callera y Nagato aprovecho para golpearlo en el suelo, no se a que se refería con que pagara por lo sucedido, ¿Qué pagara, si se acaban de conocer? En eso llego Tsubaki asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo, por la paliza que estaba recibiendo B*S

-Aghh

-¡ BLACK*STAR ! Grito Tsubaki, por fin había llegado

-Maldita mortal, ya me hartaste, ¡ TSUBAKI, MODO CUCHILLA NINJA !

Entonces Tsubaki se transformo algo indecisa, pero yo creo que lo hizo para que Nagato dejara de lastimar a B*S para luego caer en las manos de B*S, Nagato ni se inmuto, solo saco sus Ballistic Knife y se preparo para el ataque.

B*S de nuevo se fue contra Nagato, ahora más rápido que antes, e intento darle un tajo limpio en el tórax, a lo que Nagato fácilmente esquivo y lo golpeo en la espalda con el mango de un cuchillo.

-Vaya, así que puedes ver mi velocidad, veamos si puedes parar esto… ¡ SPEED STAR !

Soul y yo solo mirábamos la pelea, sin saber por qué se había iniciado, y estábamos petrificados por lo sucedido.

Nagato se puso en posición para recibir el ataque, pero lo recibió y casi no se dio cuenta, alcanzo a moverse un poco para que el golpe no fuera peor

-¿Y qué te pareció eso mortal, no lo viste venir o sí? NYAJAJAJA

-Muy bien tú te lo buscaste…-Entonces Nagato cerró los ojos y pronuncio…-¡ MANGUEKYOU SHARINGAN !

Entonces vi algo en lo que no me había fijado bien, sus ojos rojos anteriores, tenían tres comillas alrededor de la pupila, y este, es como una shuriken de 3 puntas… No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que a B*S le irá mal…

Además, después de esto se me formularon más preguntas sobre Nagato, ¿Por qué ataco tan de repente a B*S? ¿Qué demonios son esos ojos rojos? ¿Cómo conoce al extinto clan de la estrella? ¿Acaso Shinigami-Sama sabe algo sobre Nagato, para que se quedara tan pensativo?

Tengo que descubrir el pasado de Nagato a como dé lugar, porque me estoy volviendo loca…

**¿Y bien, que les pareció? Intente hacerlo mejor que el capitulo anterior, porque no tuve mucha inspiración para el cap. anterior, y disculpen por no haberlo subido el jueves, es que ya saben, la escuela, exámenes, y todo eso… me quita mi inspiración T-T**

**En fin, ¿Por qué Nagato ataco a B*S? ¿Qué sabe ella del clan de la estrella?**

**Eso se sabrá después, en algún otro capitulo !**

**Y sobre lo que no se pudiera conocer:**

**El símbolo, el rojo con blanco, es el símbolo del clan Uchiha.**

**Los ballistic knife los saque del Call of Duty Black Ops, busquen en imágenes asi como está escrito, y si, se puede disparar con ellos.**

**Creo que es todo, entonces, ¡ NOS LEEMOS DESPUES !**

**¡ MIAU !**


	5. Capitulo 5: Extraña presentación

**Hola minna-san, disculpen si tardo en subir la continuación, pero los exámenes me matan, 3 a la semana, ¡ 3 !**

**En fin, aquí está el capitulo 5 y puede que se resuelvan algunas dudas sobre Nagato, o puede que se planteen mas (Wajajajaja)**

**En fin, lo descubrirán a continuación, y la información de siempre:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Ahora, por favor lean y disfruten ^^**

_Capitulo 5: Extraña presentación en clase_

_Además, después de esto se me formularon más preguntas sobre Nagato, ¿Por qué ataco tan de repente a B*S? ¿Qué demonios son esos ojos rojos? ¿Cómo conoce al extinto clan de la estrella? ¿Acaso Shinigami-Sama sabe algo sobre Nagato, para que se quedara tan pensativo?_

_Tengo que descubrir el pasado de Nagato a como dé lugar, porque me estoy volviendo loca…_

_Maka POV_

-Intenta hacer ese movimiento de nuevo-dijo Nagato notablemente muy molesta

-NYAJAJAJA, No pudiste pararlo la primera vez, mucho menos la segunda, Tsubaki

-Si

-¡ SPEED STAR !

B*S se acerco, de nuevo muy velozmente, a Nagato, y ella solo miraba fijamente, y cuando pudimos ver todo perfectamente bien, Nagato había parado la patada de B*S y solo movió su brazo su brazo izquierdo, ya que seguía en la misma posición.

-Eres rápido, pero no lo suficiente-

Entonces ella lo lanzo hacia arriba e hizo de nuevo esos movimientos con sus manos y esa extraña frase que menciono la primera vez, ahora pude escucharla: KATON, BOUUKAN NO JUTSU. De nuevo la gran bola de fuego salió y B*S apenas lo esquivo, ya que llego a quemarse parte de su ropa, después de esto, reaccione por fin, pero me di cuenta de que si intentaba parar esto, posiblemente moriría.

-Aghh, ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

-Verdaderas técnicas ninja, no como tú, que vistes, usas armas de uno y peleas en ese estilo, pero no llegas ni a 10%

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-ahora B*S si se había enojado-Tsubaki, modo sable demoniaco

-Si

-¡ AAAAHHHHHHH !

B*S y Tsubaki estaban alcanzando una resonancia bastante fuerte y al parecer, Nagato lo sintió

-Vaya, parece que esa katana te proporciona cierto poder, pero yo también tengo un truco algo demoniaco escondido-sonrió, pero su sonrisa daba bastante miedo, entonces puso sus manos en una extraña posición y se toco el hombro-Marca de maldición, activada

Entonces empezó a retorcerse un poco, parecía que le dolía, ya que empezó a gritar un poco, y después de unos segundos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas extrañas manchas negras muy parecidas a las comillas de sus ojos

-Ahora, pelemos y veamos quien es más fuerte, jajajaja-se reía muy sádicamente

Se miraban fijamente, el aire se sentía muy tenso, en ese momento me di cuenta de que mucha gente estaba mirando lo que estaba sucediendo, casi todo el Shibusen, también el poder que ambos tenían, era inmenso, no sé que pasara ahora…

Entonces empezaron a correr hacia el oponente, B*S con Tsubaki en forma de katana demoniaca y Nagato con sus Ballistic Knife, en ese momento Nagato disparo un cuchillo que B*S desvió, pero casi le da a Hero, y empezaron a golpearse con una velocidad impresionante, pero con la diferencia de que Nagato si impactaba algunos golpes y B*S ninguno, además de que Nagato golpeaba con el dedo índice y medio o con la palma abierta y B*S con el puño, eso duro alrededor de 3 minutos, luego Nagato sofoco a B*S golpeándolo con la palma abierta y lo lanzo lejos.

-Ya me harte, acabare contigo ahora-de nuevo, movimientos extraños con sus manos, pero estos eran diferentes, y eran más que los de la bola de fuego, termino con los movimientos y bajo la mano, al principio no se vio nada, pero después se fue formando una bola de rayos en sus manos, que se movían para todos lados

-Creo que con esto será suficiente para terminar contigo-sonrió mientras B*S miraba atónito los rayos acumulados en sus manos. Nagato se abalanzo contra él, y B*S quiso escapar, pero estaba paralizado, no se podía mover

- ¿¡BLACK*STAR, QUE HACES?! ¡ MUEVETE !-gritaba eufórica Tsubaki

-No puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no responde

Nagato corría hacia B*S mientras gritaba…

-¡ CHIDORI !

Yo también estaba paralizada y un poco en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía que si eso llegaba a tocar a B*S estaríamos en su funeral muy pronto, quería que se detuvieran, pero se veía que Nagato haría todo por acabar con él, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder…

Entonces, como si hubiera escuchado mis suplicas, llego Kid y disparo a Nagato, ella lo esquivo y lo miro fijamente

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Rompen la simetría del lugar

-¿Por qué mierdas me has detenido?

-Tú debes ser Nagato, Shinigami-Sama quiere hablar contigo, así que ve ahora, no te conviene hacerlo esperar y que se llegue a enojar.

Nagato solo se quedo en su lugar mientras observaba a Kid notablemente enojada, pero cedió y los rayos iban desapareciendo de su mano al igual que las manchas que también iban desapareciendo poco a poco y al abrir sus ojos, eran negros y normales de nuevo, eso fue también bastante extraño, y se fue a la oficina de Shinigami-Sama, caminando muy tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Muy bien, aquí todo se termino, todos entren a clases, que no tardan en comenzar-le dijo Kid a todos los presentes. Espero que todos se fueran para ir hacia B*S, y Soul y yo también nos acercamos. Tsubaki ya estaba viendo que pasaba con B*S

-¿Qué sucede, Black, estas bien?-pregunto Soul

-No lo sé, simplemente no puedo moverme, ni un solo musculo, a excepción de mi boca

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería, no vaya a ser algo grave-nos dijo Kid, entonces entre todos lo cargamos hasta la enfermería.

Al llegar estaba Nygus, como siempre y nos dijo que recostáramos a B*S en una camilla y que nos fuéramos a clases.

Al ir caminando para dirigirnos al salón, yo seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido

-¿Qué mierdas acaba de suceder?-pregunto Soul

-No lo sé, pero ¿por qué ataco así a B*S?-menciono una muy angustiada Tsubaki

-Al parecer, Nagato es una chica muy fuerte y peligrosa-dijo Kid

-Y muy extraña-comencé a hablar-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos encontramos Soul y yo con ella hace 3 días, cosas que hacen que quiera descubrir su pasado, ya que solo sabemos su nombre, si es que es verdadero

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kid

-Es que, siempre que le preguntamos sobre su familia o su pasado, cambia de tema o miente, se nota por qué tartamudea y voltea para otro lado, además no sé por qué ataco a B*S, ni siquiera se conocen, pero parece que el clan de la estrella implica algo sobre el pasado de Nag…-Al momento en que iba a decir su nombre, estábamos pasando por el despacho de Shinigami-Sama y Nagato iba saliendo de él, solo se nos quedo mirando seria

-Oh chicos, que bueno que los veo, lleven a Nagato a su clase para que se integre ahí, y recuerda Nagato, que no vuelva a suceder

-…

-Entonces, vámonos-dije para comenzar a caminar

Al ir hacia el salón, todos íbamos en silencio, Nagato aun estaba algo molesta, Tsubaki estaba triste y enojada a la vez, Soul parecía que aun no procesaba todo lo sucedido, Kid solo iba serio y yo, yo iba preguntándome lo mismo que antes, pero lo más importante, ¿Quién era Nagato en realidad?

-Bien, llegamos algo tarde-comenzó a hablar Kid-Espero que Stein no se enoje-entonces prosiguió a tocar la puerta

Stein abrió la puerta, y se veía molesto, como siempre.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí tan tarde interrumpiendo mi clase? Claramente les he dicho que si van a llegar 10 minutos después de iniciada la clase, no vengan.

-Lo sentimos Stein, pero mi padre nos detuvo en su oficina para decirnos que trajéramos a Nagato-la señalo-para que se integre en nuestra clase.

Stein resoplo con cansancio.

-Está bien, pasen y vayan a sentarse, y tu Nagato, quédate aquí.

Todos, menos Nagato, pasamos a sentarnos en nuestros respectivos lugares, para que Stein pudiera proseguir con la clase.

-Muy bien clase, al parecer tenemos una nueva compañera en la clase, por favor, pasa y preséntate, di tu nombre, edad, tus gustos, lo que no te gusta, tu meta en la vida y que estas dispuesta a hacer para conseguirla.

Entonces Nagato avanzo con algo de fastidio al centro de la clase.

-Mi nombre es Nagato Uchiha,, tengo 15 años, me gusta la música, los videojuegos, el chocolate y los deportes extremos, no me gusta la gente fastidiosa, presumida, creida, etc. Tampoco me gusta el maltrato animal, y mi meta en la vida…-se quedo callada por 10 segundos, meditando su respuesta-Mi meta en la vida es encontrar al bastardo que me arruino la vida y asesinarlo, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, incluso matar…

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Stein, y por mi parte, sentí un horrible escalofrió, que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a la nuca, lo que dijo me produjo bastante miedo, demasiado, y ahora, surgen más preguntas, ¿Cómo pudo detener a B*S con su velocidad más alta? ¿Qué tanto estaría hablando con Shinigami-Sama para que estuviera tan tranquila y serena? ¿Quién fue el que arruino su vida, y de qué manera?

Todo en mi cabeza ronda alrededor de Nagato, tengo un poco de miedo por su presencia, pero quiero descubrir su pasado, pero creo que estoy yendo directamente a la "boca del lobo"…

**Bien, aquí se termina el capitulo 5.**

**Pero que complicado, ¿Quién rayos es Nagato en realidad? (Yo si lo sé WAJAJAJA)**

**En fin, se sabrá más adelante, por lógica.**

**Bueno, nos veremos en otro capítulo.**

**Aquí despidiéndose Nagato 512**

**¡ MIAU !**


	6. Capitulo 6: La pequeña pelea

**Hola de nuevo minna-san, al parecer, ya termine los exámenes (wiii), pero aun tengo líos con las tareas, sea como sea, intentare actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

**También discúlpenme por la demora, puede que quieran asesinarme y están en su derecho, pero me quede sin internet por 1 semana, no tengo usb para pasar el cap. a la computadora de mi primo, y no pude ir a un ciber por que andamos cortos en dinero, así que lo siento.**

**¿Y qué les parece Nagato? ¿Ya tienen sus teorías sobre su pasado? ¿Es buena o mala? Sea lo que sea que piensen, después descubrirán lo que es en realidad.**

**En fin, he aquí lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Por cierto, al final del anterior sobre lo que dice Nagato: …encontrar al bastardo que me arruino la vida y asesinarlo, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, incluso matar… Bien, con esto quise referirme a que es incluso capaz de matar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino.**

**Muy bien, ahora, Disfruten la lectura ^^**

_Capitulo 6: La pequeña pelea de Tsubaki y Nagato._

_-Mi nombre es Nagato Uchiha,, tengo 15 años, me gusta la música, los videojuegos, el chocolate y los deportes extremos, no me gusta la gente fastidiosa, presumida, creida, etc. Tampoco me gusta el maltrato animal, y mi meta en la vida…-se quedo callada por 10 segundos, meditando su respuesta-Mi meta en la vida es encontrar al bastardo que me arruino la vida y asesinarlo, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, incluso matar…_

_Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Stein, y por mi parte, sentí un horrible escalofrió, que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a la nuca, lo que dijo me produjo bastante miedo, demasiado, y ahora, surgen más preguntas, ¿Cómo pudo detener a B*S con su velocidad más alta? ¿Qué tanto estaría hablando con Shinigami-Sama para que estuviera tan tranquila y serena? ¿Quién fue el que arruino su vida, y de qué manera?_

_Todo en mi cabeza ronda alrededor de Nagato, tengo un poco de miedo por su presencia, pero quiero descubrir su pasado, pero creo que estoy yendo directamente a la boca del lobo…_

_Maka POV_

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos estaban callados, incluso Stein, y Nagato solo miraba al frente, con la mirada perdida y al parecer estaba recordando algo, porque se le veía triste, enojada y muy nostálgica, hasta que Stein rompió el silencio…

-Mhph-carraspeo-, muy bien Nagato, por favor ve a tomar asiento, siéntate enseguida de Maka.

Nagato empezó a subir las escaleras, y yo solo espere a que se sentara en seguida de mí.

-Bien, será mejor que comencemos con la clase, hoy hablaremos del método científico, bien el método científico se usa…

Trate de poner atención en clase, pero no podía con Nagato en seguida de mi, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero mejor opte por entablar una conversación con ella.

-Etto Nagato-ella volteo a verme-¿Qué tal te ha parecido la escuela?

-Mmm… bien, quiero decir, es linda, me gusta el diseño, al parecer este profesor está capacitado, si, me gusta.

-Eso me aleg…-entonces me interrumpió-

-Yo… siento lo de esta mañana, me deje llevar-mire como ella bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada-Creí que era otra persona.

-Bien, gracias, pero creo que no es conmigo con quien te debas disculpar.

-Lo sé, pero lo hago porque tenías cara de preocupación, y por tu expresión, si, si llegaba a tocarlo con el Chidori pudo haber muerto.

-O valla, con que esos rayos se llaman Chidori

-Sí, es un Jutsu

-¿Y que es un Jutsu?

-Bueno es…

-Nagato, Maka, parece que tienen una plática muy interesante, pero, ¿Están prestando atención en clase?

-En receso te aclaro lo de los jutsus, y déjame te saco de esta…-me hablo susurrando-A si profesor-se levanto-Discúlpeme por distraer a Maka, pero si estaba prestando atención

-¿A si? ¿Y sobre que estaba hablando?

-Usted estaba explicando el método científico

-Bien, y si pusiste atención, dime, ¿Para qué sirve?-yo me quede helada, si yo aun no lo sabía, menos ella que era menor que yo, y creo que tampoco lo había visto.

-Sirve para comprobar algo, siguiendo una serie de pasos

-Muy bien, y ¿Cuáles son esos pasos?-Demonios, Nagato, no debiste de hablar tanto

-Bueno, son 9 pasos, pero es posible que dos no se cumplan, los últimos 2

-Muy bien, ahora dime los 9 pasos en orden y con explicación-yo empecé a preocuparme por la situación-

-Veamos: 1.- Planteamiento del problema: Se comienza con el problema al que se desea dar solución. 2.- Observación: seria recabar información relacionada con el problema. 3.- Planteamiento de la hipótesis: Seria plantear una predicción del problema. 4.- Experimentación: Consiste en poner a prueba la hipótesis. 5.- Interpretación: Organizar los datos recabados. 6.- Abstracción: Reducir la información a lo más importante. 7.- Generalización: Seleccionar la información relevante. 8.- Teoría: Seria la explicación comprobada de un conjunto de observaciones. Esta puede modificarse. 9.- Ley: Describe los hechos de la naturaleza y casi nunca se modifica.

Stein se quedo parado y muy quieto en su lugar, al parecer, Nagato había dado justo en el blanco.

-Muy bien Nagato, pero solo te estaba probando, de hecho, solo explique hasta cuantos eran los pasos, nunca dije cuales eran ni en qué consistían.

-Pues ya lo hice por usted, pero repítalo de nuevo en caso de que no hayan puesto atención-todos en el salón se quedaron atónitos ante la explicación de Nagato y lo que dijo Stein.

-Bien, puedes sentarte, ok, prosigamos con la clase. Entonces los pasos a seguir, como dijo Nagato, son…

-Muchas gracias, Nagato-le dije en voz baja

-Por nada-me sonrió y saco un cuaderno, en el cual se puso a dibujar.

Todo el transcurso de la clase fue normal, yo como siempre prestaba mucha atención a las explicaciones de Stein y de todos modos Nagato me dijo que si no entendía, ella me explicaría. Soul dormía, B*S no estaba aun presente, Tsubaki prestaba atención, pero aun se le veía preocupada y en algunas ocasiones la observe volteando a ver a Nagato, Kid estaba preocupado acomodando los escritos de su cuaderno simétricamente, Liz se pintaba las uñas y Patty estaba dibujando jirafas, nada raro ni fuera de lo comun. Pero la que más me sorprendió fue Nagato, que no estaba prestando nada de atención, ella estuvo dibujando toda la clase y escuchando música con sus auriculares.

Después sonó la campana, anunciado el muy merecido receso.

-Bien clase, ya pueden salir, y recuerden que quedo de tarea traer una explicación utilizando el método científico.

Todos salieron rápido del salón, y yo me quede a guardar bien mis cosas y al parecer Nagato también.

-Nagato, me fije que en clase te estuviste todo el tiempo dibujando

-Así es, el tema de hoy ya me lo sabía

-Bien, y ¿Qué dibujaste?

-A ti-me mostro su cuaderno

-Es increíble, soy yo pero en blanco y negro, dibujas espectacular

-Gracias, por cierto, ¿tienen cafetería o algo por el estilo?, porque tengo mucha hambre

-Si no te preocupes, vamos para allá, los chicos deben de haber apartado una mesa.

-Bien.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, mientras íbamos hablando de trivialidades, como que Nagato quería pizza y le encantaría tener una vaca que dijera miau.

_Soul POV_

Los chicos y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, claro con excepción de B*S y Maka, pero yo me imagine que Maka estaría con Nagato.

-Sigo sin imaginarme el por qué Nagato ataco a B*S-comenzó a hablar Kid

-No lo sé, Kid, pero se le veía muy molesta y en verdad quería matarlo, creo que tenía una razón-le conteste y mire a Tsubaki, que estaba muy triste aun.

-¿De dónde conocen a Nagato?

-Fue en una misión, nos salvo de un kishin y Maka en modo de agradecimiento le dijo que durmiera en casa, porque no había habitaciones disponibles en el hotel.

-Creo que fue un poco imprudente por parte de Maka

-Sí, ya que casi mata a B*S y sus poderes y fuerza son extraordinarios-dijo Liz

-Me está entrando curiosidad por saber quién es en realidad-continúe yo

-Si, Nagato es en realidad muy ra…-Liz le incrusto el codo a Kid mientras decía:-Calla, aquí vienen Maka y Nagato.

-Hola, disculpen la tardanza…

_Maka POV_

Terminamos de comprar y divisamos a los chicos

-Vamos por allá, que allí están los chicos

-Vale

Al acercarnos, no sé porque Liz le dio un codazo a Kid

-Hola, disculpen la tardanza

-No importa-dijo un adolorido Kid

Nos sentamos y todos estaban callados, mirando a Nagato con enojo y miedo, hasta que ella rompió el silencio…

-Se perfectamente porque me miran así, al parecer el chico al cual casi asesino, es su amigo.

Todos seguían callados, pero Nagato prosiguió

-Quiero disculparme por lo sucedido, lo confundí con otra persona con el mismo tatuaje que tenía en si hombro…

-¿¡Y NO PUDISTE ASEGURARTE DE QUIEN ERA ANTES DE GOLPEARLO?!-le grito una muy enojada Tsubaki

Nagato se levanto para contestarle a Tsubaki

-Tú no sabes lo que esa persona hizo, no me vengas con eso, si te hubiera pasado lo mismo, hubieras reaccionado igual, deberías agradecer que no lo mate.

Entonces Tsubaki totalmente furiosa le dio una bofetada a Nagato, pero después cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Yo Nagato… lo siento, yo no quería…

Entonces Nagato simplemente salió de allí. Tsubaki se veía más triste ahora

-¡ Nagato !-le grite, pero no volteo y siguió su camino

-Me deje llevar, y ahora está enojada, no sé qué es lo que me paso, y tiene razón, no sé lo que ella ha vivido, pero debió ser algo muy duro para sus acciones y yo… yo…-Tsubaki casi rompe en llanto

-Tranquila, vamos a buscarla para que hagan los pases.-me sorprende enormemente como Tsubaki es tan… Tsubaki para querer disculparse después de lo que Nagato le hizo a B*S

Me dirigí a los chicos para hablar con ellos

-Oigan ustedes, levántense y ayúdenme a buscar a Nagato, Tsubaki se siente mal por lo sucedido y quiere disculparse con ella, pero no se a donde carajo se fue.

-Bien-dijo Kid-Hagamos una búsqueda simétrica, sin B*S somos 6, así que nos dividiremos en 3 grupos de 2.

-Si como quieras, pero vamos a buscarla

-Ok, Soul y yo iremos hacia el lado izquierdo de la escuela, Tsubaki y tu Maka vayan al lado derecho y Liz y Patty vayan a buscar en el exterior, bien, vamos todos

-¡ SI !-respondimos al unisonó todos los demás.

Estuvimos buscando por 10 minutos, hasta que pasamos por el salón de música, donde se escuchaba una hermosa melodía en piano.

-Demonios, nosotras buscando a Nagato como loca, y Soul se pone a tocar el piano

-Pero Maka, ¿No se supone que a Soul no le gusta que lo escuchen tocar?

-Buen punto Tsubaki, entremos para ver quién es.

Tsubaki asintió y entramos, al principio todo estaba oscuro y solo se escuchaba la melodía en piano, y decidimos seguirla, la cual provenía de un piano que estaba atrás de una cortina. Recorrimos la cortina y…

-Nagato, estas aquí

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Bueno, venimos a…

-Nagato, discúlpame-al parecer Tsubaki no pudo mas-Lo que sucedió en la cafetería no debió de haber sucedido, me deje llevar por qu…

-Te gusta ese chico, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué dices eso?-le contesto Tsubaki sonrojada

-Lo golpee, te enojaste, y ahora estas mas roja que un tomate

-Bueno… es que… yo… etto…-ahora se puso nerviosa y mas roja

-Bien, la descubriste, ahora, ¿Aceptas las disculpas de mi amiga?-le dije y Tsubaki extendió su mano, Nagato la miro un momento, como pensando la situación…

-Está bien, lo acepto, de cualquier forma en parte es mi culpa

-Olvidémoslo ya, ¿Está bien?-Tsubaki sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras

-Claro que si-Nagato hizo lo mismo

-Bien, ya que se encontentaron de nuevo, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tocabas también el piano?

-No me gusta ir por ahí diciendo: "Ey tu, ¿sabías que se tocar la guitarra y el piano también?" Se escucharía como que soy muy presumida, yo no soy así.

-Pues tocas muy bien también, ¿Verdad Tsubaki?

-Así es.

-Bueno, volvamos al salón de clases, ya no tardan en dar el timbre, y por cierto Nagato, no digas nada a B*S sobre lo que acabas de descubrir.

-Muy bien-Respondieron Tsubaki y Nagato al unisonó.

Nos fuimos al salón las 3 juntas, y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares en lo que comenzaban las clases de nuevo, mientras hablábamos con Nagato que también nos enseño algunos de sus dibujos, los cuales eran increíbles.

Sonó el timbre y todos volvieron al salón, los chicos vieron a Nagato hablar muy animadamente con Tsubaki y como vieron que ya estaban felices de nuevo, simplemente se sentaron en su lugar también.

Todo va muy bien por ahora, pero, ¿Cuál será ese pasado de Nagato? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que atacara a B*S? Debo descubrir todo esto, tal vez ella no me lo diga, así que tendré que sacárselo de una u otra forma, me cueste lo que me cueste…

**Bien, y ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ok, ahora aquí pondré algunas cosillas que posiblemente haya gente que no sepa que es o no comprenda muy bien:**

**Chidori: Es como un poder que sale de las manos de la persona que hacer el ataque.**

**La melodía que Nagato está tocando el piano, es el inicio de la canción We Walk de The Ting Tings, escúchenla, el inicio es muy bueno, además de que en ese momento la estaba escuchando.**

**Creo que es todo, en este momento mis manos están muy heladas, ya que llovió y el clima esta algo frio, pero lo peor de todo es que no me enferme para poder faltar a la escuel días.**

**En fin, que la pasen muy bien y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Sin más que decir, yo me despido, recuerden comer mucho chocolate y un poco de frutas, Nagato fuera. ^^**


	7. Capitulo 7: El arreglo entre BS y Nagato

**Hola de nuevo, minna, disculpen si no actualizo rápido, pero ahora solo tengo media hora para usar la computadora a diario, porque no tengo libre otro momento del día, los lunes trabajo, luego a la escuela y llego muerta. Los martes me levanto a correr, luego me baño, tarea, escuela, cansancio, dormir, esto se repite hasta el viernes. Los sábados tengo que ir a paraescolar de beisbol, es una actividad obligatoria extra de la escuela, saliendo a trabajar de nuevo, luego puede que haya algún evento o si no utilizo ese poco tiempo. Y los domingos, debo alzar la casa, hacer la tarea y visitar a familiares, y el poco tiempo también lo aprovecho en esto.**

**Todo esto se los digo para que no se vayan a molestar por qué tarde, y para que se compadezcan de mi pobre existencia. Otra cosita, a partir de aquí, hablare también por Nagato, por que también es principal, pero quería que la conocieran un poco. En fin.**

**De nuevo, lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Ahora sin molestar mas con mi existencia, los dejo con la lectura ^^**

_Capitulo 7: El arreglo entre B*S y Nagato, misión peligrosa_

_Sonó el timbre y todos volvieron al salón, los chicos vieron a Nagato hablar muy animadamente con Tsubaki y como vieron que ya estaban felices de nuevo, simplemente se sentaron en su lugar también._

_Todo va muy bien por ahora, pero, ¿Cuál será ese pasado de Nagato? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que atacara a B*S? Debo descubrir todo esto, tal vez ella no me lo diga, así que tendré que sacárselo de una u otra forma, me cueste lo que me cueste…_

_Maka POV_

Después de todo lo acontecido anteriormente, las clases pasaron muy normalmente, lentas y aburridas, y Nagato no puso nada de atención en todo el día, pero me sorprendió bastante que todo lo que le preguntaran, lo respondiera bien. Y por fin sonó el amado timbre de salida.

-Muy bien chicos, nos vemos mañana y que pasen una excelente tarde y no olviden hacer su tarea-nos despidió Marie-Sensei

-Hasta mañana-me despedí igual-Nee Soul, que tal si escogemos una misión para esta tarde

-Y por qué no

-Bien, Nagato, ¿Vamos a escoger una misión?

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿Yo también?

-Sí, hay misiones que se pueden hacer de 3, 4, 5, etc. Etc

-Vamos Nagato, será divertido, y viendo como venciste a The Rake y a B*S, será sencillo-dijo Soul.

-Está bien, pero antes tengo algo que hacer.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en el tablón de misiones, junto a la puerta de entrada

-Muy bien, los veo allá

Soul y yo nos despedimos de Nagato, y ella se quedo en el salón, al parecer esperando a que nosotros 2 nos fuéramos.

_Nagato POV_

Al despedirme de Soul y Maka espere a que se fueran. Ya que se fueron, debo ir con Tsubaki.

-Emm… Hola Tsubaki

-Hola Nagato, ¿Qué pasa?-me respondió con una cálida sonrisa

- Bueno… esto… vaya es difícil. Bueno yo… quería saber… si vas a ver a B*S

-Oh, eso. Si, de hecho voy a la enfermería.

-Bien, es que yo, quiero ir a disculparme con él, por lo sucedido esta mañana

-Vaya Nagato, con esto me demuestras que en verdad eres una buena chica

-Emm, si, supongo-conteste mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-Muy bien, vamos

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos del salón. En el camino a la enfermería solo platicábamos sobre temas de Química, cosas que ella no había entendido muy bien y yo se lo explicaba de nuevo.

-Bien Nagato, llegamos, y gracias por explicarme el tema

-Sí, podrías entrar primero, yo… quiero hablar con él a solas.

-Muy bien, no te preocupes, espera aquí.

-Si

Entonces Tsubaki entro y cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente se escucho la voz de B*S muy animada, yo solo me senté en el suelo y espere. Después de 10 minutos, Tsubaki salió.

-Disculpa la tardanza, es que B*S estaba comiendo

-No te preocupes, solo fueron 10 minutos, no es mucho tiempo

-Bien, ahora te toca entrar

-Sí.

Entonces entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Al entrar estaba una cortina tapando la cama de B*S, así que la corrí y ahí estaba el, disfrutando un chocolate. Lo mire a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo.

-Black*Star

-Nagato

-Te vuelvo a ver, pero esta vez no será para pelear

-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

-Bueno… solo he venido a, ahh, a disculparme por lo sucedido esta mañana, yo te confundí con alguien más, alguien que me hiso mucho daño, lo suficiente como para atacar al primero que se pareciera.

-Pero no tienes nada de que disculparte…

-¿Eh?-pregunte extrañada

-El que debe disculparse soy yo

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-¡ POR QUE ESTE GRAN DIOS NO ESTABA LISTO EN ESE MOMENTO Y NO TE DIO UNA BUENA PELEA ! NYAJAJAJAJA-simplemente se me resbalo una gotita de sudor estilo anime

-Jajajaja, claro

-Así que para cuando esté totalmente recuperado, te reto a una batalla.

-Muy bien, acepto

-Que bien, porque para ese momento, ¡ TU GRAN DIOS TE DERROTARA ! NYAJAJAJA

-Muy bien B*S, debo irme, quede de ir a una misión con Soul y Maka

-Ok, ¿le puedes decir a Tsubaki que aun tengo hambre?

-Claro, nos vemos

-Si

Entonces salí de ahí y le dije a Tsubaki que B*S aun tenía hambre, y después me fui corriendo a la puerta de entrada del Shibusen, por suerte deje mis cosas en el salón de música. Cuando llegue ahí estaban Soul y Maka

-Ya llegue, disculpen la tardanza

-Ya era hora, no puedes dejar esperando a un chico cool como yo así

-Callate Soul, Nagato, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Ahh, tenía unos asuntos que resolver, entonces, ¿Qué misión haremos?

-Por eso te estábamos esperando, para escoger una que nos guste a los 3, así que escoge y la analizamos

-Muy bien. Mmm…

Me quede leyendo la información de las misiones, meditando la dificultad y cuanto pagaban

-¿Y qué tal esta?

-Slenderman, suena interesante, y pagan bien

-Lo sé, por eso la elegí

-Aquí dice que rapta solo a los niños menores de 12 años, y que rara vez lo han visto personas mayores de esa edad, ataca principalmente en el bosque que está un poco antes de las afueras de Death City-termino de decir Soul-

-Ok, entonces es un kishin pedófilamente pervertido que no deja que los adultos lo miren, para poder seguir haciendo sus "cosas" con los niños.

-Aghh Nagato, eso es desagradable

-Lo sé Maka, pero es la verdad, ¿o no?, como sea, vámonos ya, que en cualquier momento puede atacar de nuevo-dije mientras caminaba

-Sí, vamos Soul.

-Si

Caminamos, bueno, Soul y Maka caminaron, porque lo único que no deje en el salón de música fue mi patineta, hasta el bosque, al llegar todo estaba calmado, no se escuchaban ruidos ni había nada raro. Esperamos unos 20 minutos.

-Aahhh, maldito kishin, por que no aparece de una buena vez, estoy aburrido

-Tranquilo Soul, entretente en algo, como Nagato

-Lo haría, pero da la casualidad de que yo no traigo una consola portátil

-Chicos, dejen de pelear, algo se acerca…-dije mientras cerraba mi 3DS y lo guardaba, luego los empuje a unos arbustos para observar la situación

-Soul, ¿En la hoja de la misión no venia descrito el kishin?

-No, solo decía que se aparecía por aquí

Entonces apareció caminando una cosa enorme, de unos 2 metros y medio, totalmente blanco, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, y no tenía cara. Llevaba un niño con él.

-Debe ser el-empecé a hablar-Es feo, y lleva a un niño

-Maka, usa tu talento para ver almas-le dijo Soul

-Sí.

Entonces Maka cerró los ojos para concentrarse y yo solo espere junto con Soul

-Efectivamente lo es, su alma es un huevo de kishin rojo

-Entonces vamos a atacar-dijo Soul y se convirtió en guadaña, luego salimos del arbusto.

-Tu demonio Slenderman-nos miro-Hemos venido a acabar contigo y con tus fechorías-El demonio solo dejo al niño a un lado y se puso listo para atacar, pues le salieron tentáculos de la espalda.

-Wow, no decía nada sobre tentáculos, pero en fin, no importa, esto será divertido-dije mientras activaba mi Sharingan.

-Bien Nagato, adelante-me dijo Maka

-Claro

Entonces corrimos hacia él, esta vez decidí que usaría mi katana. Maka lo ataco primero, intento darle varios tajos, pero los esquivo todos y la lanzo contra un árbol golpeándola con sus tentáculos.

-Maka, ¿estás bien?-le pregunte

-Sí, no te preocupes

Ahora, yo corrí contra él, primero di golpes al azar, para verificar bien sus movimientos, al observar ya mejor como se movía y como atacaba, empecé a usar la katana, primero le di un puñetazo en su inexistente cara, luego una patada en el estomago, para luego cortarle un tentáculo y lanzarlo con las piernas hacia atrás.

-Ja, toma eso

Entonces se levanto, y parecía que miraba algo, y al voltear hacia atrás, miraba a Maka, y Maka estaba inmóvil

-Hey Maka, que te pasa, muévete, ayúdame a detenerlo

Pero ella no se movía, solo seguía mirando a Slenderman

-Oye Soul, ayúdame con Maka, hazla reaccionar

-Qué más quisiera, pero es como si su alma estuviera paralizada

Entonces Maka empezó a caminar

-Vaya, por fin reaccionas, ahora ataquémoslo juntas, para acabar con él mas rápido.

Ella se acerco, creí que me ayudaría a atacarlo, pero me lleve la sorpresa de que el tajo me lo dio a mí, por suerte pude esquivar con éxito.

-Maka, ¿pero qué coño te pasa? Se supone que me ayudes a detenerlo, no que me ataques a mí, Soul detenla

-No puedo, ella me controla

-Maka, por favor detente-le dije mientras saltaba a un árbol para evitar un tajo al pecho.

No respondió, solo se acerco a mí, para seguir intentando darme con Soul

-Demonios, Nagato, no puedo hacer nada.

-Mierda-dije en un tono algo audible, ya que casi me da directo en el estomago.

Toda la situación se estaba complicando, primero, estaba el kishin, al cual debíamos derrotar, segundo, Maka estaba intentando herirme y/o matarme sin razón y Soul no podía ayudarme, debía de hacer algo rápido. Pero luego me di cuenta de algo, Slenderman no hacía nada, solo se quedaba mirando fijamente a Maka, a la vez que Maka lo miraba de vez en cuando, eso se me hiso extraño, ¿Por qué no aprovechar que Maka me estaba atacando para hacerlo el también? Entonces caí en cuenta de eso…

-¡ Eso es !

-¿Qué sucede Nagato?

-Soul, ¿Cómo atrae Slenderman a los niños?

-No lo sé, y no es momento para adivinanzas

-¿No tienes ni siquiera una péquela idea?

-Mmm… no lo sé-esquive un tajo de Maka

-¡ HIPNOSIS !

-Cierto, por eso los niños no se resisten

-Y,-brinque hacia un árbol para esquivar-¿Por qué Slenderman no me ataca a la vez que Maka? ¿No crees que debería aprovechar para derribarme más rápido?

-Entonces, está usando a Maka, la tiene hipnotizada

-Exacto, pero debe estar inmóvil y concentrado, ya que la mente de Maka es más compleja que la de un niño pequeño, y es más difícil de controlar, wow-me movi un poco a la derecha para esquivar a Soul, Maka lo había lanzado, enseguida se convirtió en humano de nuevo.

-Entonces, lo que hay que hacer es distraerlo para que siga con la hipnosis, y luego atacarlo cuando no mire

-Exacto de nuevo, muy listo Soul

-Me gustaría ser así en las clases

-Te ayudare con eso después, ahora ayúdame a distraer a Maka, hare un clon para que simule una pelea contigo contra Maka mientras yo me escabullo hacia Slenderman.

-¿Un clon?

-No hay tiempo para explicar, aquí viene Maka

Brincamos hacia el suelo, pero yo en el aire hice el jutsu clones de sombra, para invocar a un clon y yo caer en un arbusto para esconderme.

-Vamos a atacarla, somos 2 contra 1, no creo que pueda con los 2.

-Adelante

Entonces Soul y mi clon de sombras peleaban contra Maka, aunque más bien estuviera esquivando y cubriéndose, ya que casi no hacían contacto con Maka. Entonces significa que era mi turno, inmediatamente me convertí en topo y cave un agujero hacia Slenderman, para salir por su espalda, al darse cuenta de eso, inmediatamente Maka dejo de atacar a Soul y cayo, pero Soul la detuvo.

-Soul, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Fuiste hipnotizada y trataste de matar a Nagato, entonces ella ideo un plan para detener a Slenderman haciendo un clon, el que está aquí enfrente tuyo, y debería de estar atacándolo, pero solo hay un topo gigante, espera, ¡ ES UN TOPO GIGANTE !

-¿Clon? ¿Topo? ¿Dónde está Nagato?

Deberé responder sus dudas después, pero ahora detendré al kishin. Entonces hice un clon en forma de topo al igual que yo, y juntos empezamos a golpearlo continuamente, hasta que apareció la bolita roja que debía de ser su alma. Luego me transforme de nuevo en humana y desaparecí el clon.

-Maka, ¿Estás bien?

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo, ya que casi te asesino, y ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Por eso, no te preocupes, estabas hipnotizada y lo demás, hice un jutsu para invocar un clon, para que junto con Soul te distrajeran, luego yo me transforme en topo y cave un agujero hacia Slenderman y lo ataque junto con otro clon en forma de topo para acabar con él.

-¿Te puedes transformar en topo?-dijeron los 2 al unisonó

-Y en otros animales, les explico en el camino, ahora ¿Qué hacemos con el alma?

-Que Soul la coma, y luego nos vamos a casa

-Pero está muy lejos y los 2 parecen cansados, ¿Qué tal si vamos volando?

-¿Pero-Soul comió el alma-como volaremos hasta casa?

-Fácil-respondí y me convertí en águila, luego los tome con las patas y nos fuimos volando

-Wow, esto es increíble Nagato

-Sí, es muy cool

-Pues gracias, ahora tardaremos menos en llegar

Llegamos a casa, muy cansados y mientras cenábamos les explique que tenia la habilidad de convertirme en varios animales aparte de esos 2, ya que me habían mordido, rasguñado, etc. Y tomaba sus genes para transformarme, pero jamás les diré que también puedo transformarme en esa horrible criatura, ellos parece que son buenas personas y que si quieren ser mis amigos, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, no de nuevo…

**Bueno, fin del capítulo, creo que quedo algo largo, pero bueno, creo que es mejor.**

**Y, ¿Qué tal? Todo se arreglo con B*S, Slenderman les hizo pasar un mal rato, pero, ¿Qué es lo que Nagato no quiere volver a vivir de nuevo?**

**En fin, de nuevo las cosas que puede que no se entiendan:**

**Sharingan: ****Creo que el término Sharingan ya lo explique antes, es el ojo que posee Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, etc. de Naruto.**

**Slenderman: ****Este humanoide o lo que sea, se supone que es una cosa blanca, que puede estirarse demasiado y siempre viste un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja o negra. El secuestra a niños hipnotizándolos y llevándolos al bosque. Después de hacer esto, nadie los vuelve a ver. Para más información sobre él, en Youtube busquen el canal de ****elmeroneta ****y busquen su video llamado: ****Creepypastas 3: Slenderman ****ahí dice todo sobre él.**

**Jutsu clones de sombra: ****Este es un jutsu utilizado principalmente por Naruto, en el cual hace clones exactos que pueden atacar al enemigo y hacer jutsus al igual que el.**

**Transformaciones animales: ****Estas transformaciones las saque del juego ****Bloody Roar Extreme**** para ****Xbox****, en este juego cada personaje se transfroma en un animal diferente, hay tigre, fénix, pingüino, león, murciélago, etc. Pueden buscan un video sobre ese juego en Youtube si quieren ver la apariencia de los animales, o si gustan busquen una imagen de ****Bakuryu**** que es el que se transforma en topo.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que no se pueda entender.**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo un poco más largo de lo normal y que la pasen bonito, nos leemos después ^^**

**Nagato fuera.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Reto en practica de combate

**Hola de nuevo minna-san, ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya que me esforcé algo bastante mucho para hacerlo, en fin, aquí está el capitulo 8 y disculpen si tarde, pero en el capitulo anterior ya les explique por qué.**

**Otra cosa, si tarde en actualizar este fue por eso, y por que salió Halo 4, y me estoy concentrando en el juego, así que disculpen, ^^U**

**Y una ultima cosirijilla, las canciones que ponga, si existen, pero en la historia hago que sean de Nagato.**

**En fin, aquí está de nuevo lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Ahora, ¡ Disfruten su lectura ! ^^**

_Capitulo 8: Reto en la práctica de combate_

_Llegamos a casa, muy cansados y mientras cenábamos les explique que tenia la habilidad de convertirme en varios animales aparte de esos 2, ya que me habían mordido, rasguñado, etc. Y tomaba sus genes para transformarme, pero jamás les diré que también puedo transformarme en esa horrible criatura, ellos parece que son buenas personas y que si quieren ser mis amigos, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, no de nuevo…_

_Esa misma noche_

_Eruka POV_

-Eruka, ¿en donde estas ahora?

-Casi estoy llegando a la prisión medusa, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Totalmente, lo necesitamos para el plan que efectuaremos en contra del Shibusen

-Muy bien, Gecko

Deje de hablar con Medusa y me dirigí a la prisión para ir por el del ojo demoniaco. Al entrar en mi forma de rana, inmediatamente vi a los guardias y me escondí, pero como no escuche ningún ruido, salí y los vi dormir, así que le quite las llaves y fui con el del ojo demoniaco.

-Oye tu, despierta

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Me llamo Eruka, y he venido a liberarte por órdenes de Medusa-sama, Gecko

-Bien.

Entonces lo ayude a liberarse de su camisa de fuerza y luego abrí la puerta de la celda, pero los guardias se despertaron, creí que lo atraparían de nuevo y que yo moriría en ese instante, pero el del ojo demoniaco los derroto a todos y salimos huyendo de allí.

-Gracias por liberarme de ahí, me estaba hartando de ese lugar.

-Por nada ojo demoniaco

-Deja de llamarme así, mejor dime… "Free"

-Muy bien, Free, pero vamos con Medusa-sama, ya que ella es la que me mando a por ti.

-Muy bien, adelante.

Entonces nos fuimos en camino al escondite de Medusa.

_Maka POV_

Me desperté un poco más temprano de lo común, de hecho ni siquiera pude dormir bien, ya que estuve toda la noche pensando en la extraña transformación de Nagato, ahora tengo más dudas, pero creo que se las preguntare a su tiempo, ella parece una buena chica, ya que no me golpeo ni una sola vez anoche cuando estaba hipnotizada por más que trate de asesinarla. Salí de mi cuarto, solo para encontrarme de nuevo, como todos los días, a Nagato haciendo el desayuno.

-Buen día Maka, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien gracias, me sorprendes, casi creo que no duermes

-Sí, pero como ya te había dicho, solo necesito dormir como 4 horas para estar activa todo el día

Si, etto, disculpa por lo de anoche, casi te lastimo y…

-Maka, no fue tu culpa, Slenderman te tenía hipnotizada, ya paso, tranquila y come tus waffles, y aquí está el café

-Bueno, gracias por lo de ayer y por el desayuno

-Por nada

Y nos pusimos a desayunar. En eso llego Blair.

-Buenos días a todos, Nyaa

-Blair, hasta que llegas, llevas varios días desaparecida

-Lo siento Maka-chan, pero me fui a investigar las afueras de Death City, pero me entretuve más de lo que yo esperaba

-No te preocupes.

Entonces Nagato miro a Blair y Blair a Nagato.

-O si, disculpen, Nagato ella es Blair, una bruja gato que también vive con nosotros. Blair, ella es Nagato, una nueva amiga que se está quedando aquí temporalmente.

-Hola, mucho gusto-dijo Nagato primero

-Hola, nyaa

-Aquí hay waffles por si gustas, yo los prepare

-Oh, me encantaría

Nagato y Blair empezaron a platicar muy animadamente, Nagato pregunto que si era bruja, porque no había acabado el Shibusen con ella por eso, pero le explicamos lo acontecido con la misión del kishin Jack el Desptripador. Todo lo demás fue normal, fui a despertar a Soul, el cual tenía a Blair encima, le di un Maka-Chop, Nagato se bañaba, etc. lo mismo de todos los días.

Saliendo de Nagato de bañarse, nos alistamos y nos fuimos al Shibusen, como todos los días, Blair nos despidió. En el camino Nagato traía de nuevo su patineta, su mochila y su guitarra, pero ahora era la eléctrica, espera…

-Nagato ¿ayer no traías una guitarra acústica?

-Si

-¿Y donde esta? No recuerdo que la hayas llevado a casa

-Está en el departamento, solo que fui a recogerla en la noche, mientras todos dormían me fui a caminar por ahí y llegue al Shibusen, me acorde de la guitarra y entre por la ventana del salón de música.

-Oh, ya veo, pero ahora traes una eléctrica.

-Así es, es que ayer vi un amplificador y decidí traer esta ahora, si gustan en la escuela les puedo tocar algo.

-Muy bien, ya quiero escucharte

-Gracias.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia el Shibusen, no paso nada interesante en el camino. Al llegar a la entrada del Shibusen, ahí estaban todos nuestros amigos.

-Hola chicos-los salude yo

-Buen día-saludaron los demás. Luego vi a B*S y como Nagato y Soul iban platicando de videojuegos atrás de mí, me preocupe por como pudiera reaccionar Nagato. Entonces ella subió, y se quedaron mirando fijamente, todos nos quedamos helados, excepto Tsubaki, y yo suponía que debía ser la más preocupada, pero luego simplemente se acercaron y chocaron sus palmas.

-Vaya, así que ya saliste de la enfermería, eso demuestra que eres fuerte después de la paliza que te di.

-NYAJAJAJA, ¡ UN DIOS COMO YO JAMAS PODRA SER DERROTADO CON TAN POCO !

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante la escena, siendo que el día anterior, casi se matan. Después nos quedamos platicando sobre tonterías y cosas sin sentido, hasta que dieron el timbre de entrada a clases y nos dirigimos al salón. Todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y esperamos a que llegara Stein.

Luego entro en el salón en su silla, pero como siempre se cayó, y todos se rieron. La clase paso normal, aburrida y lenta, y Nagato seguía dibujando y escuchando música y después de una eternidad, por fin, sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.

-Por fin, ya tenía hambre-exclamo Soul

-Sí, vayamos de una vez a la cafetería para guardar la mesa más simétrica-continuo Kid.

-Vayan ustedes primero, tengo que quedarme a guardar mis cosas, y preguntarle algo al profesor Stein-les conteste

-Yo me quedare a esperar a Maka-dijo Nagato.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos allá-nos dijo con una sonrisa Tsubaki.

Entonces salieron del salón y Nagato se quedo esperándome.

-Maka, ¿Qué le ibas a preguntar a Stein?

-Bueno, solo unas cosas sobre el tema de hoy, ¿y por qué dices "ibas"?

-Por que ibas a hacerlo, porque ya se fue.

-¡Demonios! Y ya no lo veremos entrando, porque nos toca práctica de combate con Sid-sensei.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos a la cafetería.

-Sí, vamos.

Salimos del salón rumbo a la cafetería, Nagato me preguntaba las cosas que vendían en la cafetería, y yo simplemente le decía lo que vendían, todo fue normal.

Al llegar a la cafetería, fuimos donde estaban los demás

-Llegamos-les dije

-Bien, pues siéntense-contesto Kid

-No, yo iré a comprar algo de comer primero, muero de hambre-contesto Nagato

-Bien, ya sabes que estamos aquí-volvió a decir Kid

-Espera Nagato, iré contigo-y nos dirigimos hacia la fila.

Al llegar a la fila, notamos que no estaba muy larga, así que nos pusimos a hablar

-Quiero un poco de pizza, mejor dicho mucha pizza-comenzó Nagato

-Pues déjame decirte que la pizza de aquí es muy buena

-Eso espero, porque yo soy muy delicada con eso de la pizza, debe ser deliciosa

-Pues veras que sí.

Luego llego nuestro turno, Nagato pidió 4 rebanadas de pizza, gelatina de fresa, espagueti boloñés, una coca-cola, y fue a comprar un chocolate a la máquina expendedora, y yo, solo pedí una ensalada. Me sorprendió que pidiera tanto, siendo que no se veía del tipo de persona que comiera mucho, y no la había visto comer tanto anteriormente.

Después, nos fuimos caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos, en el camino Nagato se comió todo y solo quedaba su chocolate y mejor lo guardo, vaya que si comía.

Seguimos caminando hacia la mesa, pero a unos metros de llegar choque contra alguien y caí.

-Yo lo siento-vi su rostro-…Kim

-Eres una estúpida Maka, tan idiota como siempre-ahora todo mundo observaba en silencio

-Maka, ¿Estás bien?-Nagato me ayudo a levantarme, luego se giro hacia Kim-Maka no es ninguna idiota ni estúpida, esa eres tú por no fijarte por donde caminas.

-Ahh, tu eres la chica nueva, ¿acaso quieres que te de una paliza junto con Maka?

-¿Quieres intentarlo? Me gustaría ver eso-Ambas se miraban con furia, mientras se escuchaban murmullos de la gente

-Ohh, ¿Estas retando a Kim? Comentes un grave error nueva-ahora hablo Jaqueline

-Nagato, ya basta-le dije, pero al parecer me ignoro.

-Ya veo, tienes una lame-suelas que te sigue a todos lados, y mi nombre es Nagato, lame-suelas

-¡ YO NO SOY NINGUNA LAME-SUELAS !

-Basta, tú te lo has buscado-entonces Kim agarro a Nagato del cuello de su sudadera

-Vamos, golpéame, quiero ver y sentir que puedes hacerlo

-Hagámoslo de una mejor manera-dijo B*S, lo cual me sorprendió que no gritara-¿Qué tal si se enfrentan en la clase de combate?

-Me parece perfecto.-Kim soltó a Nagato-Tu y yo después del almuerzo.

-Eso será demasiado fácil, porque no mejor ustedes 2 contra mí, tu sola caerás muy rápido

-¡Ja! No quieras parecer fuerte novata, ya verás cómo te va-y después de eso, Kim y Jaqueline se fueron.

-Mmm… no saben lo que les espera-hablo Soul

-Nagato, muchas gracias, pero no tenias que hacerlo-le dije a Nagato

-Tranquila Maka, lo hice por que quise, y porque quiero quitarles ese aire de "yo mando aquí en la escuela porque soy mejor que tu". Y Soul tiene razón, no saben lo que les espera… ¿Verdad B*S?

-¡ YA TE DIJE QUE ES POR QUE NO ESTABA LISTO !

-Ya claro, lo que tu digas, mejor ya vamos a comer-dijo Nagato.

-Pero Nagato, tu ya te comiste todo-le dije

-Oh, es cirto, entonces los esperare, y si la pizza estaba exquisita.

Entonces nos sentamos a comer y recordé algo…

-Oi Nagato, tu dijiste que nos enseñarías como tocas la guitarra eléctrica.

-Oh, es cierto, ¿Por qué?

-Quedan 20 min. para que acabe el almuerzo, ¿por qué no vamos al salón de música y nos enseñas como tocas?

-Claro, si ustedes están de acuerdo

-¿Y por qué no?-comenzó a hablar Kid-así podre ver si tocas simétricamente

-Ok. Adelántense mientras yo voy por la guitarra al salón

-Bien.

Nosotros nos fuimos al salón de música, mientras Nagato iba por su guitarra, como habíamos acordado. Al llegar estaba vacío, como siempre, y 2 min. después llego Nagato.

-Bien, necesito un amplificador

-Aquí hay uno-y se lo dio Soul

-Bien, y… ¿Qué les apetece escuchar?

-Lo que sea, una canción que a ti te guste.

-Bien, déjenme pensar un momento… ¿Qué les parece si toco una hecha por mi?

-Eso sería perfecto-dijo Soul

-¡ Eso le vendría perfectamente bien a los oídos de un dios como yo, asi podre ver que tan talentosa eres mortal !-dijo también B*S

-Muy bien, entonces les tocare esta canción, la cual titule Across the Line, bien, aquí voy, pero necesito esto.

Entonces saco su celular y lo conecto a una bocina que había ahí, empezó un tono extraño, que entendí por que lo había puesto así, no se puede hacer con guitarra, entonces empezó a cantar:

_In this desert__  
__In darkness__  
__Lying with the gun across his chest__  
__Pretending__  
__He's heartless__  
__As the fire flashes in the sky__  
__He was fragile__  
__And frozen__  
__When the bullet took away his friend__  
__And now he's somehow__  
__More broken___

_He's pulling his weapon to his side__  
__Loading it full of his goodbyes__  
__Holding an enemy across the line__  
__He's pulling his weapon to his side__  
__Loading it full of his goodbyes__  
__Holding an enemy across the line___

_Sweating__  
__And shaking__  
__Lying with her hands across her chest__  
__She wakes with__  
__Her cravings__  
__As the fire flashes in her eye__  
__She was fragile__  
__And frozen__  
__When the needle took away her friend__  
__But now she's somehow__  
__More broken___

_she's pulling her weapon to her side__  
__Loading it full of her goodbyes__  
__Holding an enemy across the line__  
__She's pulling her weapon to her side__  
__Loading it full of her goodbyes__  
__Holding an enemy across the line___

_With every battle he's chosing__  
__With every fight he's losing__  
__His enemy's not far behind__  
__With every promise she's broken__  
__With every lie she's spoken__  
__Her enemy's not far behind___

_It's your time__  
__It's your time__  
__It's your time__  
__It's-your-TIME!___

_He's pulling his weapon to his side__  
__Loading it full of his goodbyes__  
__Holding an enemy across the line__  
__She's pulling her weapon to her side__  
__Loading it full of her goodbyes__  
__Holding an enemy across the line___

_With every battle he's chosing__  
__With every fight he's losing__  
__His enemy's not far behind__  
__With every promise she's broken__  
__With every lie she's spoken__  
__Her enemy's not far behind._

Dejo de tocar, y entonces todos le aplaudimos, pues tocaba y cantaba muy bien.

-Nagato, tocas muy bien-dije yo

-Además cantas extraño pero muy bien a la vez, una perfecta y simétrica combinación-dijo Kid

-Tu estilo de música es muy cool-dijo Soul

-Para ser una simple mortal, ¡ NO TOCAS NADA MAL !-le dijo B*S

-Eres muy buena en esto Nagato-Le dijo Tsubaki con una de sus características sonrisas

-No me agrada mucho esa música, pero lo haces muy bien-dijo Liz

-Jajajajaja, Nagato toca increíble, jajajaja ¡ JIRAFA !-dijo Patty

-Pues, muchas gracias-dijo ella con la cara roja

Luego, sonó el timbre de entrada.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a clases, debo guardar mi guitarra-empezó a hablar Nagato

-Bien, entonces vamos al gimnasio a la clase de combate

-Cierto, la clase de combate, será muy interesante-dijo B*S, lo cual me sorprendió que no haya gritado y lo haya dicho tan tranquilo

-Cierto, lo olvide, mi batalla con Kim y Jaqueline, pues vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde-y Nagato sonrió maliciosamente-Les hare saber que no mandan aquí-y comenzó a caminar.

Entonces nos fuimos detrás de ella, y me di cuenta, de que esta clase, iba a ser muy divertida…

**Bueno, fin del capítulo. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué le sucederá a Kim? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio ! (ok, eso suena tan LoL)**

**En fin, aquí lo que creo yo se deba aclarar:**

**La canción, por si la quieren escuchar se llama Across the Line, como ya dije arriba, y es de Linkin Park.**

**Bueno, creo que es todo, y si tardo en actualizar, es porque el martes 13 de noviembre (se supone que es de mala suerte ¿no? XD) sale a la venta el Call of Duty Black Ops II, asi que ese hermoso y sexi juego, será la causa de que no actualiza rápido, y hablando de, ¿ya jugaron Halo 4? Esta genial, pero el final es muy triste T-T**

**En fin, yo me despido y nos leemos después, SAYO !**

**Nagato fuera.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Kim cae Misión misteriosa

**Hola Minna-san.**

**He tardado, lo sé. Tengo excusas, si. Son validas, para ustedes no sé, para mí sí.**

**Es que el Halo 4 y el CoD: BO II son tas sexis, que no puedo dejar de jugarlos, además, como estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones, hay muchos exámenes, proyectos, trabajos finales, etc, etc.**

**Bueno, lo que se debe saber: **

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Bien, ahora disfruten leyendo ^^**

_Capitulo 9: Kim es derrotada. Misión misteriosa_

_-Cierto, la clase de combate, será muy interesante-dijo B*S, lo cual me sorprendió que no haya gritado y lo haya dicho tan tranquilo_

_-Cierto, lo olvide, mi batalla con Kim y Jaqueline, pues vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde-y Nagato sonrió maliciosamente-Les hare saber que no mandan aquí-y comenzó a caminar._

_Entonces nos fuimos detrás de ella, y me di cuenta, de que esta clase, iba a ser muy divertida…_

_Maka POV_

Seguimos caminando hasta el gimnasio, en el camino se escuchaba murmurar a todos sobre la pelea de Kim y Nagato, vaya, que rápido se esparcen los chismes.

-Jajaja-Nagato comenzó a reírse un poco y en un tono bajo

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte y los demás voltearon

-Es solo que, se me hace muy divertido que todos estén comentando sobre la pelea, pero más divertido que digan que Kim acabara conmigo en menos de 1 minuto.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que la mayoría de estos idiotas no vio tu pelea contra B*S-le contesto Soul con una sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba

-Pues bien, continuemos hacia el gimnasio, no puedo evitar las ganas que tengo de llegar y acabar con ella.

Seguimos caminando, escuchando los murmullos, las conversaciones, las risas y los pasos que también se dirigían al gimnasio.

_Nagato POV_

Llegamos al gimnasio, y me sorprendí de cuanta gente había ya en el gimnasio.

-Vaya, cuanta gente-comencé a hablar.

-Es lógico, tú la novata, reto a la "veterana" Kim por así decirlo, es algo que muchos no se pueden perder-hablo Soul.

-Pues si vinieron a ver un espectáculo, hay que dárselos, ¿no?

-Tu forma de pensar es muy cool.

-¡ AHORA VE Y DEMUESTRALE A ES MORTAL, DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ, NYAJAJAJA !

-Claro que si-y choque mis palmas con las de Soul y B*S-iré a prepararme, vengan, por allá hay algunos asientos libres.

Entonces llego Sid-Sensei y todos se callaron y se sentaron.

-Bien chicos, comencemos con el entrenamiento, todos ya saben cómo combatir, pero como Nagato es nueva, ira primero, ven aca.

Entonces yo me acerque hacia Sid-Sensei

-No sé porque rayos hay tanta gente aquí, pero bueno, como eres la novata, por así decirlo, escoge a tu contrincante.

-Bien, escojo a Kim.

-¿Estás segura? Ella es una de las más avanzadas en esta clase

-Totalmente.

-Bien, entonces ve a prepararte.

Legue a donde estaban mis amigos, y ellos se acercaron, excepto B*S y Soul.

-Bien Nagato, Kim es un tramposa, así que ten mucho cuidado-empezó Maka

-Si va perdiendo, hará todo lo posible por ganar-prosiguió Liz

-Incluso trampa-continuo Tsubaki, me sorprendió que no me dijera que no peleara

-Así que sal y dale una buena paliza jajajaja-dijo Patty con su característica risa

-Y no olvides derrotarla lo más simétricamente posible-a este ni falta hace mencionarlo

Ellos me apoyaban y yo simplemente quería partirle la cara a esa estúpida por creerse superior a los demás, y por eso las golpeaba, odio a ese tipo de gente. Entonces Sid-Sensei me llamo para que fuera para el centro de la cancha junto con Kim.

-Bien chicas, quiero un pelea limpia, nada de trucos o trampas, sin armas, y Kim, no te pases mucho, recuerda que es una novata.

-No es necesario que sea más gentil conmigo, seré una novata aquí, pero no sabes cómo peleo, así que no te contengas.

-Como quieras, será muy divertido.

-Bien, entonces, comiences.

Dicho esto por Sid-Sensei, varios chicos empezaron a gritar emocionados, Sid-Sensei se fue a una esquina para observar mejor la batalla.

-Bien novata, es hora de comenzar, pero para que veas que soy una persona considerada, te dejare atacar primero.

-Mala decisión Kim, pero como quieras.

Me acerque corriendo a ella, dispuesta a darle un golpe en la cara, pero primero hice como que le iba a dar un gancho izquierdo, lo tapo, justo como yo pensaba, así que ahora solo tenía que darle con el derecho en la cara, pero al darlo, demonios…

-Vaya, ¿así que este fue tu ataque? Patético, toma esto !

Entonces se agacho y giro en su eje con la pierna derecha estirada, esto hizo que me cayera, entonces ella me iba a dar con el talón en la cara, pero me moví a la derecha, y se me ocurrió algo loco, pero divertido. Me levante con mis brazos y quede cabeza abajo, entonces estire mis piernas y comencé a girar, no veía nada, pero sonreí cuando sentí que mi pie golpeo algo, así que pare y di una voltereta hacia atrás para levantarme. Kim estaba tirada.

-¿Qué tal los movimientos de la novata? ¿Nada mal, eh?

Ella se enfado y se levanto rápidamente, dispuesta a darme, se acerco a mí y empezó a dar varios puñetazos, yo esquive lo mas que pude, creí que sería más lenta, pero se movía con rapidez y en un momento sentí su puño en mi cara, también golpea fuerte. Con el golpe en la cara, hizo que me girara un poco, entonces me dio en el estomago con el otro brazo y por el impacto me agache un poco y luego aprovecho para darme una patada en la cara que me tiro de nuevo.

-Agh-fue lo único que pronuncie

-Tus movimientos son buenos, pero sigo siendo mejor.

Entonces me levante, limpie un poco de sangre que salía de la comisura de mis labios, me arregle mi sudadera y la mire.

-Vale, creo que empezare a pelear más en serio, el juego se puso más interesante-y sonreí irónicamente, al parecer esto hizo enojar a Kim.

-¿Juego? ¡¿ CREES QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO !? ¡ YO TE ENSEÑARE QUE ES UN JUEGO !-y se abalanzo contra mí de nuevo, pero ahora llego con una patada, la detuve e intento darme más golpes, como ya sabía su rapidez, esquive todos esta vez, intento darme también de nuevo en el estomago, pero los pare también, esos muy a tiempo. Entonces salto para golpear mi cabeza con una patada, pero alcance a agacharme e hice una tipo voltereta hacia atrás, pero golpee a Kim con las piernas, lo que ocasiono que saliera más lejos y callera de cara. Y mientras se levantaba le dije:

-Vale Kim, ya atacaste tú, ahora es mi turno.

Corrí hacia ella, pero en vez de golpearla me deslice por entre sus piernas y las jale mientras me deslizaba, esto hizo que cayera, pero puso las manos, entonces también dio una voltereta hacia atrás para reponerse. Me levante rápidamente y de nuevo me dirigí hacia ella, casi llegando me pare y di una patada a la altura de su cara, ella detuvo mi pierna y la tenia agarrada, sonrió y yo sonreí mas, di un pequeño salto y la golpee con la otra pierna, soltó mi otra pierna y con la que ya tenía en el aire le di un golpe de regreso. Como quedo un poco mas atontada de lo normal, aproveche para darle un codazo derecho y regresarlo para atrás como mi patada. La golpee en el estomago, luego le di un rodillazo en la cara para que volviera a levantarse y pudiera darle otro golpe, pero se abalanzo rápido hacia mí y me tomo por los hombros, yo sujete sus brazos y se me ocurrió golpearlos para quitarla, pero se los rompería y eso haría que se acabara la pelea y no sería divertido, así que decidí darle un cabezazo, loco, lo sé. Se movió hacia atrás por el golpe, a mí también me dolió un poco, pero para esto aproveche para acercarme y golpearla en los nervios con mis dedo índice y medio, solo le di en los brazos y en las piernas, para que dejara de moverlos por un momento, y cuando esto sucedio, aproveche para darle un tajo en el cuello con la palma de mi mano derecha hacia abajo y darle con la palma de mi mano izquierda en el estomago. Nos quedamos quietas por unos segundos, después, ella cayo.

Todo estuvo en silencio, y cuando voltee a ver al público, este se levanto a aplaudir emocionado por la batalla, yo solo sonreí y salude, entonces se acerco Sid-Sensei.

-La ganadora de esta batalla, Nagato.

Yo solo levante la mano y salude.

_Soul POV_

Estaba tranquilamente sentado, esperando como comenzaba la batalla, al principio creí que Nagato perdería por que tuvo un mal comienzo, pero se levanto y contraataco y fue efectivo, y volví a tener esperanzas. Pero luego Kim le estaba dando una paliza, y perdí toda esperanza. Pero luego la que estaba recibiendo la paliza era Kim, me reí cuando cayó de cara, fue tan gracioso, ella lo merece, y minutos después, Nagato gano. Todos se quedaron callados por lo que acababa de pasar, casi nadie se lo esperaba, ¿Kim derrotada? Pero luego todos nos levantamos y gritamos emocionados, Sid-Sensei anuncio a Nagato como la ganadora y los chicos y yo corrimos hacia Nagato.

-Wow Nagato, le diste una paliza a Kim, tal como lo dijiste.

-Je, así es, y lo hice de la manera más cool y simétrica que pude

-Pues, no fue perfectamente simétrico, pero te acercaste a la perfección-dijo Kid

-En fin, ya que se acabo este combate, quiero sentarme a descansar un poco, debo admitir que golpea fuerte, ya que aun me duele un poco, y la sangre sigue saliendo de mi diente.

-Ven Nagato-le dijo Maka-vamos a sentarnos por acá, para que puedas descansar un poco

-Perfecto, chicos vamos para allá-nos dijo Nagato y nos fuimos todos a sentarnos.

Estuvimos platicando sobre la pelea, todos estábamos sentados, excepto por Nagato que estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Maka, y nos reíamos al mismo tiempo al ver como se llevaban a Kim en una camilla a la enfermería.

-Bien chicos-comenzó a hablar Sid-Sensei y todos volteamos a verlo-me gustaría continuar con los combates, pero Shinigami-sama acaba de llamarme, asi que tengo que ir, por lo tanto este tiempo se queda libre-y después de esto se fue, genial, no tenía ganas de combatir hoy, además ya miramos una pelea bastante cool.

Asi que seguimos platicando, riéndonos, diciendo tonterías…

_Nagato POV_

Después de que Sid-sensei se fue, me quede con los chicos bromeando, platicando, diciendo y haciendo tonterías, riéndonos… esto se siente tan bien, por fin siento que tengo amigos, pero no quiero perderlos, por lo tanto no deben saber nada…

_Maka POV_

Después del tiempo libre, sonó el timbre.

-Vamos chicos, nos toca química con Stein.

-Ohhh, odio su clase, la química no es nada cool.

Iba a empezar a regañar a Soul, pero Nagato me gano la palabra.

-Soul, no seas cabeza dura, sin la química, no seriamos ni tendríamos nada, ya que todo es un proceso químico, todo es materia, en resumen, todo es química.

Soul se quedo callado y solo metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón para luego comenzar a caminar. Nos fuimos todos juntos al salón de química, al llegar estaba vacío, así que nos fuimos a nuestros lugares.

-Ouh, duele

-Nagato, si aun te duele, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te lleváramos a la enfermería?-le pregunto amablemente Tsubaki

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, pero no es nada, he soportado cosas peores.

-A si, ¿Cómo qué?-le pregunte

-Pues ya sabes, cosas que suceden que duelen más que varios golpes

-Sé que hay cosas que duelen más, pero dime ¿qué cosa de esas te sucedió anteriormente a ti?

_Nagato POV_

Demonios, Maka me tenia acorralada, no podía contarle lo sucedido, no podía contarle lo que sucedía cuando había luna llena, eso le daría la duda de por qué sucede esto, entonces tendría que relatarle mi vida y… lo que soy.

-¿Entonces Nagato? ¿Qué fue?

-Bueno… tu ganas, me sucedió cuando comencé a practicar skate-mentí-, subí una rampa muy alta, intente hacer un 360 pero no me pare bien en la patineta, entonces caí desde arriba y me quebré el brazo en tres partes, aquí está la cicatriz, mira-está bien, no le mentí del todo, la herida fue real, pero no sucedió por eso.

-Vaya-hablo Tsubaki-parece que si debió doler

-Y bastante, era una altura de 3 metros y todo mi peso cayó en el brazo

-Vale, con esto compruebo que no tienes que ir a la enfermería

-Gracias Maka.

Después de esto, los demás chicos entraron al salón, y los que pasaban enseguida de mi decían cosas como: "la venciste, lo tenía bien merecido" o "lo que hiciste, creí que jamás pasaría" también cosas como "oohhh, como te admiro" etc., etc. yo solo les agradecía y les sonreía. Luego entro Stein.

-Bien, todos por favor tomen asiento, pasare asistencia-y comenzó con la asistencia, yo era la última por mi apellido. Al pasar por todos los de la lista por fin iba a terminar.

-Y por último, Uchiha

-Aquí-levante mi brazo

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos, si Kim no está aquí, es porque la derrotaste

-Bueno, no quiero presumir, pero… es cierto, ahora está en la enfermería, probablemente desmayada o noqueada.

-Excelente, algún día iré a verte pelear, pero eso será después, por el momento Shinigami-sama te llama, junto con Albarn y Evans

-¿A mí? ¿En serio?

-Sí, y váyanse ya, antes de que me arrepienta y los elija como voluntarios para disección en vez de Kilik

-¿Y yo por qué?-resoplo exaltado Kilik

-Vale, entonces nosotros nos vamos-dijo Maka, porque yo me quede quieta con cara de: "¿y qué le sucede a este loco? Entonces, nos fuimos hacia el despacho de Shinigami-sama.

Fuimos en dirección a la oficina de Shinigami-sama.

-¿Qué querrá Shinigami-sama?-pregunto Maka volteándome a ver

-No lo se

-Es extraño que nos haya mandado a hablar solo a nosotros 3, son los demás, a y no es por ofender, pero tú eres una novata aun Nagato-comento Soul

-Lo sé, pero según yo me ha visto pelear-le di una mordida a mi chocolate-y se ha de haber dado cuenta de que soy buena y nos enviara a una misión.

-Eso es lógico, puede ser que sea cierto pero…, espera, Nagato, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste ese chocolate? Hace un momento no lo tenías.

-De donde saque chocolates es un secreto, jejeje

-Mmm… después descubriré de donde-me miro Maka con una mirada retadora

-Chicas, dejen de pelear por un chocolate, aun que yo también tratare de encontrar tu escondite después-otro que me reta-pero ya llegamos

Empezamos a caminas hacia adentro y se me ocurrió algo.

-Vale, les propongo un trato, si encuentran mis escondites de chocolates, se quedran con todos los que hay

-¿Tienes más?-preguntaron al unisonó

-Sí, desde que llegue a su departamento he estado escondiendo chocolates, y también traigo conmigo escondidos. Entonces, ¿aceptan?

-Por supuesto-dijo Soul

-Pero si tu ganas, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-pregunto Maka

-Mmm… Quiero un día completo en donde ustedes sean mis sirvientes

-Trato hecho-dijo sin pensar Soul-vete despidiendo de tus chocolates

-Claro, como si los fueran a encontrar, ¿hacemos el juego esta noche?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamaron ambos.

-Bien, entonces está decidido, mientras entremos con Shinigami-sama para ver que necesita.

Entonces entramos a la Death Room, recorrimos el largo pasillo con las guillotinas encima de nosotros, se me hizo muy extraña esa decoración, pero se veía genial de cierta forma. Entonces, llegamos a donde estaba Shinigami-sama.

-¡Hola, holitas!

-Hola de nuevo, Shinigami-sama-le salude

-Buenas tardes-dijo Maka-¿Para qué solicito nuestra presencia?

-Hoy los necesito, para una misión que llevaran a cabo mañana, donde solo ustedes 3 podrán cumplirla…

**Bueno, he aquí el capitulo 9, ¿Cuál es esa extraña misión que solo ellos 3 pueden cumplir? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo (XD, eso es tan LoL)**

**Mis excusas están arriba, para que no reclamen nada, nos leemos depues**

**Nagato fuera.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Preparados para la mision

**Que tal minna-san, le yo aquí de nuevo, simplemente lean, no tengo nada que comentar.**

**Lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Disfruten su lectura ^^**

_Capitulo 10: Preparados para la misión_

_-Hola de nuevo, Shinigami-sama-le salude_

_-Buenas tardes-dijo Maka-¿Para qué solicito nuestra presencia?_

_-Hoy los necesito, para una misión que llevaran a cabo mañana, donde solo ustedes 3 podrán cumplirla…_

_Nagato POV_

¿Una misión exclusiva, donde solo nosotros 3 podemos cumplirla? ¿De qué se trata esto? Ahora la curiosidad me está matando

-Shinigami-sama, ¿puedo preguntar de que se trata?

-Pues ya lo hiciste

Eh…-me salió una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza estilo anime-entonces dígame de que se trata

-Por supuesto. La misión consiste en ir a acabar con un kishin, que está a punto de convertirse en un demonio, unas cuantas almas más, y todo se volverá un desastre. Por supuesto tiene secuaces que lo protegerán a toda costa, así que los necesito a ustedes 3.

Pero, ¿Por qué solo a nosotros 3?-pregunto Maka-B*S y Tsubaki son más fuertes que Soul y yo.

-Sí, pero tú tienes las vibraciones anti-demonio, Soul jamás te dejaría aunque se lo ordenases y le des mil excusas, como B*S y Tsubaki, y por eso ira Nagato, es incluso más fuerte que B*S, es muy lista y su estilo de pelea ninja les servirá de mucho.

-Oh, pare por favor, me alaga, jajaja-dije en tono de broma

-Bien, ¿entonces aceptan la misión?

-¡CLARO!-dijimos al unisonó

-Bien, entonces mañana deben ir al centro del bosque de Death City, ahí es donde está escondido, lógicamente alrededor estarán sus esbirros cuidando de él, así que tengan cuidado. Por lo regular secuestran gente y hacen sacrificios a las 12:00 p.m, así que lleguen antes para que puedan acabar con él y salvar a las víctimas.

-Lo que diga, acabaremos con ese bastardo-sonreí feliz por la dificultad de la misión, seria emocionante

-Pero Shinigami-sama, ¿entonces no podemos llevar a nadie más?-pregunto Maka

-Ohh, por supuesto que sí, lleven a los demás, solo bromeaba

-Muy bien, gracias, nosotros nos retiramos.

-Bien, asegúrense de estar preparados para mañana, adiosito

Y nos fuimos de la Death Room. Al salir comenzamos a hablar de nuevo.

-Nagato, ¿te emociona esta misión?-me pregunto Soul

-Por supuesto, ¿no escuchaste la dificultad? Será genial

-Es bueno que te guste, así podrás hacerla con más entusiasmo. Ahora hay que avisarle a los demás-continuo Maka.

-Por supuesto, juntos será más divertido-conteste.

-¿Aun estaríamos en química verdad?-pregunto Soul

-Así es, así que vamos-dijo Maka

-Aaahhh, que fastidio-dijo Soul y caminamos hacia el salón, pero Soul lo hacía con pesadez.

Al llegar al salón, tocamos como de costumbre, pero nadie abrió ni nos dio el pase, así que volvimos a tocar, y sucedió lo mismo.

-Qué extraño, nadie abre, tendremos que irnos-dijo victorioso Soul

-Claro que no, esperaremos y…-mientras Maka regañaba a Soul, Tsubaki abrió la puerta.

-Hola chicos, lamento haber tardado, pero Stein no está y estábamos platicando, así que no escuchamos bien hasta que Maka regaño a Soul.

-Bien, no hay problema, gracias Tsubaki.-le agradeci-Soul, Maka, a veces parecen una pareja.

Los mire y estaban totalmente rojos, Tsubaki y yo reímos en un tono bajo. Para mí que ellos se gustan, aun que no lo quieran admitir.

Al entrar, había varios grupitos platicando animadamente, así que nosotros nos dirigimos al nuestro, pero al ir subiendo me di cuenta de que Kim ya estaba en el salón, y chocamos las miradas, ella me miraba con odio y yo con diversión.

-Hola Kim, ¿pero que te paso? A sí, ya recuerdo, te di una paliza hace un rato, ja-me burle.

-Uchiha, esto no se va a quedar así, así que para cuando me recupere, te reto a una pelea con tu arma.

-¿Tu usaras a Jaqueline, no? Yo solo tengo una katana, 2 contra una, pero no importa, acepto con esas condiciones.

-Para ese entonces, te aplastare

-Claro Kim, lo que tu digas-y le deje caer mi mano en el hombro

-Auch, maldita, ya me las pagaras

Y me fui con los demás, que veían la escena divertidos.

-¿Te volvió a retar?-me pregunto B*S

-Así es, pero el resultado será el mismo, ella no sabe como peleo con mi Katana

-Tal vez con otra paliza más aprenderá-Dijo Maka y todos reímos juntos, luego sono el timbre de cambio de clase.

-Sí, esto no puede ser mejor, no tuvimos clases con Stein por ir con Shinigami-sama y ya no las tendremos por que ahora toca con Marie-sensei, este día es cool y dudo que se pueda poner mejor.

-Eres un flojo Soul, por cierto chicos tenemos que comentarles sobre algo respecto a lo que hablamos con Shinigami-sama-les dije y en ese momento entro Marie-sensei-, pero creo que tendrá que ser después de clases-y me levante para irme a mi lugar, pero Marie-sensei hablo.

-Oh no chicos, no es necesario que se muevan, solo vengo a informarles que no podre estar con ustedes esta hora, hay un problema que estamos tratando con Shinigami-sama, solo vengo a dejarles estos deberes para la casa que están en el pizarrón y a decirles que ya se pueden retirar, nos vemos mañana-y se fue.

Entonces todos acomodaron sus sillas, recogieron sus cosas e iban saliendo.

-Cuando dije que este día no podría ponerse mejor, me equivoque-sonrió Soul y luego salió junto a Maka.

-Oigan, esperen-les dije-¿Dónde nos vemos para comentar lo que dijo Shinigami-sama?

-Mmm… ¿les parece atrás de la escuela en el gran árbol?-pregunto Tsubaki

-Está bien-dijo Liz-pero mientras no subamos, porque me acabo de pintar las uñas y no quiero arruinarlas

-Como quieras, adelántense, tengo que ir aun por mi guitarra al salón de música.

-Vale, te esperamos haya-dijo Maka y se fueron. Me quede en el salón con solo Kim y Jaqueline

Las mire y Jaqueline estaba ayudando a Kim a pararse y que tomara sus muletas

-¿Tan grave te deje que tienes que usar muletas? Dios, creo que golpee algo fuerte tus nervios, eso te enseñara a no subestimar a tus contrincantes.

-Mira Nagato, mejor cállate, en el combate con armas no te será tan fácil, soy muy buena y mas con Jaqueline

-Como digas, pero me vuelves a subestimar, no sabes cómo peleo con Katana o con mis Ballistic Knife

-Eso lo veremos después-me dijo, y tome mis cosas y empecé a caminar hacia la salida

-Como quieras, yo ya me voy-seguí caminando, luego tuve la sensación de que me lanzaban algo y salte hacia atrás y caí arriba del escritorio del profesor, el mirar al suelo estaba una muleta.

-Con eso no lograras hacerme mucho daño, mejor recupérate y ya pelearemos después, no me gusta golpear a personas en desventaja-y salí.

"Aunque no creo que este para cuando te recuperes-comencé a pensar-le dije a Maka que solo estaría una semana aquí, han pasado 3 días y muchas cosas, se han vuelto mis amigos, no quiero irme, pero tendría que contarles mi pasado, después de eso estaré sola de nuevo, así que tendré que…"

-Ouch-me golpee con alguien

-Oh yo lo siento, soy un descuidado, disculpa

-No te preocupes, la descuidada soy-me levante y lo mire-… yo

Mire al chico frente a mí, era un poco más alto que yo, cabello obscuro, ojos café obscuro, tenía unas facciones muy definidas, que lo hacían ver como hombre, traía una playera negra pegada a su cuerpo, no estaba nada mal, unos jeans y converse negros, y probablemente tendría más o menos la edad que yo.

-No, vamos fue mi culpa, yo lo siento, todo por ir pensando en cosas sin sentido

-Ya vale, que somos 2, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, jejeje

-Sí, o cierto, disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Yosuke Crow, un gusto

-Claro-estreche su mano-Yo me llamo Nagato Uchiha

-Bonito nombre-esto hizo que me sonrojara un poco, así que voltee hacia el suelo.

-Gra…gracias

-Bueno, debo dejarte, tengo unos asuntos de los cuales hablar con el director

-Sí, si no te preocupes no hay problema

-Bien, espero verte pronto, nos vemos

-Si claro, adiós-y se fue al lado contrario que yo

Me quede parada en mi lugar, luego me recargue en la pared, a pensar de nuevo. "Vaya, hasta ahora es el chico mas cortes y guapo que he visto… ¿Por qué pienso en él? Además, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué tiemblo? No puede ser amor a primera vista, no, no, no, no, eso no existe, además si fuera eso, no lo vería mas, debo irme en 4 días o menos"

Me puse un poco triste y seguí hacia el salón de música. Ya ahí tome mi guitarra y me dirigí al patio trasero del Shibusen, pero al pasar por la Death Room pensé: "¿De qué iba a hablar Yosuke con Shinigami-sama? Me gusta su nombre, espera, debo dejar de pensar en él, y de lo que sea que estén hablando haya adentro, no es de mi incumbencia" y seguí caminando.

Ya llegando al lugar indicado, ahí estaban todos

-Oe, Nagato, ¿Por qué haces esperar tanto a tu gran dios?-yo aun no reaccionaba del todo después de aquel encuentro

-Ehh… ¿Qué?

-Que por qué tardaste tanto-me dijo con cansancio Soul

-Ah, eso es porque… emm… no encontraba la guitarra, es todo

-Con que no encontrabas la guitarra, ¿eh?-Pregunto Maka con tono pícaro

-Ehh… claro que si, fue eso, ¿Qué mas pudo haber pasado? Jejejeje-estaba nerviosa

-Tal vez te encontraste con un chico-dijo Tsubaki en el mismo tono que Maka, no la conocía así.

-Eh, ¿un chico? Por favor, claro que no, eso no sucedió

-¿Y entonces por que están nerviosa y te poner roja?-ahora fue Liz, con el mismo tono

-¿POR QUE NO ME CREEN? No me encontré con Yosuke en el… mierda

-Así que se llama Yosuke-Patty en el mismo tono, me sorprendió que no sonara infantil

-¿Yosuke? ¿Quién dijo Yosuke?

-Nagato, tu lo acabas de decir, admítelo ya-Kid, maldito

-Yo… bueno… etto… aahhh, ustedes ganan, choque con él en el pasillo por ir pensando y no fijarme, y fue muy amable y muy lindo, me dijo su nombre y me dijo que esperaba verme pronto

-¿Y qué tal esta? ¿Te gusto? ¿Es sexi?-inmediatamente Liz me bombardeo con muchas preguntas

-Bueno… etto…-me puse roja y los demás veían divertidos y atentos la escena-está muy bien físicamente… digamos que si, algo… y si es sexi… esperen, ¿Qué no se supone que les íbamos a decir sobre la misión?-dije ya totalmente roja

-¿Cuál misión?-preguntaron todos al unisonó

-A si, cuando fuimos a hablar con Shinigami-sama, nos comento sobre una misión peligrosa para mañana, y que era importante que Nagato, Soul y yo vayamos aunque sea.

-Sí, también dijo que es de alto riesgo y que les podíamos decir a ustedes para ver si quieren acompañarnos-continuo Soul, luego me acerque yo ya más calmada

-Sera mañana, tenemos que detenerlo antes de las 12:00 de la medianoche, o matara a víctimas inocentes para convertirse en un demonio y nuestro trabajo es acabarlo y salvar a las personas, entonces, ¿irán?

-Cuenten con nosotros-dijo Kid

-Si, jajaja-Patty volvió a ser infantil

-Bueno, nos encantaría ir, pero las heridas de B*S…fue interrumpida Tsubaki

-Esto no es nada, ¡A UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO, NADA PUEDE DETENERLO, ASI QUE EN DEFINITIVA IREMOS, NYAJAJAJA!

-Bien, entonces somos todos, entonces mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo a qué hora nos vemos y todo eso, por ahora pueden retirarse-Kid me gano la palabra

-Vale, jefe-le dije y nos despedimos de todos hasta el día de mañana.

En el camino, íbamos muy callados, sin tema de conversación, hasta que Maka lo arruino

-Así que, se llama Yosuke

-Maka por favor, basta ya, solo fue un encuentro casual

-Sí pero de un encuentro casual puede suceder algo mas, como cuando Soul y yo nos encontramos, pero solo somos compañeros

-Exacto-dijo Soul

-Sí, pero todos pretenden que Yosuke y yo nos enamoramos y seremos una pareja, ¿Qué tal si es un arma y se vuelve mi compañero como ustedes 2? ¿O me dirás que si eso pasa después seremos una pareja? Si eso me sucede a mí, ten claro que a Soul y a ti también les pasara-los mire y se pusieron rojos, mientras miraban a otro lado

-Eso no es c…cierto, Soul y yo solo somos compañeros, es… es todo

-Exacto, y muy buenos-Soul aun estaba nervioso

-¿Ya ven que se siente? Ja, ahora déjenme en paz

Y seguimos caminando hacia el departamento, en un silencio muy cómodo para mí.

Al llegar cenamos sándwiches de jamón, tomamos refresco, vimos una película y cada quien se fue a dormir.

Yo no podía dormir, estaba pensando todo de nuevo, no me quería ir, pensaba en Yosuke aunque no quisiera y en la misión, ¿Qué será para que tenga que ir yo obligatoriamente? Sea lo que sea, mañana lo descubriré, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

**Bueno, aquí se termina este capítulo, ¿querían saber cuál era la misión? Pues soy mala y lo sabrán después NYAJAJAJAJA**

**En fin, ¿Por qué debe ir Nagato obligatoriamente? ¿Quién es ese Yosuke? ¿Qué pasara con Yosuke y Nagato? Descúbranlo, tal vez y si me dan ganas, en el próximo capítulo ^w^**

**Nagato fuera.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Un partido A la misión

**Hola de nuevo minna-san.**

**Como pudieron ver en el capitulo anterior, actualice mas rápido y eso es porque estoy de vacaciones, así que tratare de actualizar así de rápido en lo que duran mis vacaciones ^^**

**Lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas, disfruten la lectura.**

_Capitulo 11: Un partido, un momento de diversión. A la misión._

_Yo no podía dormir, estaba pensando todo de nuevo, no me quería ir, pensaba en Yosuke aunque no quisiera y en la misión, ¿Qué será para que tenga que ir yo obligatoriamente? Sea lo que sea, mañana lo descubriré, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_Nagato POV_

Abrí los ojos y aun estaba obscuro, se me hizo muy extraño, mire mi celular para ver qué hora era, pero no se veía hora por más que busque el reloj. Me dio igual, lo deje en la mesita del centro y me levante, me dieron ganas de dar un paseo, así que salí del departamento.

Camine por las calles que ya conocía, todo estaba apagado, hasta las tiendas que abren las 24 horas, lo cual se me hizo en realidad extraño. Suspire y mire la luna, estaba roja, no sabía porque, pero lo descubriría mañana en las noticias, posiblemente un hecho que se lleva a cabo solo en un determinado tiempo. Volví mi vista hacia la calle y vi que toda la ciudad se incendiaba, me asuste y lo primero que hice fue correr hacia el departamento para ver a Soul y Maka.

Al llegar abrí las puertas de sus cuartos, ya no había nadie, así que pensé que estarían en el Shibusen a salvo con los demás, entonces corrí hacia allá. Al llegar la puerta principal estaba tapada por vigas que cayeron y bloquearon la entrada, así que entre por una ventana.

Comencé a buscarlos, pero no encontraba a nadie, y me dirigí al salón, allí estaban todos, escuchaba sus voces desde afuera, eran alegres, tranquilas, así que decidí entrar.

Al entrar estaban todos en el suelo, junto con los demás del salón, Marie-sensei y Stein. Estaban todos muertos, con heridas graves, quemaduras, había kunai y shuriquen por todos lados, y algunas navajas parecidas a las de mis ballistic knife

-¡CHICOS!-grite-¿Qué sucedió?

Nadie me contesto, pero casi al fondo vi como se movían unas tablas, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar. Vi que era Maka, estaba debajo de una pila de madera quemada e intentaba salir de allí, así que sin pensarlo la ayude a salir.

-¡Maka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

-¿Por qué?-pronuncio

-¿Por qué, que Maka, que sucedió?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Confiábamos en ti

-Maka, ¿de qué hablas?

-Tú hiciste todo esto, nos traicionaste, aléjate de mí-sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo- eres un monstruo-y comenzó a llorar

-¿Yo hice esto? Pero como…-entonces mire mis manos

-No, me convertí en esto de nuevo, entonces yo…

-Lo hiciste-esa diabólica voz de nuevo

-¡CALLATE BASTARDO!

-Admítelo, lo hiciste, además aquí está la prueba

-No, no, no, yo no lo hice, yo no quería-estaba a punto de llorar

-Nagato, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Maka totalmente demacrada

-Yo…

-Nagato, ¿Por qué…-su voz cambio a la diabólica-lo hiciste?

-Urusai

-Nagato-las voces estaban combinadas

-¡Urusai!

-Nagato…

-¡URUSAI!

Y luego, desperté.

-Nagato, ¡Nagato! ¿Estás bien? Estas muy agitada

-Ehh, Maka-abrí los ojos, era de día, todo estaba normal y Maka estaba viva-ahh, no te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla

-¿Estás segura? Vine a ver que sucedía, por que no escuchaba nada y no olía tan rico como siempre

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo dormí un poco de mas

-Bien, entonces arriba, preparare hoy el desayuno, luego hay que ir al Shibusen y esta noche a la misión

-¿Prepararas el desayuno? Espero que no lo quemes-dijo ahora Soul

-Tsk… Maka…-decía mientras se levantaba

-Espera, que solo lo dije de broma-dijo Soul asustado

-Es tarde Soul, muy tarde-le dije

-¡CHOP!-y Soul quedo seminconsciente en el suelo

-Auch, hasta a mi me dolió

-El se lo busco

-Bueno, Maka si no te importa, tomare un baño primero

-A sí, no hay ningún problema, adelante.

Entonces, tome ropa de mis maletas y me fui al baño, abrí la llave de la regadera, me quite mi ropa sucia y me metí al agua, a bañarme y pensar.

"Ese sueño… ¿será uno que predice el futuro? Si es así, debo irme, no quiero lastimarlos, a ninguno, ya los quiero como mis amigos, no sé si me vean así, pero aquel día jure que protegería a mis seres queridos e importantes, ellos se han vuelto unos de ellos, tal vez los únicos. Y si para protegerlos debo irme, tendré que hacerlo, por su bien"

Después de esto, había terminado, así que cerré las llaves del agua para ponerme ropa limpia y arreglarme.

"Personas importantes para mí, ¿eh?, los odio por haberse juntado conmigo, pero a la vez los aprecio mucho, Maka, Soul, B*S, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Shinigami-sama, Stein, Marie-sensei…" Mientras pensaba esto, ya había salido del baño y me dirigía a la cocina, para desayunar, y al momento de sentarme no sé porque pensé en el. "Yosuke". Sentí como me puse roja, así que baje la mirada

-Nagato, ¿quieres caf… ¿Qué te sucede?

-No es nada, y sí, quiero una taza de café

-Mmm… estas roja, ya se, volviste a pensar en Yosuke, ¿cierto

-¡No es cierto!-me puse mas roja

-Admítelo, ese chico te gusta aunque no lo conozcas-dijo mientras se levantaba Soul y se sobaba la cabeza

-Ya déjenme en paz, está bien, me gusta porque es guapo y amable, ¿sí? ¿Podemos desayunar tranquilamente?

-Claro, al fin lo admites, ja

-Sí, desde ayer debiste decirlo-continúo Soul

-Como sea-dije rodeando los ojos y comenzamos a desayunar. Platicábamos de cosas sin sentido y de tonterías, luego al terminar, era hora de irnos.

-Vale, vámonos ya-dijo Maka

-Espera, déjame voy por mi patineta y mi consola

-Está bien.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis cosas, tome mi patineta, consola, celular, auriculares, y mi mochila. Al ir caminando hacia donde estaban Soul y Maka me fije en el calendario, vi que hoy habría luna llena.

-Ay no, demonios-dije en voz baja-no puedo ir a la misión, pero Maka sospecharía y tendría que contarle, así que tendré que usar mucho mas chakra para evitarlo

-Nagato, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Maka

-No nada, ya voy-y me fui con ellos. En el camino todo fue normal.

Llegamos al Shibusen, no había nadie afuera ya que se nos hizo tarde, todo porque Soul vio a una chica vendiendo chocolates y fue directamente hacia ella a "comprar chocolates". Maka se enojo y se fue, así que yo la seguí y más tarde Soul también lo hizo, así que aquí estábamos: corriendo hacia el salón, una Maka muy enojada, un Soul tratando de disculparse pero siendo ignorado y yo, divertida con la situación. Al llegar al salón, tocamos para que nos abrieran, por desgracia, Stein ya había llegado.

-Chicos, ¿tarde de nuevo?

-Disculpe Stein-sensei, fue culpa de Soul-dijo Maka enojada

-¿Eso es cierto Nagato?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? A mí no me vea, no me quiero meter en esto

-Vale, te creeré Maka, pasen y Soul, tienes retardo

-Como sea-contesto Soul y subimos a nuestros asientos. Al lado de Tsubaki siempre había un asiento vacío y ahí se sentó Maka. Soul y yo nos sentamos más arriba.

-Vaya Soul, ahora si se enojo

-Sí, no quería que se enojara tanto, se me fue de las manos

-¿Se te fue de las manos? ¿Pues qué planeabas?

-Es que… me gusta hacer enojar a Maka, se ve linda cuando hace berrinches y se pone celosa, eso me gusta de ella… demonios, dije de mas

-Entonces, yo estaba en lo correcto, te gusta Maka

-Shhh, calla Nagato, te puede escuchar

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-No quiero recibir un rechazo, y no quiero perderla como amiga.

-A ver, Soul, Nagato, llegan tarde y no me dejan dar mi clase, ¿de qué tema tan interesante estaban hablando para no poner atención en mi clase?-Soul se quedo helado ante esto

-Lo siento Stein, le preguntaba a Soul que por que su cabello es blanco si solo tiene 17.

-Veo que para ti es interesante Nagato, bueno, en castigo tendrás que decirme cuantos tipos de enlaces químicos hay y cuáles son.

-Vale, hay 3 tipos: iónico, covalente y metálico. El covalente se divide en 3 tipos: covalente puro, covalente no polar y covalente polar, ¿quiere que le explique cómo se forma cada uno y sus características?

-No con eso es suficiente, Nagato, ¿Por qué siempre estas preparada cuando te pregunto algo? Siempre sabes el tema aunque no lo haya explicado.

-Bueno, eso es porque, antes viví un tiempo en Nueva York, entonces busque a alguien con quien compartir la renta por que yo sola no podía con un departamento, y me encontré con una maestra de Química llamada Lineth que me ofreció pagar la renta juntas. Y me puse a trabajar en la misma escuela en donde ella daba clases, y como siempre tenia de tiempo libre una hora en donde ella daba clases, me colaba para escuchar el tema y lo que no entendía se lo preguntaba en casa, y así es como aprendí todo esto, estuve viviendo con ella alrededor de 2 años.

-Vale ya veo, ahora pongan atención los demás-y siguió explicando

-Gracias por sacarme de esta

-No hay que agradecer, además yo empecé la plática-y seguimos con la clase, luego sonó el timbre de cambio de clase, entro Marie-sensei y todo iba normal

-Bueno, y esto sería todo sobre este tema de español, ahora saquen su cuaderno de matemáticas, pero les daré una hoja del tema que acabamos de ver que tienen que responder y pegar, emm, Nagato, ¿puedes ir a sacar copias de esto por favor?

-Claro, no hay problema

-Muchas gracias, saca 35 por favor

-Está bien, ya vuelvo-y salí del salón

Me dirigí hacia la "papelería" de la escuela, por así decirlo, ya que era un cuarto donde había impresora con escáner y copiadora, cartulinas, plumas, etc. ese tipo de cosas que solo podíamos tomas o usar cuando un maestro lo indicara.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo y cuando llegue abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, Yosuke.

-Oh, hola de nuevo Nagato-su voz me hace temblar y ponerme nerviosa

-Ho…hola Yosuke-me encanta su nombre

-Y dime,-se acerco a mi-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-A, ¿yo?, etto… solo vine a sacarle copias a un ejercicio, jejeje

-Oh, ya veo

-Y tú, digo, ¿a qué viniste aquí?

-Solo vine a sacarle copias a mis papeles, pero ya termino para que la uses tu

-Cla…claro, no hay ningún problema, jejeje

-Bien, pues puedes usarla ya, ya termine

-Bien, gracias-me acerque con torpeza a la copiadora, puse la hoja e intente apretar el botón de copiado, pero Yosuke me detuvo

-Espera, ¿vas a presionarlo varias veces hasta que tengas el número que necesitas?

-Bueno… yo… etto…

-Déjame ayudarte-tomo mi mano y sentí mi cara arder-mira aquí seleccionas el número de copias que deseas, ¿Cuántas sacaras?

-Treinta… y cinco

-Bien, le das hasta el 35, luego escoges el tamaño del papel y por ultimo le das imprimir

-Gracias por tu ayuda

-No es nada, tengo una pequeña duda sobre ti, ¿en qué salón estas?

-Yo, estoy en el Luna Creciente

-Oh, muy bien

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mera curiosidad, bueno, tengo que irme, te veré muy pronto-me sonrió y se fue, "¿a qué se refiere con que nos veremos muy pronto?, solo sé que mi cara arde y tengo que ir al salón".

Entonces emprendí el camino de vuelta al salón, tratando de que se me bajara lo rojo de la cara, y estaba funcionando, pero cuando llegue a la puerta del salón, recordé que tomo mi mano y volví a estar roja. Toque la puerta y entre.

-Oh, muchas gracias Nagato.

-No es nada

-Bien pasa a sentarte

Me dirigí a mi lugar y al pareces nadie noto que estaba roja, ya que estaba mirando al suelo, el que lo noto fue Soul pero cuando llegue y me senté a su lado.

-Nagato estas roja, ¿qué sucedió?

-¿Qué sucedió? Nada, ¿Por qué tendría que haber sucedido algo?

-A ya se, te encontraste de nuevo con Yosu…

-¡Calla! No lo digas que me pongo peor

-Vaya Nagato, al parecer paso algo más que lo anterior para que te pongas así

-Eso no te incumbe

-A mí, no, pero mira como te observa Liz, hará que se lo digas de una u otra manera

-Ahhh… este será un día largo-dije con cansancio

Paso la clase de matemáticas, luego el timbre de receso, fuimos a la cafetería, comimos, Kim me miro molesta todo el receso, entramos a clases, Kim intento tirarme con una muleta, pero la tome y la gire y ella cayo, clase de pelea, nadie quería enfrentarse a mí, no sé porque, y por último, clase de deportes, creo que esta si me gustara. Nos dijeron que fuéramos al campo de Beisbol, esto definitivamente me encantara.

-Bien chicos, estamos aquí porque jugaremos beisbol, lógicamente, así que armen sus equipos de 9-dijo Sid-sensei e inmediatamente todos estaban haciendo sus equipos.

-Bien chicos, si nos juntamos nosotros, somos 8, así que nos faltaría 1-dijo Kid

-Pues… Hero es bueno en beisbol, de hecho es lo único en lo que es bueno-dijo Maka

-Entonces está decidido-continuo Soul-¡HERO! Ven aquí

-Eh, ¿Qué sucede?

-Estarás en nuestro equipo

-A, muy bien.

-Perfecto, estamos completos, lástima que los equipos no son de 8, o estarían simétricamente perfectos

-Como sea Kid-le dije yo-¿ya sabe cada quien sus posiciones?

-Emm…-dijeron al unisonó

-Ahhh, entonces los acomodare yo

-¿Sabes sobre beisbol?-pregunto Soul

-Por supuesto, solo confíen en mi, ¿les molesta si soy pitcher?

-No, no hay problema-respondió Maka

-Vale, entonces yo seré la pitcher, Kid tu serás el cátcher, Maka a primera, Tsubaki a segunda, Patty a tercera, Liz filder derecho, Soul filder central, B*S filder izquierdo, y Hero, dicen que eres bueno, así que te dejare de Short-stop, ¿está bien?

-Si-respondieron al unisonó

-Ahora, batearan en este orden: B*S, Soul, Kid, Hero, Maka, yo, Tsubaki, Patty y Liz, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y por qué no bateamos mejor como nos acomodaste?-pregunto Hero

-Pues… como quieran

-Si esta mejor así, o no chicos?-pregunto Maka

-Está bien, entonces será así: Yo, Kid, Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Soul, B*S y Hero, bien entonces a jugar

-Entonces Nagato, serás la capitana, siempre era yo, pero te dejare este privilegio mortal, NYAJAJAJA

-Bueno pues, gracias.

-Bien, ¿ya tienen sus equipos? Acérquese el capitán de cada equipo, y los que no van a jugar, vayan a sentarse en las gradas-dijo Sid-sensei y me acerque y la otra capitana, era Kim.

-¿Podrás jugar, Kim?

-Por supuesto, y esta vez no ganaran

Sid lanzo el bate un poco hacia arriba y lo tome yo, entonces Kim puso una mano arriba de la mía, y luego yo arriba de la de ella, y así sucesivamente. Luego al llegar al final, yo tape lo último del bate.

-Vale Nagato, tu equipo elige, ¿batean o entran al campo?

-Entraremos al campo

-JA! Idiota, pudiste comenzar a batear y lo arruinaste

-Eso crees-y me fui con mi equipo.

-Vale equipo, nos toca entrar al campo, así que todos a sus respectivos lugares-todos tomaron sus guantes, Kid se puso el equipo de protección de cátcher y yo, mi gorra negra con un lobo. Nos acomodamos, y así estaba el equipo de Kim: Kim, Jaqueline, Kilik, Ox Ford, Fire, Thunder, eran pequeñas, pero en fin, y otros 2 chicos, que si mal no recuerdo, se llaman Yuki y Shintani.

Entramos y lógicamente Kim fue la primera en batear.

-Espero que seas buena Nagato, no quiero aburrirme en este partido

-Pues, déjame enseñarte lo que sé hacer-mire a Kid, me hizo señas para que tirara la bola a la altura del pecho de Kim, asentí y me prepare para lanzar, lance y…

-¡STRIKE UNO!-grito Sid-sensei

-Vaya, eres buena, ahora te mostrare todo lo que tengo

-Como quieras-ahora kid me indico que la lanzara un poco más abajo, asentí lance y…

-¡STRIKE DOS!

-Uno más Kim, y estas fuera

-Ya sé como lanzas, así que esta vez estoy preparada

-Vale, eso espero-Kid me indico que lanzara una al pecho, pero más lenta para confundir a Kim, pero yo tenía otros planes, le dije que no y lance una bola curva y…

-¡STRIKE TRES! Kim, estas fuera, primer out

-Perfecto Nagato, sigue así-grito Soul

-Por supuesto.

Siguieron todos, Jaqueline hizo 2 strikes y paso a primera, luego Kilik hizo 1 strike y le dio a la bola, así que había gente en 2 bases, a Ox le hice out, y seguía Fire, era pequeña pero la bateo, Soul atrapo la pelota, lo que fue out, pero siguieron para hacer el triple play, Soul se la paso a Patty y ella a Tsubaki, y fue un magnifico triple play, y nos cambiamos a batear ahora nosotros.

-Vaya Nagato, lanzas increíble, incluso mejor que yo

-Emm, gracias Soul

-Si seguimos así, ganaremos definitivamente-dijo Kid

-Exacto, ahora a batear, Nagato, vas primero-me dio el bate Liz

-Bien, Kim esta de pitcher, quiere hacer lo mismo que hice, pero le demostrare que no podrá-y me dirigí a home para batear.

-Vale Kim, estoy lista, cuando quieras

-Está bien

Lanzo la pelota, pero no me moví, primero quería ver como lanzaba

-¿Sabes batear a caso? Solo le tienes que pegar a la pelota, o al menos intentar darle a las mías, son muy rápidas

-Solo cállate y lanza

Frunció el seño y lanzo. De nuevo no me moví, pero ya sabía cómo lanzaba y ya estaba preparada. Se preparo para lanzar de nuevo y la lanzo, esta vez sí le di e hice un home run, y mientras iba corriendo de tercera a home le grite a Kim: -lanzas excelente, muchas gracias-esto claramente hizo que se enojara.

Seguimos jugando, hacíamos carreras, también outs y strikes, pero el equipo contrario también, jugamos 7 entradas. Al terminarse el juego quedamos 14-10 favor nosotros.

-¡GANAMOS!-grito B*S

-Eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE!-siguió Soul

-Nagato eres increíble-me dijo Tsubaki

-Jejeje, muchas gracias

-¿Cómo aprendiste a jugar así?-me pregunto Hero

-Bueno, yo hago mucho deporte, pero este es mi favorito, y lo práctico mucho más

-Se nota-dijo Kid

-Bueno chicos, ya vuelvo, iré a tomar un poco de agua, los veo en la entrada-y me fui.

Camine hacia los bebederos y estaban solos, así que me acerque a tomar agua y cuando termine y me pare, enseguida de mí estaba Yosuke

-Yo…Yosuke

-Hola de nuevo, vi el partido, juegas increíble

-Ahh, bueno, yo… gracias

-Tal vez después puedas enseñarme un poco

-Claro, con gusto, no hay problema, jejeje-demonios, nerviosa y roja otra vez

-Bien, nos vemos, debo ir con Sid-sensei si no te importa

-Claro, no hay problema

-Nos vemos después, Nagato-temblé cuando pronuncio mi nombre

-Cla…claro-¿Por qué siempre se aparece cuando estoy sola? Bueno, creo que es mejor así, o los demás me molestarían. En fin, iré a la entrada con los chicos.

Y camine hasta allá, pensando que era hora de partir a la misión

-Bien chicos, he llegado

-Vale, estuvimos pensándolo, y queremos que seas la líder en la misión-me dijo totalmente serio B*S

-¿Enserio? Gracias, acepto. Entonces, ¿Listos?

-Listos-respondieron al unisonó

-Entonces, ¡VAMOS!-y partimos corriendo hacia el bosque, me preocupaba la luna llena, tendría que usar mas chakra para el sello, para que no descubran a la horrible bestia que está en mi interior, pero definitivamente, lograre que esta noche, no salga de mi interior…

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo 11, y por fin en el sig. Comenzaran con esa misión.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, esperen por el sig. Cap.**

**Nagato fuera!**


	12. Capitulo 12: ¿Tio?

**Hola minna-san, ya no tengo nada que explicar, así que pasemos directo.**

**Lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Bueno, disfruten la lectura ^^**

_Capitulo 12: ¿Tio?_

_-Entonces, ¡VAMOS!-y partimos corriendo hacia el bosque, me preocupaba la luna llena, tendría que usar mas chakra para el sello, para que no descubran a la horrible bestia que está en mi interior, pero definitivamente, lograre que esta noche, no salga de mi interior…_

_Maka POV_

Estuvimos corriendo alrededor de 20 min. y al fin estábamos cerca del centro del bosque.

-Muy bien chicos-comenzó a hablar Nagato-Yo siempre me siento incomoda y pienso mucho sobre un tema si presiento que algo va a salir mal, eso paso con esta misión, tengo un mal presentimiento, así que pase lo que pase, siempre estén alertas, nunca bajen la guardia, no intenten ir solos y lo más importante, tengan cuidado.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza y seguimos hacia adentro, pero ahora íbamos caminando. Había mucho silencio, y no se veía nada sospechoso.

-Chicos, cuidado, viene alguien-advirtió Nagato y luego, muchos tipos con túnica negra salieron de los arbustos, rodeándonos.

-Acabémoslos-dicho esto por Nagato, empezamos a atacarlos, eran 3 a 1, pero los derrotamos fácilmente.

-*jadeos*Bien hecho

-Nagato, ¿te sientes bien? Estas muy agitada-le pregunte

-No te preocupes, no es nada, jejeje

_Nagato POV_

Demonios, como estoy usando mucho chakra me canso más rápido, Maka sospecha, debo ser más cuidadosa.

-Bien, continuemos y encontremos a…-se escucharon los gritos de una mujer

-¡VAMOS!-les dije y salimos corriendo en dirección de los gritos

Al llegar, había una pirámide sin punta, ahí debe ser de donde provienen los gritos.

-Chicos, hay que entrar

Comenzamos a correr, pero nos detuvimos cuando demasiados kishines salían de la obscuridad, eran demasiados, 10 contra 1 fácilmente. Todos eran parecidos, tenían garras afiladas, unos con grandes dientes, otros sin cara y otros con ojos negros. Todos desnudos y completamente grandes. Algunos más pequeños o más altos que otros, todos eran blancos, todos calvos.

-Bien chicos-juntamos nuestras espaldas en el centro-fácilmente, deben ser unos 80, así que a cada equipo le tocan 10, acaben con ellos y tengan cuidado.

Dije esto y comenzamos a pelear. Saque mi katana para acabar con ellos, al primero solo esquive un golpe y lo partí, al segundo igual, al tercero ya tuve que esquivar 2, al cuarto esquive 4 y una casi me da, al 5 ya me había agotado y con el cuarto golpe me dio y caí.

-Kuso…

-Nagato, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kid

-Sí, tranquilo, solo un descuido

Debo esquivar todo, activaría mi Sharingan, pero me desmayaría enseguida por el consumo de chakra del sello, así que para tener más rango de golpes, utilice mis ballistic knife. Al 6, 7 y 8 los acabe como si nada, al 9 era más rápido, pero logre esquivar y acabar con él, para ese entonces todos habían acabado ya, entonces el 10 salto hacia mí y me derribo cayendo encima de mí, yo lo empuje con las piernas y dispare una navaja. Me levante y me dirigí hacia donde cayó la navaja.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dije mientras la recogía

-Nagato, algo te sucede, en la pelea con B*S y Kim, ni siquiera te cansaste, pero ahora muy apenas y puedes respirar

-No es nada Maka, ya te lo dije, debe ser por el partido de beisbol, quede agotada.

-¡AAHHHHH!-un grito de nuevo.

-Dejemos esta conversación para después y vayamos a detener a ese loco.

Maka suspiro, y todos fuimos corriendo a la pirámide, es entrar vimos que era muy tétrica, totalmente obscuro por dentro.

-Demonios, necesitamos luz-dijo Kid

-Pues aquí hay una antorcha apagada, solo necesitamos el fuego-contesto Soul

-De eso yo me encargo-dije, e hice sellos con las manos-katon goukakyuu no jutsu

Hice salir una bola de fuego de mi boca y encendí la antorcha

-Listo, ya podremos ver

-Perfecto, ahora sigamos adelante-dijo Maka

-Tengan cuidado, puede haber trampas-les adverti

-Seguimos caminando, todo sereno, hasta que…

-¡B*S, QUITA EL PIE DE AHÍ!-grito Kid, pero ya era tarde, porque nos estaban lanzando bolas de fuego

-¡ESQUIVEN Y CORRAN HACIA ADELANTE!-les grite y corrimos, todos estaban bien, a nadie le había dado, a mi una me quemo parte de la mano, estaba agotada, pero debía resistir.

-¿Todos están bien?-pregunte, asintieron-entonces continuemos

Seguimos caminando, y ahora cada vez que observábamos una piedra sospechosa en el camino, tratábamos de no tocarla, al cabo de uno 5 minutos después de caminar, llegamos a un cuarto, este ya tenía antorchas encendidas. Y salieron más kishines de arriba

-Shinigami-sama tenía razón con eso de que habría muchos protegiendo al principal, bueno ahora son menos, 3 para cada equipo, ¡Adelante!

Otra batalla, esto no podía estar pasando, estaba agotada y quería guardar la poca fuerza que me quedaba para el último y más fuerte, pero estas cosas no me dejaban, simplemente tenía que resistir, espero poder hacerlo.

Acabe con el primero con la katana, seguí con el segundo, y el tercero me sorprendió por atrás, me golpeo en la espalda, me cargo y me lanzo hacia enfrente

-Ite, ite, kuso…

-¡Nagato vamos! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?-Me grito Soul

-¡Fue solo un descuido, joder!-ojala hubiera sido eso

Me levante y de dirigió de nuevo hacia mí, lo aleje un poco con una patada y corrí hacia atrás para utilizar la pared, corrí hacia arriba y salte, ya en el aire, le lanza un par de shuriquens que acabaron con él, luego caí en el suelo agachada.

-*jadeos* Ya acabe con él, ¿contentos?

-Mmm…-solo dijo Maka

-Vale, ahora hay otro problema, hay 2 caminos a seguir, eso significa que tendremos que dividirnos, ya que si vamos todos juntos, podemos equivocarnos de camino y que sea tarde para las víctimas.

-Nagato tiene razón-dijo Kid-pero, ¿Cómo nos separaremos?

-Vale, tu y B*S vayan por la izquierda, Maka y yo por la derecha.

-Hi-dijo B*S y partieron por su lado

-Vamos Maka

Caminamos por el pasillo, ya no estaba obscuro por las antorchas

-Nagato…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué te está pasando?

-A mí, nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Vamos no mientas, en lo que llevamos de misión, te cansas más rápido, los enemigos te logran dar, tienes que esforzarte mucho para hacer las cosas, eso no paso en las peleas contra B*S y Kim, que son más fuertes que estas cosas

-Maka, ya te lo dije, no me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansada por el partido es to…-me interrumpió empujándome a la pared y soltando a Soul

-¡NO MIENTAS! ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué no confías en mi?-me dijo mientras me sujetaba los brazos contra la pared y Soul de transformaba en humano de nuevo

-Maka… no es que no confié en ti, es solo que…-mierda-si te digo la verdad, no quiero que me odies-le dije mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado

-¿Por qué dices eso?-me abrazo-yo no puedo odiar a un amigo mío-estas palabras me llegaron a mi triste corazón, quería llorar, pero me resistí

-Está bien, yo…

-¡AAHHHHH!-otro grito

-Te prometo que te dire todo terminando la misión, pero ahora vamos a salvar a esa gente inocente

-Hi, Soul

-Claro-y se transformo en arma de nuevo.

Salimos corriendo al lugar, mas adelante escuchamos pasos, no nos detuvimos pero estuvimos atentas, luego vimos que era B*S y Kid

-Chicos

-Oh, son ustedes

-Entonces los túneles eran una distracción, daban al mismo lugar

-Parece que sí, pero es extraño, no había trampas-comento Kid mientras seguíamos corriendo

-Qué extraño, si quisiera detener nuestro avance, hubiera puesto trampas a cada centímetro, es como si quisiera retrasarnos solo un poco, pero que también quiere que lleguemos a él.

Seguimos corriendo, llegamos a un pasillo obscuro de nuevo, pero se veía luz al final, así que continuamos, al llegar al final, había 3 cuerpos de jóvenes muertos, otros 7 amarrados, pero estos estaban vivos aun y muy asustados y un tipo con una túnica negra comiendo un alma humana.

-¡EY TU, MALDITO!-se giro para vernos, pero no se le veía la cara-Suelta esa alma-dijo Maka enojada

-¿Y si no que? ¿Me mataran?-su voz se me hacia familiar, es igual que la de mi sueño, donde la he escuchado…

-Igual lo haremos, pero puede que tengamos un poco mas de piedad si la sueltas ahora mismo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Por favor, no me hagan reír

Entonces B*S salto hacia él, con la intención de acabarlo con la cuchilla ninja, pero fue golpeado en el estomago, lo que hizo que regresara hacia donde estábamos nosotros

-¡B*S!-grito Tsubaki

-Estoy bien, tranquila-y se levanto

-Jajajaja, no te apresures mocoso, aun quiero jugar-¿todo esto lo toma como un juego?-primero, entreténganme con una combate, 5 contra 1-y salieron mas kishines

Kuso, esto se me está saliendo de las manos. Peleamos contra ellos, y esta vez me esforcé mas para lograr que no me dieran, pero fue agotador

-Jajajaja, muy bien, se mueven bien, al parecer no son tan inútiles después de todo, pero veamos que hacen contra esto, 10 contra 1-y volvieron a salir más, ¿de dónde carajo sacaba tantos? Luego observe que de los que venían, los cuerpos tirados de los chicos habían cambiado, eran iguales a los kishines y se estaban levantando para atacarnos

-¡COMO RAYOS PUEDES HACER ESO!-grito Kid

-Maldito…-dije mientras empezábamos a pelear de nuevo, esta pelea fue más dura, ahora más de uno me golpeo, e incluso me cortaron en el brazo, pero los derrote a todos.

-*jadeos*

-Jajajajaja, ¿estás cansada, pequeña? Que lastima… ahora siguen 20 contra 1

-Maldito…*jadeos*

-Tranquila Nagato, te ayudaremos con esta-me sonrió Maka mientras todos se juntaban a mí, lo cual agradecí mucho, ya que solo tuve que acabar con 10, los chicos me ayudaron con los demás

-*aplausos*Muy lindo, la ayudan a pelear, ¿pero saben qué? Ya me aburrieron, ahora yo quiero pelear con ustedes-salto hacia donde estábamos nosotros y nos pusimos en guardia

-Acabas de cometer un gran error gilipollas, este gran dios te derrotara

-JAJAJAJAJA, eso quiero verlo-y comenzamos a pelear.

Primero B*S se lanzo con una patada directo a la cara, el hombre la tapo y lo lanzo hacia arriba, Kid comenzó a dispararle y el hombre a esquivar las balas, B*S aprovecho e hizo una voltereta y bajo con la cuchilla ninja primero, el hombre esquivo de nuevo, lo agarro y lo lanzo contra Kid, los 2 cayeron.

Luego Maka corrió hacia el e intento darle un golpe en el estomago que este tapo, y Maka enseguida le dio con una patada en la cara, yo no me podía quedar mirando, así que me lance y le di un rodillazo en el estomago, Maka lo golpeo con el mango de Soul en la cara de nuevo, le di un golpe en las costillas, Maka una patada en el estomago y me lo lanzo, yo lo regrese con un golpe en la espalda con el lado sin filo de mi katana y Maka estaba lista para darle con el filo de la guadaña, pero este salto y golpeo a Maka en la espalda, haciendo que callera.

El hombre saco una katana también y le iba a cortar la cabeza a Maka, yo no llegaría a cubrirla, pero Kid le dio en la katana e hizo que se desviara y se distrajera viendo a Kid, entonces B*S lo amarro con la cadena de Tsubaki, aproveche ese momento, en mi mano derecha concentre chakra y dije: -¡Rasengan!-corrí hacia él, al estar cerca puse mi mano enfrente y le di, pero no era él, logro zafarse y le di a B*S, este salió volando y callo.

-¡B*S!-grito Tsubaki

-Tranquila Tsubaki, estoy bien, pero no puedo levantarme

-¡Tsubaki! Quédate ahí con B*S y cuida de él, nosotros nos encargaremos-le dijo Kid y Tsubaki volvió a su forma humana

-Va 1, quedan 3

-Maldito-dijo Soul-vamos Maka

-Hi

Maka corrió hacia él, dando tajos con su guadaña, el hombre simplemente esquivaba, pero Kid seguía disparándole, y no podía esquivar los 2, entonces Maka logro darle una fuerte patada en la cara que lo hizo volar en mi dirección, y de nuevo aproveche, ahora hice unos sellos y dije: -Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu-y mi bola de fuego le dio, lo que hizo que callera cerca de Kid, el se acerco para darle un disparo mas de cerca

-Vamos Kid, acabémoslo-dijo Liz

-Sí, lo merece, jajaja-continuo Patty.

Al momento que Kid iba a jalar el gatillo de ambas armas, el hombre lo tomo del brazo izquierdo, se levanto de un salto, golpeo a Kid en la cabeza, luego el estomago, luego la cabeza de nuevo y lo lanzo contra la pared a un lado de B*S y Tsubaki.

-¡Kid! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Liz volviendo a su forma humana

-Fue un golpe muy duro-continuo Patty

-Aghh, duele-se quejo Kid

-Hagan lo mismo que Tsubaki, quédense ahí-les dije-Maka, solo quedamos tu y yo-la mire

-Jajaja, van 2, quedan 2

Entonces, ahora yo me abalance primero, intente darle tajos, pero no le daba y me estaba cansando mucho, entonces vi a Maka venir por atrás, dio un tajo que este salto, pero brinque empujándolo con las piernas hacia Maka, ella se cubrió con Soul e hizo que el hombre se golpeara en la espalda. Inmediatamente salte para clavarle la katana en la cabeza, pero se giro a un lado y me derribo golpeando mis corvas, Maka le dio un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, luego un codazo, y siguió con los codazos hasta que este tomo su brazo, yo sabía que intentaba hacer, así que sale para detenerlo y me lanzo a Maka. Caímos un poco lejos de él y se acerco a nosotras, le lance una shuriken que esquivo, luego tomo a Maka del pie y la lanzo en dirección de donde estaban los demás, pero antes de impactar Soul volvió a su forma humana y detuvo a Maka. Ambos cayeron derrotados

-Soul, no tenías que hacerlo

-Claro que si, eres mi meister, y el deber de un arma es proteger a su meister-y se quedaron ahí sentados, junto a los demás

-JA! Van 3, queda 1

Me levante como pude, debo intentar derrotarlo.

Guarde mi katana y saque mis ballistic knife, estaba lista, entonces me acerque corriendo a él intentando cortarle la yugular, claramente lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe, yo lo esquive y lo patee, se cubrió con sus brazos haciendo una cruz en su pecho, di una voltereta hacia atrás para ir de nuevo hacia él y atacarlo, corrí y di una patada, el se cubrió la cara pero me detuve y rápidamente con la otra pierna lo golpee en la rodilla, se doblego un poco y lo golpee con el mago mi ballistic knife en la cara, le di un rodillazo en la mandíbula y le `propine una fuerte patada en la cara que lo lanzo algo lejos, estaba cansada ya, pero debía continuar.

Este se levanto y sonrió, pero no dijo nada y corrió hacia mí, al estar cerca vi como sacaba su katana y la bajaba rápidamente por arriba con las 2 manos, hice una equis con mis ballistic knife y la detuve, lo empuje con mis piernas e hice el katon de nuevo, pero esta vez lo esquivo. Al dispersarse el huma de la bola de fuego, no lo vi, hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalada que me hizo caer de rodillas, entonces me tomo por los hombros y me uso para saltar por encima de mi sin soltarme y darme un rodillazo en la cara, caí. Me tomo de la espalada y una pierna, me elevo y mire como preparaba su rodilla para dejarme caer sobre ella y posiblemente quebrarme la espalda, pero fui más rápida y le dispare una navaja en el brazo, esto hizo que me lanzara al suelo, pero caí parada y me limpie la sangre que salía de la comisura de mi labio inferior y de la nariz.

-Jejeje, olvide ese pequeño detalle

-¿Detalle?

-Los he estado observando desde que llegaron, y olvide que puedes disparar esas cosas-decía mientras se quitaba la navaja y la tiraba al suelo

-Je

-Pero debo admitirlo, me has sorprendido, eres muy fuerte aunque estés evitando "eso", es con un sello, ¿verdad?

-Pero que… ¿Cómo te he sorprendido si es la primera vez que nos encontramos? ¿y cómo rayos sabes sobre el sello y lo que evita?

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Es que acaso ya me olvidaste?

-¿Olvidarte? Pero de qué coño hablas-me estaba desesperando

-Jajajaja, no puede ser que lo hayas olvidado, ¿Recuerdas la aldea arder, tu familia, tu padre adoptivo, aquella bestia?-mientras iba diciendo eso, las horribles imágenes se repetían de nuevo en mi cabeza

-Tú eres…-dije en un total estado de shock

-Entonces, si recuerdas a tu querido tío… jajajaja

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué recuerdos son esos? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Su tío?**

**Nos leemos en el sig. capitulo, SAYO!**

**Nagato fuera!**


	13. Capitulo 13: ¿¡¿NAGATO ES UN?

**He vuelto minna-san con el capitulo 13.**

**¿El tío de Nagato? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?**

**En fin, lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Ahora, disfruten su lectura ^w^**

_Capitulo 13: ¿¡NAGATO ES UN…?!_

_-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Es que acaso ya me olvidaste?_

_-¿Olvidarte? Pero de qué coño hablas-me estaba desesperando_

_-Jajajaja, no puede ser que lo hayas olvidado, ¿Recuerdas la aldea arder, tu familia, tu padre adoptivo, aquella bestia?-mientras iba diciendo eso, las horribles imágenes se repetían de nuevo en mi cabeza_

_-Tú eres…-dije en un total estado de shock _

_-Entonces, si recuerdas a tu querido tío… jajajaja_

_Maka POV_

¿Él era el tío de Nagato? Todos estábamos en estado de shock por lo que dijo, su tio, pero, ¿Por qué Nagato lo veía con odio?

-Mi tío…-comenzó a hablar Nagato

-Así es, el mismo que te hizo muy feliz en aquel entonces, jajaja-su risa era cínica

-Feliz… bastardo…-Nagato estaba enojada, demasiado-¿¡SABES LO QUE HE SUFRIDO DESDE AQUEL DIA POR TU CULPA?! ¿¡Sabes cuánto llore por mis padres?! Desde aquel día, he estado esperando para volver a encontrarme contigo… para cumplir mi venganza por todo lo que hiciste, bastardo

¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? ¿Nagato lo odia y lo quiere matar? ¿Qué sucedió en su pasado para que quiera vengarse con su tío? ¿Qué hizo él? Yo estaba confusa, y los demás también.

Entonces Nagato desenfundo rápidamente su katana, y salió corriendo muy rápido hacia su tío, dio varios golpes con la katana por todos lados, se veía que iba en serio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Creí que ya serias más fuerte

-Cállate infeliz

Y siguieron, ella golpeaba y el esquivaba o tapaba los golpes, hasta que Nagato subió y bajo rápidamente su katana, su tío la paro sujetándola con las dos manos antes de que le diera en la cabeza, entonces Nagato lo pateo y lo alejo. Guardo su katana y empezó a hacer círculos como hace un momento en la palma de su mano, empezó a formarse una bolita de aire, supongo, pero esta ya no tenía ese suave color azul, esta era rojo sangre. Inmediatamente se lanzo de nuevo hacia su tío.

-¡MUERE BASTARDO!

-JAJAJAJA, ¡ NO PODRAS HACER NADA CON ESO!-entonces su tío puso sus manos hacia enfrente y pronuncio: -¡SHINRA-TENSEI!-Y lo rodeo una tipo bola de aire, que empujo a Nagato hacia la pared, haciendo que perdiera la bola roja de aire de su mano, también destruyo las paredes de la pirámide y nos saco volando a todos. Caímos en el duro suelo afuera de la pirámide, y el tío de Nagato salto y cayo de pie.

-Ughh-solo se escucho de Nagato al caer, se sentó dispuesta a levantarse, pero se veía realmente cansada

-Vamos Nagato, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Yo sé que no, vamos, déjalo salir, ¿o no quieres que tus amiguitos se den cuenta de la bestia que llevas dentro?

-Cállate, bastardo-su tío se acerco a ella y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza que hizo que callera de nuevo y que le saliera sangre de la boca de nuevo.

-Vamos, no deberías hablarle así a tu tío.-le dio una patada en el estomago mientras seguía tirada-Mira la hermosa luna llena, es perfecta para que te dejes llevar, usa ese poder que tienes dentro-la tomo de la sudadera y la levanto hasta quedar cara a cara-déjalo salir, y utiliza su gran poder

-Jodete-Nagato le escupió sangre en la cara y su tío le dio un puñetazo

-Bien, entonces tendré que ayudarte a romper ese maldito sello-dijo ya enojado, levanto su mano con los dedos índice y medio levantados y golpeo a Nagato en el cuello y luego la lanzo al suelo.

-No, maldito bastardo, que has hecho-Nagato respiraba agitadamente y se tocaba el cuello, yo no sabía qué rayos sucedía

-Es hora de que tus amiguitos sepan lo que en verdad eres…

-Maldito… maldito… por favor… váyanse… vayan lejos de aquí-nos dijo eso y se arrodillo en su lugar aun tocando su cuello

-Ja, si intentan irse, los matare

-Maldito bastardo… aghh-se veía claramente que a Nagato le dolía, quise pararme para ir hacia ella pero Soul me detuvo

-No lo hagas Maka

- Pero Soul, Nagato…

-Lo sé, pero aparte de ser un problema familiar, todos estamos derrotados, no podemos hacer nada, además, no quiero que te lastime o te asesine

-Soul…

-Además Nagato es fuerte, puede sobrellevar la situación

Es cierto, ella es muy fuerte, derroto a B*S y Kim, podrá sobrellevar esto. Pensé y me gire para ver a Nagato y como se desenvolvía esto, pero lo que pasaba no me gustaba nada.

La noche era obscura y el cielo estaba despejado, solo las estrellas y la luna llena nos acompañaban. Nagato se paro lentamente pero se veía ansiosa, se tocaba la cabeza y empezaba a sudar levemente. Luego se quito los zapatos rápidamente, junto con los calcetines, su sudadera y sus armar y los aventó a un lado, la noche estaba fresca para hacer eso, pero se veía que tenía calor por alguna extraña razón. La manos de Nagato se empezaron a alargar, aumentaron el tamaño de la palma de su mano y sus uñas se estaban rompiendo, y de abajo estaban saliendo unas garras muy afiladas, yo me quede atónita ante la escena y los demás estaban igual. Entonces, empezó a salirle vello negro y espeso por todo el cuerpo, y estaba retorciéndose un poco en su lugar. Nagato se tiro al suelo, apoyándose con sus manos y sus rodillas, y sus pies empezaron a cambiar también, se alargaron al doble de su tamaño y le salieron garras.

-JAJAJAJA, ya empezaste a cambiar, por fin tus amigos verán que eres en realidad

-Maldito… aghh… bastardo…-a Nagato le dolía.

Entonces se coloco en cuatro patas, como si fuera un perro, y su espalda estaba adquiriendo más volumen, su crecimiento muscular se presento en el espinazo. Aunque traía una playera puesta, se le levanto un poco y se veían las costillas en el tórax. Luego Nagato levanto la cabeza en un gesto de dolor, y sus dientes se estaban haciendo más largos y afilados, en especial sus colmillos y el diámetro de la dentadura aumento.

-JAJAJAJA, ya casi termina, espera un poco más

-AGHH, kuso… ghhh… mphg-Nagato sufría

-¿Qué rayos le está sucediendo a Nagato?-pregunto algo asustado B*S

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta-respondió Kid

-Nagato…-solo dije eso

Luego levanto la cabeza más arriba, y en ese momento, su quijada se proyecto hacia el exterior, volviéndose un hocico. Ella comenzó a levantarse lentamente, se veía que aun le dolía un poco, yo estaba asustada y entonces miro hacia donde estábamos nosotros y un escalofrió me recorrió mientras que a Nagato sus ojos cambiaron de forma, eran semi-redondos, su expresión cambio a la de una fiera y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad amarillenta que cada vez que los miraba me estremecía. Sus orejas se estiraron hacia arriba y quedaron rematadas en un pico.

-Bien, jajaja, solo falta lo ultimo

-Grrr…-Nagato rugió, y eso me asusto

Entonces, en el extremo inferior de la columna de Nagato apareció una cola, ella se paro totalmente y aulló. Todos nos quedamos estáticos mientras su tío reía cínicamente. Estaba en shock, pensar que Nagato, una pequeña chica, se convirtió en un lobo, yo creí que no existían, pero me equivoque.

-JAJAJAJA, mira a tus amigos, ya vieron lo que eres, están asustados, asustador por la bestia que tienen enfrente, jajajaja

-Grrr…-Nagato nos miro, creo que estaba triste a juzgar por su expresión, y entonces salió corriendo hacia su tío en cuatro patas y lo mordió en el hombro y luego le dio una fuerte patada que lo tiro

-Ujujuju, me encanta esa transformación, eres muy fuerte-decía mientras se tocaba su hombro que estaba sangrando, Nagato solo lo veía realmente enojada, y a decir verdad, me sorprende que aun en esa forma, su ropa no se haya roto y la siga trayendo puesta.

-*aullido*grrr… bastardo-¿¡PUEDE HABLAR?!

-Jejeje, ven, atácame

Nagato corrió de nuevo hacia su tío y dio un golpe con la mano derecha, su tío lo esquivo y le dio una patada, pero Nagato agarro su pie y lo hizo girar en el aire, para luego darle un golpe en el estomago, haciéndolo caer.

-Uuaagh, buen movimiento, jajaja

-*respiración*

-Esa… es… Nagato…-dijo Soul claramente asustado

-¿Por qué Nagato no nos conto nada?-pregunte

-No tengo idea, pero tendremos que preguntárselo si salimos de esta-contesto Kid

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de si salimos de esta?-pregunte algo histérica

-Hay tres posibilidades, que Nagato gane y vuelva a su forma humana, que su tío le gane y luego venga a por nosotros, o que Nagato gane, pero aun así venga por nosotros

-¿Por qué Nagato haría eso?-pregunto Tsubaki

-Sí, es nuestra amiga, ella no nos haría eso-siguió Liz

-Si hermana-Patty estaba seria-pero se supone que cuando se transforman en lobo, pierden la noción y la razón en sí mismos, y esto puede ocasionar que incluso…

-Ataquen a sus amigos y seres queridos-termino B*S

-No creo que Nagato haga eso, simplemente no puede ser-les dije

-Pues solo queda esperar-dijo Kid y seguimos viendo la batalla, al voltear Nagato mando a volar a su tío con una patada

-Vale Nagato, ughh, tienes mucho poder, es hora de ponerme serio-entonces sus ojos se pusieron rojos con las tres comillas, como los de Nagato

-Mmm… Sharingan… -entonces Nagato cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió rápidamente y se le pusieron los ojos rojos con la shuriken de tres puntas

-Así, que ya lo dominas, que lindo, pero aun así no me ganaras

El corrió hacia Nagato, con su katana y dudo que Nagato pudiera usar la suya en esa forma, entonces iba un golpe directo al costado, pero ella la paro con sus garras, y lo golpeo en el estomago, luego en la barbilla y luego en la cara. Su tío se paró de nuevo y la pateo en un costado, Nagato se doblego un poco y giro para golpearlo con su cola.

-AGHH, muere…

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso harás algo? Espero que sea lo suficiente para derrotarme… jajaja

Nagato corrió hasta su tío con un golpe, este lo detuvo y ella lo empujo hacia atrás con sus patas, luego le dio con el puño izquierdo en la cara, y con las garras hacia arriba, después todo fue muy rápido, se veían muy pocos golpes e iban a una gran velocidad hacia arriba, luego Nagato abrazo a su tío y cayeron girando a una gran velocidad de cabeza, para luego impactarse con el suelo, pero Nagato salto y callo de pie, no se lastimo en el movimiento.

-Ughh… *respiración agitada* buen movimiento-estaba tirado en el suelo

-*respiración*

-Pero…-empezó a levantarse-no es suficiente

Nagato lo miro y este la golpeo en la cara con una velocidad increíble y eso siguió, Nagato intento esquivar pero logro darle uno que la lanzo contra un árbol y cayo sentada después del golpe

-Ahora, ¡ES MI TURNO! ¡RAIKIRI!-dijo esto y rayos aparecieron en sus manos, eran como los de Nagato, pero estos se veían mas delgados y de un azul más claro, corrió hacia Nagato y esta intento pararse y correr, pero su tío le impacto de lleno en el abdomen

-¡ARGHH!

-JAJAJAJA-la tomo y la lanzo a donde estaban peleando anteriormente, luego camino hacia ella lentamente

-Eres muy fuerte, sí, he de admitirlo, pero aun no estás lista para derrotarme,-la tomo del pelaje del pecho, la levanto unos centímetros del suelo y acerco su cara-lastima, matarte tan pronto-este sonrió y Nagato rápidamente le dio un zarpazo en la cara, justo en el ojo derecho. Esto hizo que soltara a Nagato.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡MALDITA!-se acerco nuevamente a Nagato, que se estaba levantando, y mientras se tocaba la herida que sangraba demasiado, tiro a Nagato de nuevo con una patada en el agujero que dejo su anterior ataque y uno en la cabeza, en donde le dio con el talón y la noqueo.

-Argh, duele, maldita, demonios, te mataría ahora mismo-se giro para vernos-y a ustedes también, pero ella los salvo, jajaja, mi herida está sangrando demasiado, y si no la trato pronto, me desangrare aquí mismo, jajaja, que lista-y se fue corriendo entre los arboles

-Nagato…-solo pronuncie su nombre, mire al cielo y se estaba nublando, estaba a punto de llover, las nubes alcanzaron a tapar la luna, entonces mire a Nagato que seguía tirada en el suelo, pero estaba en su forma humana de nuevo, con un agujero en la ropa en su abdomen, y posiblemente en el abdomen también.

-No sé qué rayos acaba de pasar, tengo demasiadas dudas-comenzó a hablar Kid, mientras él y todos nos levantábamos

-¿Por qué Nagato no nos dijo nada? ¿No se supone que somos sus amigos?-dijo algo enojado Soul

-No lo sé, yo también he tenido varias dudas sobre Nagato desde que la conocimos-continúe

-Como sea, chicos, le preguntaremos después, pero por favor, llevémosla a la enfermería del Shibusen, está gravemente herida-dijo Tsubaki preocupada

-Tienes razón, Maka, llama a Shinigami-sama y cuéntale lo que paso, chicos, ayúdenme a cargar a Nagato-dijo Soul y Kid y B*S lo ayudaron a poner a Nagato en su espalda, mientras yo marcaba el numero en mi espejo de bolsillo

-Hola, holitas, ¿Cómo les fue?

-Shingami-sama, se puede decir que tuvimos éxito, pero, pasó algo con Nagato…

-Mmm… ¿ella está bien?

-Supongo que sí, está viva, pero… es una larga historia, se lo contare todo allá, pero por favor, mande a alguien a liberar los rehenes y preparen una camilla y equipo médico en la enfermería del Shibusen

-¿Para quién Maka-chan?

-Para… Nagato-recordé todo lo que sucedió esta noche

-¿No dijiste que estaba bien?

-Está viva, pero muy herida, ya vamos en camino

-Está bien, todo estará preparada, pero en lo que avanzan también enviare un equipo médico por ella

-Claro, gracias Shinigami-sama-y colgó.-Chicos, vamos, hay un largo camino por recorrer y una larga noche que pasar…

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Aquí lo que posiblemente no pueda entenderse:**

**El movimiento que usa Nagato en forma de lobo para acabar con su tío, lo tome del videojuego Bloody Roar Extreme, es uno de los ataques especiales de Fang y Yugo.**

**El Raikiri, es, a mi criterio, exactamente igual que el Chidori, solo que este lo utiliza Kakashi Hatake y significa "relámpagos cortantes" creo…**

**Bien, creo que es todo, no leemos después ^^**


	14. Capitulo 14: Nagato

**Hola minna-san, he vuelto. **

**Pasemos rápido con lo que se debe saber (no tengo nada interesante ya):**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**En fin, disfruten su lectura ^w^**

_Capitulo 14: Nagato…_

_-Supongo que sí, está viva, pero… es una larga historia, se lo contare todo allá, pero por favor, mande a alguien a liberar los rehenes y preparen una camilla y equipo médico en la enfermería del Shibusen_

_-¿Para quién Maka-chan?_

_-Para… Nagato-recordé todo lo que sucedió esta noche_

_-¿No dijiste que estaba bien?_

_-Está viva, pero muy herida, ya vamos en camino_

_-Está bien, todo estará preparada, pero en lo que avanzan también enviare un equipo médico por ella_

_-Claro, gracias Shinigami-sama-y colgó.-Chicos, vamos, hay un largo camino por recorrer y una larga noche que pasar…_

_Maka POV_

Desperté, bueno, abrí los ojos porque la verdad no pude dormir nada, entonces me vino a la mente todo lo que sucedido en la misión.

Llegamos, Nagato se cansaba más rápido de lo normal, el asesino era su tío, nos derroto, Nagato se convirtió en enorme lobo, ella y su tío tuvieron una fuerte batalla, su tío gano, pero Nagato lo dejo con una severa herida que pudo llegar a ser mortal, el se fue, las nubes taparon la luna y Nagato volvió a la normalidad.

Suspire y continúe en mi mente.

Llame a Shinigami-sama para informarle sobre la misión y poco después llegaron otros técnicos del Shibusen a liberar a los rehenes, nosotros nos fuimos caminando al Shibusen mientras Soul cargaba a Nagato y yo llevaba sus cosas, a mitad del camino llegaron unos enfermeros para trasladar más rápido a Nagato y a nosotros. A nosotros nos checaron rápido y no teníamos heridas graves, pero Nagato se quedo ahí, inconsciente, recostada en una camilla, con una intravenosa y esperaban a Stein para ver si tenían que operarla.

Los chicos se fueron a casa, pero Soul y yo fuimos con Shinigami-sama a contarle todo. El se sorprendió un poco al escuchar lo sucedido con Nagato y dijo que el hablaría con ella, luego vinimos a casa a bañarnos y a dormir, lástima que yo no pueda dormir.

Después de pensar todo esto, di un gran suspiro y mire mi reloj que estaba en mi buro, eran las 5:30, aun era muy temprano, así que decidí salir de mi cuarto, ir a la sala a ver televisión o algo, quería distraerme un poco.

Al salir, fui a la cocina, decidí prepararme un café, puse el agua y el café molido en la cafetera y me senté a esperar, mire a la sala y ahí estaba todo el equipaje de Nagato aun, sus mochilas, algunas maletas, sus armas… las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza, pero alguien las interrumpió

-¿Así que tampoco puedes dormir?

-Soul…

-Espero que hayas puesto suficiente café para ambos

-Sí, no te preocupes, aunque no pensé que te fueras a levantar ya

-Intente dormir, pero… simplemente no pude, no puedo despejar mi mente de todo lo que sucedió anoche.

-Así que tu también…

-Si bueno,-saco 2 tazas-que te parece si nos tomamos este café-sirvió café en ambas tazas-y luego vamos a pasear por ahí, bueno, digo, para sacarnos todo este asunto de la cabeza-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Jejeje, ¿por qué no?-le sonreí y note un leve sonrojo en su cara, aunque se haya volteado.

Terminamos el café y fuimos a cambiarnos para salir, me puse unos jeans, una playera de manga larga con rayas moradas y lilas, mis converse morados y una chaqueta negra que Soul me regalo. Al salir Soul traía unos jeans oscuros, sus botas negras estilo militar, una playera de manga larga blanca con las mangas naranjas, la cual se le pegaba al cuerpo y su chaqueta negra de cuero, se veía muy bien.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

-Cla…claro-le dije, ¿Por qué rayos me trabe?

Caminamos hacia el parque mientras platicábamos de tonterías, de videojuegos, motos, ropa, etc. etc. y al llegar al parque, nos sentamos en una banca, seguimos platicando e tonterías, hasta que llegamos al tema de la química, pasamos por Stein, hasta llegar a Nagato, de nuevo, nos quedamos en silencio.

-Soul…

-Lo siento, no debí mencionarla

-No es eso, es solo que… ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? ¿Es que acaso no nos tiene confianza? ¿No se supone que somos amigos? Yo…-en ese momento Soul me abrazo

-Tranquila Maka, estuve pensando en la noche, por eso no pude dormir, y… tal vez ella tenía una buena razón para no contarnos nada, tal vez relacionado con su pasado desconocido. También estuve pensando en la batalla con su tío, ella nos dijo que nos fuéramos, creo que más bien nos imploro, ella no quería que la viéramos así, eso tal vez también se deba a algo en su pasado

-¿En serio crees eso Soul?-me giro para que lo mirara a la cara

-Por supuesto que sí, tu y yo sabemos que Nagato es una buena chica, se que estas confundida, pero podemos ir a preguntarle cuando despierte

Vaya, Soul no era tan cabezota después de todo, el pensó todo eso, me animo de nuevo. Por otra parte, estábamos demasiado cerca, sentí como mi cara ardía un poco, podía sentir la leve respiración de Soul, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, me encantaba ese rojo de sus ojos, me hipnotiza con su mirada. Después de un rato así, nos empezamos a acercar poco a poco, quería detenerme pero simplemente no podía, mi cuerpo no me obedecía, estábamos ya muy cerca, su nariz rozo la mía, mi cara estaba ardiendo, y luego…

-¿Oe! Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-era B*S, entonces Soul y yo nos separamos rápidamente, tanto que nos caímos de la banca

-¡Baka!-le gritamos Soul y yo al unisonó

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Son las 7:00-pregunto Tsubaki

-Bueno, es que…

-¡VINIERON A ALABAR A SU GRAN DIOS, ERA DE ESPERARSE, NYAJAJAJAJA!-grito B*S mientras subía un pie a la banca y Soul y yo nos levantábamos

-Maka…

-¿Eh?

-¡CHOP!-B*S cayo semi-inconsiente al suelo

-Ahora, terminando lo que iba a decir, no podíamos dormir, por…

-¿Lo sucedido anoche? De hecho por eso B*S y yo estamos aquí también, salimos a caminar un rato, igual que ustedes, ¿No?

-Así es.

-Pues entonces a todos nos sucedió lo mismo

-Kid-dije-¿Ustedes también?

-Sí, ninguno de nosotros tres pudimos dormir-dijo Kid mientras Liz asentía y Patty señalaba y reía al ver a B*S

-Y todo por la misma causa…-dije bajando un poco la cabeza

-Maka por favor,-me dijo Soul-ya te lo dije, Nagato ha de tener sus razones, te lo explique hace un rato-al terminar de decir esto, Soul se puso rojo y se volteo, y yo también al recordar lo que casi sucedia.

-Jajajajaja, están rojos, jajajajaja-reía Patty

-Ahhh, ustedes dos me tendrán que contar que sucedió-dijo Liz mientras todos nos veían con una mirada picara, ¿en qué momento se levanto B*S?

-N…no sucedió na…nada-dije tartamudeando

-Exacto, dejen de molestar-dijo Soul aun mirando hacia el otro lado

-Bueno chicos, ya déjenlos en paz. Concuerdo con Soul de que Nagato tenía sus razones, todo mundo las tiene, incluso su tío al querer matarla

-Tienes razón-dije y asentí

-Su gran dios esta aburrido este sábado, ¿Qué les apetece hacer?

-Sí, hagamos algo, es temprano-dijo Liz

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a visitar a Nagato? A ver si ya despertó y como esta-sugirio Tsubaki. Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, iba a hablar pero…

-Entonces esta decidió, un dios tiene que ir a apoyar a sus amigos mortales-nos motivo B*S

-B*S…-continúe-vayamos a visitar a nuestra amiga

-Entonces, adelante, que se nos hace tarde-dijo Kid

-Oigan, oigan, esperen un momento-dijo Liz y todos nos detuvimos

-¿Qué sucede Liz?-pregunto Kid

-Estoy de acuerdo con ir a ver a Nagato, pero, ¿no creen que es MUY temprano? Ella debe estar aun durmiendo, tuvo una fuerte batalla y debe descansar. Además también se me ocurrió que le lleváramos obsequios o algo, para no ir nada más así

-Liz tiene razón, entonces, ¿vamos al centro comercial?-les pregunte

-Por supuesto que sí-contestaron todos

Y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, a pie para hacer tiempo por lo que dijo Liz. Al llegar, no había mucha gente, y tampoco muchos locales abiertos, así que decidimos ir primero a una cafetería a desayunar, porque nadie desayuno. Yo pedí unos Hot Cakes, Soul unos Waffles, los 2 con café. Kid pidió un tazón de cereal, al igual que Patty y Liz una ensalada "light", para guardar la línea. Tsubaki pidió donas, hoy se le antojaron y B*S pidió Huevos estrellados con tocino y salchichas, eso me recordó a Nagato.

Terminamos de desayunar y eran las 9:00, así que nos dirigimos a diferentes tiendas para ver que le podría gustar a Nagato, entramos a todas ya que no sabíamos muy bien lo que le gustaba a Nagato, pero nos dimos una idea por su personalidad, así que para las 10:00 todos ya habíamos escogido que llevarle, espero que los regalos le gusten.

Salimos del centro comercial, y esta vez nos subimos en el autobús para ir al Shibusen, por que compramos un delicioso pastel de chocolate, y no queríamos que se estropeara. Al llegar al Shibusen, estaba vacío, como era de esperarse un sábado, así que nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la enfermería. Al llegar Stein y Nygus iban saliendo.

-Oh, chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí un sábado?-pregunto Nygus

-Vinimos a visitar a Nagato-le conteste

-Se nota, traen muchas cosas-dijo Stein dándole una calada a su cigarrillo

-Sí, bueno, ¿podemos entrar? A Nagato le gustara ver a su gran dios-dijo mientras ponía pose heroica

-Mmm…-Nygus miro a Stein

-¿Por favor?-pidió Tsubaki

-Muy bien, pueden pasar, de hecho, acaba de despertar-dijo Nygus

-Perfecto, a propósito profesor-comenzo a hablar Soul-¿Qué sucedió con la operación que se supone iba a hacerle a Nagato?

-Emm… bueno con eso, si la hicimos anoche, tuvimos que cerrar el agujero de su estomago, aunque no sangrara, pero abrió y lo quemo al mismo tiempo, y eso fue todo, la cabeza solo tiene una venda, y su pierna derecha tiene el tobillo roto, le pusimos un yeso y el brazo izquierdo tiene varias heridas, solo le pusimos una venda, ningún hueso roto.

-Bien, gracias Stein-sensei-dijo Kid y nos dirigimos a la puerta

-Por cierto chicos, no la alteren mucho, si lo hacen puede tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza-lo dijo y se fue

-Bien, entremos-dije yo y entramos

Al entrar, estaban las 4 camillas, pero una estaba cubierta por una cortina, así que supusimos que allí estaría Nagato, y caminamos hasta allí. Abrí la cortina y allí estaba ella, dibujando un hermoso paisaje

-Nagato… hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunte y le sonreí

-Chicos…-dejo de dibujar-bien, supongo.

-Bueno, hemos venido a visitarte y a alegrarte un poco, mira, te traje esto-B*S saco primero su regalo, eran unas fundas para sus ballistic knifes, negras con morado, con las iníciales de Nagato-No sabía muy bien que traerte, así que, pensé en algo que me gustara y que a ti también te gustara, y a ti te gusta pelear, así que esto será perfecto, supongo-se rasco la cabeza, sonrió y le entrego las fundas.

-Gracias, pero no tenias que…

-Deja las sutilezas y déjanos terminar-dijo Liz-yo también te traje algo-y saco un lindo gorro que cubría las orejas y tenía una tipo gorra doblada hacia arriba, además era peludo por dentro-espero te guste, además no te dará frio

-Yo…

-Yo te traje algo simétricamente perfecto, toma-saco una pulsera que decía "simetría"-debe gustarte la simetría, a todo mundo le gusta la simetría

-Jajajajaja, yo te traje una linda jirafa, jajajaja

-Bueno, yo no estaba muy segura, pero espero que te guste-Tsubaki le sonrió y le dio una linda gorra tipo militar negra con los bordes naranjas

-Bien, toma, los tipos cool como tú y yo, usamos esto-le dio una chaqueta negra para motocicleta, tenía su nombre escrito en el pecho, en rojo

-Bueno, yo te traje algo que se me ocurrió y mande a hacer-comencé a hablar-creo que esto te describe-saque un dije con una cadena, en forma de lo que yo creí seria el alma de Nagato, tenía unas orejas de lobo, colmillos, una sonrisa divertida y una mirada misteriosa-creo que es como te describe mejor-le sonreí y se la di, ella la tomo entre sus manos, apretó el puño y miro hacia abajo

-También trajimos pastel de chocolate, chocolates y malteada de chocolate, para compartir y convivir juntos-dijo Tsubaki y Nagato no levantaba la mirada-pero si no quieres, no te preocupes-Nagato comenzó a llorar

-Nagato, ¿estás bien?-le pregunte

-Por qué…-dijo en tono bajo

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué me tratan tan bien? Después de ver la bestia que tengo dentro… y si esto sigue igual será peor… eso no fue nada…

-Nagato…

-Jamás debí aceptar quedarme en su departamento, debí irme… yo… yo… no quiero lastimarlos…-la abrace inmediatamente

-Nagato, por favor para, no digas esas cosas, hemos visto lo que eres, te tratamos bien, además no creo que nos llegues a lastimar, por que

-Somos amigos-dijimos todos al unisonó

-Y los amigos estamos en las buenas y en las malas-y le sonreí junto a todos los demás

Nagato nos miro y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos-Baka-y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Después de que se calmara y comiéramos de lo que trajimos, Nagato comenzó a hablar

-Vale, ustedes hicieron todo esto por mí, incluso me hicieron llorar de nuevo, cosa que no hacia hace mucho tiempo, ahora se quienes son mis amigos, y que puedo confiarles esto, así que es justo que les cuente sobre mi pasado.

-¿En serio? Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas-dijo Tsubaki

-Lo es, ustedes confían en mí sin saber muy bien lo que soy, así que ahora lo sabrán en este momento…

**Bien, aquí se termina, nos leemos después ^w^**

**Nagato fuera!**


	15. Capitulo 15: Su pasado

**He vuelto minna-san, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y el que más me gusto escribir, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste ^^**

**Lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Disfruten el capitulo ^^**

_Capitulo 15: Su pasado_

_-Vale, ustedes hicieron todo esto por mí, incluso me hicieron llorar de nuevo, cosa que no hacia hace mucho tiempo, ahora se quienes son mis amigos, y que puedo confiarles esto, así que es justo que les cuente sobre mi pasado._

_-¿En serio? Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas-dijo Tsubaki_

_-Lo es, ustedes confían en mí sin saber muy bien lo que soy, así que ahora lo sabrán en este momento…_

_Nagato POV_

-Bien, para empezar, debo explicarles el significado de mi apellido Uchiha

-Tu apellido siempre me sonó familiar, pero no puedo recordar de donde-dijo Maka

-Pues les explico, Uchiha no solo es un apellido, es, bueno, era un clan de ninjas, los ninjas con el kekkei genkai más poderoso de todos, y ese clan vivía en la aldea de konoha. El kekkei genkai de los Uchihas, es el Sharingan, el cual ustedes ya conocen, pero se puede hacer más fuerte, como el Mangekyu Sharingan.

-Interesante…-comento Kid

-Sí, bueno. Mi padre era Takashi Uchiha, la cabeza del clan y su esposa era Yuno Uchiha. Ellos 2 tuvieron 3 hijos, Saito Uchiha, Kirito Uchiha y yo, Nagato Uchiha. Cuando yo nací, el 15 de marzo del 97, mi hermano Saito tenía 5 y mi hermano Kirito 3. Las reglar del clan eran, que el jefe del clan, en este caso mi padre, podía tener los hijos que quisiera, pero el sucesor sería el más fuerte de ellos, y esto debía comprobarse anotando el progreso de cada uno desde que nacían.

-Vaya…comento B*S

-Bueno, aquí va lo que me atormenta. Un día antes de cumplir 5, mis padres estaban hablando sobre los avances de mis 2 hermanos y yo, que habíamos tenido del nacimiento a los 5 años, yo era la más avanzada, la que hizo las cosas más rápido, hasta ese momento estaba ganando. El día de mi cumpleaños, ese horrendo día, todo comenzó normal, todos en el clan estaban entusiasmados por mi quinto cumpleaños. Ese día, escuche a mi madre preguntarle a mi padre que si no invitaría a su hermano, el le respondió que no, que sería un peligro para mí.

-¿Te refieres a tu tío?-pregunto Liz

-Así es, a él lo expulsaron del clan por querer asesinar a mi padre, por que el quería ser el sucesor

-Ya veo

-Bien, retomando, todo era perfecto y muy lindo, todos felices, festejándome, riendo, pero luego…-cerré los ojos y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Nagato, tranquila, no es necesario que nos lo cuentes-me dijo Maka

-Lo es Maka, lo es. Bueno… después el cielo se nublo muy rápidamente, comenzó a llover y antes de que pudiéramos meternos a la casa, se escucho un horrible aullido, como de un lobo-bestia muy enojado y entonces… apareció mi tío, sobre el Shinobu, un demonio en forma de lobo con 12 colas-fruncí el seño-No quiero contar detalles, así que lo resumiré, es demasiado…

-Tranquila, comprendemos-me sonrió cálidamente Tsubaki

-*suspiro*Bien, el… el, empezó a matar a todos, a quemar la aldea, a acabar con todo. Mi padre se quedo a pelear contra él mientras el Shinobu destruía todo a su paso. Mi madre nos llevo a mis hermanos y a mí a ocultarnos. El Shinobu nos vio e intento asesinarnos, mi madre se quedo a detenerlos y mis hermanos y yo fuimos a ocultarnos, corrimos hacia las colinas, pero mi tío nos alcanzo y quiso asesinarnos también, pero mis hermanos me protegieron, yo quede mareada por un golpe en la cabeza y caí colina abajo hacia un rio, el Shinobu no me siguió. El rio me arrastro, no muy lejos de casa, así que inmediatamente a casa, para ver que paso, y al llegar…-sentí lágrimas en los ojos

-Nagato, tranquila,-dijo Soul-sé que es difícil, por eso te dijimos que no es…

-Al llegar, estaba toda la aldea quemada, las casas destruidas, mis amigos y los habitantes muertos, mi madre también lo estaba y mis hermanos, luego escuche un fuerte golpe y vi una bola de fuego pasar por encima de mi cabeza. Un minuto después, mi padre venia corriendo como podía hacia mí, estaba muy lastimado, se agacho, me abrazo y susurro: "_lo siento"_, después de esto, mi padre puso una mano en mi espalda, y después solo sentí como algo entraba en mi interior y como me desmayaba por ello.-me calle por un momento

-Tranquila, continua-dijo dulcemente Tsubaki

-Desperté mas o menos a media noche, todo estaba destruido y todos muertos, incluso mi padre. Tiempo después, me di cuenta de que lo que hizo mi padre en ese momento, fue un sello-les enseñe mi espalda-pero no sabía que sello. Después, descubrí que sello a esa bestia dentro de mí, al Shinobu.

-¿Pero por que le haría eso a su propia hija?-pregunto Soul

-Tranquilo, a eso voy. Después de descubrir esto, y después de lo que paso con el clan, me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia, el me adopto y me explico el por qué de los actos de mi padre, me dijo que él lo vio antes de morir, justo después de que yo me desmayara por que fue a ayudar. Mi padre le explico que sello a la bestia dentro de mí, para protegerme, porque aunque saliera viva de ahí, mi tío iba a buscarme después, y que confiaba en que yo controlaría el enorme chakra de esta bestia para defenderme. También le dijo que alejara a mi tío de ahí, que me pusiera a salvo y eso hizo, pero yo no vi nada. Tiempo después lo volví a ver, por que cuando el regreso, yo ya me había ido. Vivimos felices un tiempo, yo ya lo consideraba como un padre, luego mi tío llego de nuevo y también lo asesino.

-Es un maldito bastardo-dijo B*S

-Lo sé, por eso quiero controlar el chakra de la bestia, controlar todo lo que poseo, para vengarme de él, mi tío, el que me hizo sufrir tanto. Desde que asesino a mi padre adoptivo, he estado vagando por todos lados, todos me odiaban y me tenían miedo por la bestia, pero era una buena persona. Y es por eso que he decidido viajar por el mundo hasta encontrar un lugar en donde vivir, y lo que les dije de mi amiga en Tokio, es mentira.

-Pues… eso ya no será ningún problema-dijo Maka

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que a partir de hoy, vivirás con nosotros, en nuestro departamento-continuo Soul

-Chicos, yo no puedo acept…

-Y también seguirás viniendo permanentemente al Shibusen, me encargare de ello-continuo Kid

-También haremos que estés en nuestro grupo, Luna Creciente-dijo Liz

-Y que te sientes junto a nosotros-continuo Patty

-Pero, yo no…

-Y juntos, te ayudaremos a vengarte de tu tío y a hacerte más fuerte-dijo B*S

-Chicos…-estaba a punto de llorar

-Por que somos amigos, y los amigos están para apoyarse-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa sincera y ya no pude contenerme, las lágrimas salieron. Un rato después me controle.

-Supongo que no me dejaran rechazar nada de lo que dijeron antes

-Estas en lo correcto, en cuanto lo digas, tendrás un lindo Maka Chop

-Huy, mejor no lo digas-dijo Soul.

-Vale, ya les conté lo más difícil de mi vida, y yo se que tienen más dudas sobre mí, así que adelante, preguntes sus dudas y yo con gusto las respondo.

-Bueno, pues de que hay, si hay, pero…

-Adelante, háganlo, deben saberlo y sirve que no se quedan con la duda

-Está bien-dijo Maka-creo que yo preguntare primero

-Adelante

-¿De dónde sacaste esa increíble agilidad y tu rapidez?

-A bueno, como dije en la pelea contra B*S, soy ninja, estudie el arte ninja prácticamente desde que tengo memoria, y eso involucra ser fuerte, hábil, agila, rápido y poderoso.

-Vale, ahora quisiera sabes, ¿Qué son esos extraños movimientos que hacen con las manos, y luego dices esas palabras extrañas, para que después salga una bola de fuego o rayos de tu mano?-pregunto Soul

-A esos, se les llaman Jutsus. En el arte ninja, debes aprender Jutsus también, los movimientos de las manos son para que el Chakra fluya y se pueda hacer el Jutsu deseado, las palabras son para identificarlo nada mas, pero estoy acostumbrada a decirlo siempre. Y Chakra es… como se los explico… es una fuerza especial que tenemos los ninjas, por así decirlo, y podemos manipularla a nuestro antojo, como para hacer Jutsus.

-Nagato, hemos escuchado como cantas las canciones hechas por ti, ¿simbolizan algo para ti? Es que cuando cantaste las 3, le pusiste sentimientos-pregunto Maka

-A bueno, cada una simboliza algo. The Messenger, la hice pensando en cuando era pequeña, que siempre me sentía sola, pero mi padrastro estaba ahí para mí. Lullaby For A Dead Man. Esta la hice pensando en mi familia biológica, y como sé que me están cuidando desde donde quiera que estén. Aparte hace que recuerde ese horrible día, y me hace más fuerte. Across The Line. Esta la hice después de que tuve un sueño, en el cual yo mataba a mi tío y por fin me liberaba.

-Vaya, ahora sé por qué suena tan bien

-Gracias Kid.

-Bueno, yo siempre me pregunte esto

-Suéltalo B*S

-¿Por qué aquel día me atacaste sin razón?

-Bueno eso… ya debes saber que el clan de la estrella esta extinto, ¿no?

-Si, por que

-Por que, cuando mi tío volvió para matar a mi padre adoptivo, llevaba secuaces, gente del clan de la estrella… Es por eso, que en cuanto vi la estrella en tu hombro, me tire inmediatamente sobre ti, eso también fue horrible.

-Tranquila, sé que mi clan estaba lleno de bastardos, pero yo no soy asi

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé-nos sonreímos mutuamente

-Ya que estamos en lo de la pelea contra B*S, ¿Qué eran todas esas comillas que te salieron en el cuerpo?

-A eso, bueno, cuando tenía más o menos diez años, un tipo quería tener mi cuerpo para poder tener el sharingan, entonces me mordió en el hombro, y me dejo un sello de maldición en el cual va cambiando conforme a niveles. Ya no es problema, ese tipo desapareció, y yo controlo la marca hasta el nivel tres, que es cuando mi piel se pone de un tono gris un poco obscuro, no sé que me suceda después.

-Bueno, ya nos has aclarado bastante, y disculpa si esto te molesta, pero, ¿a qué se debe tu transformación?-pregunto Liz

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál transformación?

-La de lobo-contesto ahora Patty

-Ah, eso, volvamos un poco al pasado de nuevo. Para ser un hombre lobo, obligatoriamente tiene que ser hereditario, o que un hombre lobo te ataque pero no mueras, y mi abuelo era de los que lo heredaron. Entonces de la familia de mi madre, mi abuela Shizuko era japonesa y mi abuelo Dante, británico. Mi abuelo había heredado en poder de convertirse en hombre lobo. Después ellos de conocieron, se casaron y tuvieron una sola hija en toda su vida, a mi madre, pero ella no lo heredo, traía los genes, pero no podía usarlos. Después se caso con mi padre y pues nos tuvieron a mis hermanos y a mí, pero ninguno de mis hermanos heredo esto, solo yo lo herede, es por eso que me convierto en luna llena, pero esto lo puedo llegar a controlar también.

-¿Y qué hay de las demás transformaciones animales?-pregunto Maka

-Eso también es gracias a que tengo genes de lobo, si un poco de sangre de algún animal se fusiona con la mía, puedo transformarme en ese animal.

-Vaya, que interesante-dijo Kid

-Aunque aún no se por qué puedo controlar cualquier animal en el que me transforme, menos al lobo.

En eso se abrió la puerta.

-Bien chicos, se que quieren estar un poco mas con ella, y pueden hacerlo, solo salgan un momento por favor, necesito cambiarle los vendajes a Nagato-dijo Nygus

-Ahh, claro. Vamos chicos-dijo Maka y salieron de ahí cerrando la puerta.

-Bien Nagato, ahora levántate la playera, te cambiare los vendajes del abdomen.

-Está bien-me levante la playera y empezó a quitarme las vendas. Unos minutos después termino de hacerlo

-Vaya, que extraño

-¿Qué sucede?

-Anoche, tenias una herida en el torax de 15 cm. aproximadamente

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Que ahora es como de diez, sano increíblemente rápido

-Vaya… pero es mejor, ¿no?

-Sí, parece que te irás antes de aquí

-Me parece bien-y me puso un vendaje nuevo

-Bien, me voy de nuevo, pero regresare más tarde igual, chicos ya pueden pasar

Nygus se fue y todos entraron de nuevo.

-Chicos, creo que me falto decirles algo

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Soul

-Pues verán, dice Nygus que ayer mi herida del torax media 15 cm

-Aja

-Y ahora mide 10

-¿Pero cómo pudo sanar tan rápido?-pregunto Kid

-Eso es por el Shinobu, por su chakra tan poderoso, todas mi heridas sanan mucho más rápido de lo normal

-Que genial-dijo B*S.

Estuvieron un rato más conmigo, alrededor de 2 horas más.

-Chicos, lamento ser un aguafiestas, pero deben irse-dijo Stein entrando a la enfermería

-Si no queda de otra…-dijo Soul con fastidio

-Mañana podrán venir por ella en la mañana, para que vayan a clases, ya que hoy ni se pararon

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana Nagato-dijo Tsubaki y también los demás se despidieron

-Bien, Nagato, tu ya a descansar, sé que no te recuperaste del todo, así que tienes que descasar mas.

-Pero si solo son las 6:00

-No importa, anda a descansar-y se fue de allí. Ahora estaba sola, aburrida, y si, algo cansada aun.

_Maka POV_

Salimos de la enfermería y nos dirigimos a la salida del Shibusen

-Es cierto, hoy no fuimos a clases, que cool-dijo Soul

-No, mi asistencia perfecta-dijo Maka

-Chicos, relájense, hoy hicimos algo bueno por Nagato, hace mucho que le hacia falta-dijo dulcemente Tsubaki

-Sí, bueno, nosotros nos retiramos-dijo Kid

-Nos vemos mañana chicos-dijo Liz

-Jajaja, sueñen con jirafas-dijo Patty y se fue corriendo mientras Kid y Patty caminaban.

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos-dijo Tsubaki

-Exacto, este gran dios tiene hambre, nos vemos viejo, come-libros

-Maka…

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos mañana-y Tsubaki salió corriendo mientras empujaba a B*S y Soul me detenía

-Debiste dejarme golpearlo

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso, el pobre ya casi no tiene neuronas y tu le matarías las pocas que le quedan

-Jejeje, es cierto. Vámonos a casa, hoy me toca hacer la cena

-Vale, pues vámonos de una vez. Tengo bastante hambre, así que hoy te ayudare

-Vaya Soul, ¿Por qué tan caballeroso?

-Bueno…yo…-¿estaba nervioso?

-Hola chicos

-Yosuke, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo vine a visitar a Nagato

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por los rumores que escuche

-Bueno, espero que Stein te deje entrar, a nosotros nos saco-dijo Soul-yo ya tengo hambre, así que me adelantare, nos vemos Yosuke-y empezó a caminar

-Claro, nos vemos. Y sobre Nagato, supongo que tendré que entrar por la ventana

-Yosuke, es extraño, no estás en nuestro salón, te hemos visto muy pocas veces, incluyendo a Nagato, pero, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

-Bueno… desde que me la encontré por primera vez, me di cuenta de que era una chica diferente, además de que es linda, y quiero hacerme su amigo, conocerla mejor, y tal vez después pase algo mas

-Ohhh, ¿amor a primera vista?

-Así es, tal y como te sucedió con Soul

-¿Qué?-sentí mi cara caliente-cla…claro que no, a mi no me gusta Soul, jejeje

-Si claro, bueno, me voy, espero verte pronto

-Claro, nos vemos-y se fue por un lado de Shibusen, entonces yo corrí hacia Soul que ya estaba algo lejos-Espérame-le medio grite

-Es que tardas demasiado, ¿Por qué estas roja?

-Emm… bueno… no es nada

-Yosuke dijo algo sobre mi o sobre nosotros, ¿no?

-¿Qué?, pero por supuesto que no

-Claro, lo que tu digas-y me beso la frente, se puso un poco rojo y yo sentí mi cara arder. Caminamos tranquilamente hacia casa, hicimos la cena y nos sentamos a cenar.

-A propósito, ¿Qué quería Yosuke?

-Ah, fue a visitar a Nagato

-Vaya, parece que le interesa Nagato bastante, es linda

-Sí, lo es…-no sé porque ese simple comentario me afecto

-Pero por supuesto que tú también lo eres Maka, y mucho

-Emm… gracias-mi cara estaba caliente de nuevo

-Bueno, vayamos a dormir, todo está bien, estamos tranquilos y mañana hay que ir por Nagato

-Vale, hasta mañana Soul

-Hasta mañana-y cada quien se fue a su cuarto, y por supuesto que mañana le preguntaría a Nagato como le fue, seguro fue una visita muy inesperada pero muy buena…

**Ahora saben el pasado de Nagato, de nuevo les dire que escuchen las canciones que aquí puse:**

**The Messenger – Linkin Park**

**Across The Line – Linkin Park**

**Lullaby for a Dead Man – Elena Siegman & Kevin Sherwood**

**Creo que eso es todo, yo me despido, y espero que nos leamos despues ^^**

**Nagato fuera!**


	16. Capitulo 16: ¿Nuevo compañero?

**Konichiwa minna-san, le yo aquí reportándome con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Disfruten su lectura con un poco de chocolate ^^**

_Capitulo 16: ¿Nuevo compañero?_

_-Bueno, vayamos a dormir, todo está bien, estamos tranquilos y mañana hay que ir por Nagato_

_-Vale, hasta mañana Soul_

_-Hasta mañana-y cada quien se fue a su cuarto, y por supuesto que mañana le preguntaría a Nagato como le fue, seguro fue una visita muy inesperada pero muy buena…_

_Maka POV_

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal, ya que teníamos que ir por Nagato para ir a clases, decidí llevarle ropa y que se bañara en las duchas del gimnasio. Sali hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero me encontré con algo totalmente inesperado, Soul estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-¿Soul? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Ah, buenos días, solo-se sonrojo un poco-quería hacerte el desayuno-se rasco la cabeza

-Vaya, que lindo gesto, gracias

-Además, debemos ir por Nagato, ¿no? Tampoco quería que batallaras conmigo hoy

-Vaya Soul, hoy despertaste muy caballeroso

Sonrió y nos sentamos a desayunar, era una de esas pocas veces en las que no se le quemaba la comida y el café sabía bien, ni muy leve ni muy cargado. Luego de que termináramos, Soul lavo los trastes, algo extraño de él también, y entonces yo fui por ropa para Nagato, también le lleve unos converse negros con gris oscuro y un gris más claro, y tenían agujetas y cintas de velcro. Después de esto, salimos del departamento, y esta vez en vez de ir caminando, fuimos en la moto de Soul, para llegar más rápido, me encantaba ir con Soul en su moto, así podía abrazarlo por la cintura... debo admitir que él me gusta, pero no pienso decírselo, creo que él no me corresponderá, ya que ¿Por qué le interesaría una nerd como yo si trae tras de sí muchas chicas mucho mas lindas? Era triste en verdad.

-Bien, llegamos-me dio la mano para bajar de la moto-ahora vayamos por Nagato

-Sí.

Caminamos directo hacia la enfermería, todo estaba bastante solo, lógicamente, era demasiado tempranos, como una hora y media antes. Al llegar di tres toques a la puerta

-¿Se puede?

-Claro que si, pasen-contesto Nagato-buenos días chicos

-Buenos días Nagato

-Me extraña que estén tan temprano, ¿a qué se debe?

-Bueno, imagine que querrías bañarte, así que he traído ropa para que lo hagas aquí

-Vaya, muchas gracias

-Sera mejor que se vayan a las regaderas ya-dijo Soul-Nagato aun tiene que desayunar, Maka

-Sí, vamos Nagato

-Claro, solo dejame llevarme estas vendas-las tomo y nos fuimos a las regaderas. Ella estaba usando muletas, ya que si no lo hacía, haría esfuerzo con el abdomen y las piernas, y eso haría que la herida se abriera de nuevo y que se lastimara los músculos de las piernas, el ataque de su tío afecto bastante.

Al llegar se metió a la regadera, y yo me quede enseguida para esperarla y ayudarla si lo necesitaba.

-Bien Nagato, tengo que preguntarte algo

-Dime Maka

-Me entere de que Yosuke vino a visitarte ayer, ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Lo vi en la entrada, y lo vi entrando por la ventana, hacer eso solo para ir a verte, muy lindo de su parte, ¿no crees?

-Si… me fue muy bien, me gusta su compañía, es muy dulce y muy amable

-Y dime, ¿el te gusta?

-Emm… etto… bueno… si, aunque no lo conozco mucho, pero desde que lo vi…

-Ay pero que lindos

-Basta, déjame ya-no era necesario mirarla para saber que se había puesto roja-ahora tu contéstame, ¿te gusta Soul?

-¿A mí? ¿Soul? Claro que no

-Vamos, te pusiste nerviosa, yo te conteste, ahora hazlo tú

-Bueno… está bien… si, me gusta, sucedió alrededor de tres meses después de que se hiciera mi arma, me gusta su forma de ser, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo, aunque le encanta hacerme enojar, pero así me gusta

-Jejejeje

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Nada, ¿me pasas mi toalla?

-Claro, toma-Nagato se seco y se empezó a cambiar, mientras seguíamos platicando

-¿Por qué no le dices nada?

-Porque, simplemente me diría que no

-¿Y por qué dices eso?

-Vamos, muchas chicas lindas del salón lo persiguen, tienen cuerpo de modelo y son muy lindas, en cambio yo, solo soy una rata de biblioteca

-Vamos Maka, no digas eso, no sabes cuál pueda ser su respuesta, no pierdas las esperanzas

-Gracias Nagato, ¿lista? Soul nos espera en el comedor

-Pues vayamos, pero antes ayúdame a ponerme vendajes nuevos-se levanto la playera, le cambie los vendajes y nos dirigimos al comedor. Nagato y Yosuke se gustaban entre sí, que lindo, ojala me pasara lo mismo…

Al llegar ahí estaba Soul, así que fuimos hacia su mesa

-¿Tuviste un buen baño?

-Si, ouu, el agua estaba caliente

-¿Te duele aun?-le pregunte

-Solo un poco, pero estoy bien

-Entonces descansa aquí, dime qué quieres desayunar e iré por el

-Maka, no es necesario

-Oh, claro que si, ¿waffles y café?

-Sí, gracias

-Ya vuelvo y me fui por el desayuno de Nagato

_Nagato POV_

Ya que Maka se fue, aprovechare

-Y bien Soul, tengo curiosidad, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

-Ehh, pues claro que si-se puso un poco rojo

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?-sonreí pícaramente

-Emm… bueno… etto…-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Tranquilo, ella está lejos, no puede oírte a esta distancia

-¿C…como sabes que me gu…gusta Maka?

-Yo jamás dije que fuera Maka, pero ahora lo sé-lo sabia

-Bueno…

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré, y ya que me dijiste, debes saber que a mí me gusta…

-Yosuke

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se te nota cada vez que lo vez

-Como a ti con Maka-se puso rojo, yo también por su comentario anterior-y bueno… ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

-Pues… simplemente que es diferente a las demás. Es lista, es linda, me gusta su forma de ser, aunque es un poco explosiva, me gusta molestarla hasta el grado de que se enoje bastante y me golpee, suena masoquista, lo sé, pero me encanta que haga esos berrinches

-Bien, ¿y por que aun no le dices nada?

-Bueno… lo he estado pensando, pero, ¿Qué tal si me dice que no? Yo imagino que le han de gustar más los tipos listos

-Pues, quien sabe, deberías intentarlo

-Pero… ¿Cuándo, y cómo?

-Yo te ayudare con eso

-He vuelto, toma Nagato-nos quedamos helados

-Ah, gracias Maka-empecé a comer y Soul se giro hacia la ventana de la cafetería

-¿Qué les sucede?

-Nada, Maka, nada-y empecé a comer. Luego empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, tonterías, esas cosas que acostumbrábamos, yo ahora estaba realmente feliz de que me aceptaran como soy. Cuando termine, nos dirigimos al salón, aun faltaban alrededor de 10 min. para que empezara la clase, pero nos fuimos de una vez. Llegamos al salón y ahí estaban nuestros amigos

-Buenos días chicos-saludo Tsubaki

-Buenos días Tsubaki-chan-contestamos los 3 al mismo tiempo, eso fue raro.

-¿Cómo estas Nagato?

-Mejor, muchas gracias-Soul y Maka se estaban aconsejando algo, asi que sospeche, luego Maka puso una sonrisilla maliciosa

-Chicos, ¿adivinen que paso ayer?-comenzó a hablar Maka y todos voltearon

-Tu dios exige saberlo, así que habla

-¿Adivinen quien fue a visitar a Nagato ayer después de que nosotros nos fuéramos?

-Soul, Maka-se me empezó a poner la cara caliente-cállense

-Mmm… ¿Quién fue?-pregunto Liz

-No lo digan

-Fue nada más y nada menos que…-dijo Maka

-¡Urusai!-dije ya más alto

-¡Yosuke!-dijeron al unisonó, yo de segura ya estaba bastante roja

-Jajajaja, Nagato se puso roja

-Así que vino a visitarte-dijo Liz y me tomo de los hombros, casi tirándome-ahora me contaras que paso, con todo y lujo de detalles-entonces los demás también se juntaron

-Bueno… etto…-voltee a mirar a Soul y a Maka con una mirada asesina

Entonces, entraron los demás alumnos, junto con Stein, el tiempo paso rápido, y yo agradecí eso.

-Muy bien, todos a sus lugares, debo informarles algo-entonces todos comenzaron a sentarse

-Después me lo contaras todo-me amenazo Liz, luego todos ya estaban sentados

-Veo que ya regresaste Nagato

-Vamos Stein, usted lo sabía desde ayer, no se haga el impresionado-me lanzo un bisturí que logre esquivar

-No me vuelvas a contestar así-lo agarre y se lo devolví, pero le di en el escritorio

-Creo que es algo agresivo

-Mmm…-agarro el bisturí-me las pagaras después, ahora tengo que anunciarles 2 cosas. A partir del día de hoy Nagato se quedara en el grupo como parte de él-yo asentí-y la otra, es que hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno al salón, pasa por favor-yo me pregunte quien seria, y cuando lo vi entrar, me puse roja

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Yosuke Crow, un placer-me miro y sonrió, entonces los chicos me voltearon a ver con la mirada picara, yo seguía roja y mirándolo, también se escuchaban murmullos de las chicas de que era muy guapo, muy sexy, y de los chicos que ya tenían a otro rival.

-Bien Yosuke, puedes pasar a sentarte donde gustes

-Gracias Stein sensei-y se dirigió a los lugares, y empezó a subir, yo sabía que venía para arriba, no me molestaba, pero estaba inquieta y a tres filas de llegar, tenía que interferir Kim.

-Hola guapo, aquí hay un lugar, puedes sentarte-le dijo

-Maldita zorra-dijo Liz por lo bajo

-Muchas gracias, pero no gracias-y Yosuke paso de largo de ella, Kim se quedo boquiabierta mientras miraba a donde se dirigía.

-Tienes mucha suerte Nagato-me dijo ahora Kid, entonces Yosuke los saludo a todos, y luego fue a sentarse enseguida de mi, Kim me miro con rabia

-Hola Nagato-me saludo mientras se sentaba

-Muy bien Yosuke, sentarte enseguida de Nagato te ayudara, bueno comencemos con la clase, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la pagina…

-Hola Yosuke, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías en mi salón?

-Quería darte la sorpresa

-Vaya que me la diste

-Bueno, ¿Cómo sigues de tu herida?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y por visitarme ayer-me puse algo roja

-Oh, eso no es nada, de hecho, te traje un pequeño regalito, un delicioso chocolate Hersheys

-Oh, muchas gracias, me encantan los chocolates

-A mi me encanta que te encante-me puse roja, mire por instinto a Kim y me miraba con rabia, y los chicos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Toda la clase, Yosuke y yo platicamos sobre muchas cosas, nuestros gustos mas bien, y me di cuenta de que nos gusta casi lo mismo y después de un largo rato, sonó el timbre del descanso.

-Bien chicos, no se olviden de hacer su tarea, nos vemos mañana-Stein se fue y todos se fueron también, pero antes de salir, Maka me hablo

-Nagato, los esperamos en la cafetería

-Ah, claro-y se fue, yo aun estaba guardando mis cosas, Yosuke ya había terminado

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No es necesario, si quieres puedes adelantarte e ir con los chicos

-No, mejor me quedo a ayudarte y te ayudo a llegar hasta allá, no quiero que te lastimes esa herida de nuevo

-Bu… bueno, muchas gracias-roja de nuevo, maldición, porque es tan lindo

-Así que vamos-me ofreció su mano, la tome y me ayudo a bajar las escaleras del salón y me ayudo a llegar a la cafetería, al llegar nos sentamos con los chicos.

-Hola chicos-saludo Liz con mirada picara

-Hola Liz-saludamos al mismo tiempo, pero Yosuke lo hizo alegremente y yo con fastidio

-Bueno, nosotros iremos por comida-y se fueron Maka y B*S

-Nosotros por bebidas-se fue Liz, y Kid

-Soul, ¿me acompañas por un helado?-le pregunte

-Ehh… claro, ya volvemos

-Claro-dijo Yosuke, nos fuimos y se quedo platicando con Tsubaki

Me lleve a Soul a un lado de las maquinas expendedoras de dulces.

-Bien Soul, ahora quiero saber, ¿Qué tienes en mente para decirle a Maka lo que sientes?

-Yo… emm… bueno… no lo se

-Pues… que tal si la invitas a pasear, a un lugar lindo, donde a ella le guste y tu le dices todo.

-Bueno, hay un lago muy lindo por aquí y…

-Mañana es viernes, invítala para el sábado, porque al parecer, Maka también tiene a alguien detrás de ella-la señale y Soul miro, Hero estaba muy cariñoso con ella

-Entonces será el sábado, maldito Hero bastardo

-Huy, ya comenzaron los celos

-Basta ya, volvamos con los demás

-Si claro, pero espera, ahora tenemos que comprar el helado

-Cierto, pues vamos.

Fuimos a comprar el helado para despistar a los demás, volvimos y todos ya estaban ahí, fue un almuerzo muy agradable, todos le preguntaban cosas a Yosuke, ya era parte del grupo, y eso me alegraba, ahora después tendría que contarle todo. Sonó el timbre para volver a clases, nos tocaba práctica de combate. Apenas llegamos al gimnasio, y se nos acerco Sid-sensei

-Nagato, que bueno que viniste

-¿Por qué?

-Debo irme, así que tu impartirás la práctica de combate, estoy apurado, nos vemos después

-Pero yo…-y se fue-ahh, bueno.

Todos entraron, Kim ya no traía las muletas, no me había fijado, pero me seguía viendo con odio por lo de Yosuke, entonces todos fueron a sentarse a las gradas.

-Ahhh, a ver si no me lastimo

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Yosuke

-No es necesario

-Puedes lastimarte, así que lo hare-solo le sonreí y fuimos hacia enfrente de los demás.

-Por favor, todos escúchenme-les dije y voltearon-Sid-sensei tuvo que retirarse, así que estaré a cargo de la clase por hoy-les dije y empezaron a murmurar-sinceramente, no sé en qué se quedaron, pero… ¿saben combate con armas? Bueno, me refiero a otro tipo de armas, diferente a la que es su compañero, y armas sin vida, como una simple katana. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Yosuke lo rompió

-Pues… yo sé pelear con el Bo y con los Nunchakus

-Perfecto, ¿te parece si hacemos un pequeño combate?

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, o tienes miedo…

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces ve a buscar uno, y yo iré por mi katana

-Está bien

Entonces Yosuke fue al cuarto de armas y yo fui por mi katana, deje mi muleta enseguida de Maka, y ella me veía con desaprobación, luego, volví al centro

-Bien, observen bien, si les interesa alguna de estas armas podemos enseñarles, o de cualquier otra, tengo experiencia con varias-mire a Yosuke-¿listo?

-Por supuesto-y comenzamos a pelear.

Al principio, no se movía mucho y atacaba con delicadeza, pero empezó a presionarlo dando golpes mas rápidos y más fuertes, yo golpeaba con el lado sin filo de mi Katana, para no romper el Bo y no lastimarlo. Entonces él empezó a hacer lo mismo, y asi estuvimos, golpeando, cubriendo y esquivando y entonces fue que di un tajo al estomago, que el cubrió y aproveche para hacer el Bo para un lado, entonces subi mis manos para dar un golpe de arriba hacia abajo pero…

-Aghh-me empezó a doler la herida, me dolía tanto que deje caer mi katana y yo empecé a caerme hacia atrás

-Nagato-escuche para luego sentir los brazos de Yosuke rodearme para no caer, y me levanto hasta quedar junto a él, en ese instante me ruborice. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, su nariz casi toca la mía, sentía su respiración y sus labios tan cerca…

**¿Qué pasara después? La verdad ni yo lo sé XD**

**Nos leemos después, SAYO!**

**Nagato fuera!**


	17. Capitulo 17: ¿Otro Inquilino?

**Simplemente, lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Lean!**

_Capitulo 17: ¿Otro inquilino?_

_-Nagato-escuche para luego sentir los brazos de Yosuke rodearme para no caer, y me levanto hasta quedar junto a él, en ese instante me ruborice. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, su nariz casi toca la mía, sentía su respiración y sus labios tan cerca…_

_Nagato POV_

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto él, rompiendo el silencio

-Supongo…-solo pude contestar eso, luego nos separamos

-Tendré que llevarte a la enfermería de nuevo, para que te revisen

-Claro…

-Bien chicos, llevare a Nagato a la enfermería, se lastimo un poco, así que pueden hacer lo que gusten-mientras él decía eso, me toque el estomago por que en verdad dolía, y mire a los chicos también, todos con su mirada picara y Kim, sacando chispas por los ojos, entonces, salimos de ahí

_Soul POV_

Vaya escenita hicieron Yosuke y Nagato, por un momento me imagine a Maka pegada a mí, creo que debo decirle de una vez.

-Maka

-Dime Soul

-¿Podríamos salir de aquí? Necesito preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vayamos a caminar, y te lo diré allá

-Mmm…-vaya que es difícil-esta bien, de cualquier forma no hay nada que hacer aquí

Entonces empezamos a caminar hacia la salida, y sentía miradas tras de mí, malditos, ahora sé lo que siente Nagato. Al principio solo caminamos por ahí sin rumbo, luego se nos ocurrió ir al balcón al cual siempre íbamos

-Soul, ¿lo que me preguntaras es importante?

-Al menos para mí si

-No sé porque no me preguntaste en… mira Soul-estaba mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta de la enfermería

-Que cos…

-Shhh, solo ven y mira-dijo en un tono bajo. Lo que estaba sucediendo allá adentro, era una escena protagonizada por Nagato y Yosuke, ella se levanto su playera mientras Yosuke le quitaba los vendajes para ponerle otros nuevos, yo supongo, pero ella estaba totalmente roja

-Que lindos

-Sí, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, Yosuke ya casi termina y no creo que quieras que nos vean, ¿o sí?

-No, vamos-así que nos fuimos en dirección al balcón, y al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, se escucho la puerta abrirse, así que corrimos

-Que bien que no nos vieron-le dije mientras me recargaba en el barandal

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Bueno… vaya que vas directo al grano pecho-plano

-¡MAKA CHOP!

-Ite, ite

-Si solo ibas a insultarme, pudiste haberlo hecho allá, baka-comenzó a caminar

-No, espera, no era eso-la tome de la muñeca

-¿Entonces qué? Dilo rápido

-Yo… bueno… quisiera…

-¿Quisieras?

-¿Qui… quisieras salir conmigo el sábado?-por fin lo dije

_Maka POV_

No podía creer esto, ¿Soul invitándome, A MI? Pensé que tal vez sería un sueño, pero por suerte no lo era, y eso me hacia feliz

-Po… por supuesto que sí, Soul

-Que bien, digo, no te diré a dónde iremos, yo prefiero dejarlo como sorpresa-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Está bien-sabía que estaba roja, pero Soul también lo estaba

-Bueno… volvamos con los demás, bueno si quieres, aunque podemos quedarnos aquí no me molesta, pero puede que den el timbre y no llegaremos a tiempo a clase y…-hablo muy rápido, ¿estaba nervioso?-nos toca con Marie

-Está bien, mejor volvamos al salón, tienes razón.

Y nos fuimos caminando en silencio al salón, mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, estaba muy feliz, aunque sabía que probablemente no pase nada, pero como Nagato y las chicas me han dicho, debo esperar lo mejor. Llegamos al salón, y estaba solo, nos sentamos y sonó el timbre, entonces todos empezaron a entrar, y Yosuke venia ayudando a Nagato a subir y a que no se lastimara, y atrás venia Kim, hecha una fiera porque Yosuke no le hiciera caso, siendo que todos los chicos que a ella le interesaban le hacían caso, menos él y Soul.

Marie-sensei entro un poco después, entro, paso lista y dio su clase normalmente, todo paso tranquilo. Al finalizar la clase, se despidió de nosotros y ahora no nos dejo deberes

-Ahhh, que bien, estamos libres-dijo Soul

-Sí, ahora vayamos a casa, parece que todos salieron increíblemente rápido-el salón ya estaba vacío.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia la entrada, mientras hablábamos de trivialidades sin sentido, pero como siempre, ahí estaban los chicos esperándonos.

-Que bien que ya llegaron-dijo Liz-así puedo preguntarles por que se desaparecieron, y por que los volvimos a ver hasta el salón-todos nos miraron pícaramente y me puse roja, al igual que Soul-y también preguntarle a Nagato que paso en la enfermería, por que tardaron algo-Nagato se tenso al instante y Yosuke sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Chicas, déjenlos y vámonos ya, hay que hacer una simétrica cena-dijo Kid y se fueron, pero Liz iba algo molesta

-En fin, este gran dios también se despide, tengo bastante hambre y tengo que alimentarme

-Claro, aunque tú no te alimentes-le respondió Soul y B*S frunció el seño

-Tranquilos chicos, vamos B*S. Nos vemos mañana-se despidió y se fueron

-Bueno, ahora vámonos nosotros-les dije

-¿Por dónde vives Yosuke? Podemos acompañarte hasta tu casa-hablo Soul

-Gracias chicos, pero de hecho iba a ir al hotel que esta no muy lejos, iré a ver si hay habitaciones

-No va a haber-hablo Nagato-cuando llegue aquí fui, y me dijo que no había y que no se desocuparían pronto

-Bien… ¿de casualidad no saben de algún lugar donde pueda quedarme?

-Claro que conozco uno-dijo Soul-en nuestro apartamento

-¿Es en serio?-contestaron Yosuke y Nagato al unisono

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora eres nuestro amigo y no podemos dejarte en la calle-ahora dije yo-así que vamos

-Claro, solo déjenme ir por mis cosas, están en la Death Room

-Claro, yo te acompaño-dije yo

-Yo tamb…-empezó a hablar Soul pero

-Espera Soul, tengo que platicarte sobre un nuevo videojuego que esta genial-dijo Nagato

-Ah, claro-no le tome importancia

Entonces Yosuke y yo fuimos en dirección a la Death Room por sus maletas

_Soul POV_

Ya cuando Maka y Yosuke se alejaron, interrumpí a Nagato

-Basta, se perfectamente bien que es del "videojuego" es solo un truco, ya dime qué quieres

-¡QUIERES EXPLICARME POR QUE LE DIJISTE QUE DUERMIERA EN EL APARTAMENTO!

-Jajaja-me reí burlonamente-vamos Nagato, admítelo, estas feliz por estar más tiempo con él, verlo mucho más tiempo, y dormir muy cerca de el-Nagato se puso realmente roja

-Bueno… yo… emm… etto… eso no es… no es cierto

-Jajajaja

-Ya deja de reírte Evans-pare de reírme en seco

-No me llames Evans

-¿Te molesta? JA!

-Basta ya

-Como quieras, ya que te hice callar, te hare saber la verdadera razón por la que evite que fueras

-Mmm…

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Maka?-los colores se me subieron a la cara-jajaja, parece que sí, y ¿Qué respondió?

-Me dijo que si

-Perfecto, ahora solo tienes que planear, que te parece… llévala a lugares no muy exagerados, sencillos, tal vez a tomar un helado en el parque, jugar en los columpios, etc. etc. cosas así, y al final, cuando este ya obscuro y las estrellas ya hayan salido, llévala al lago y le dices todo

-Me parece perfecto, quiero que sea especial y que le guste

-¿Qué va a ser especial y a quien le va a gustar?-se escucho la voz de Maka y Nagato y yo nos quedamos helados

-Bueno… ¿Qué va a ser especial?... jejeje… pues, es bastante sencillo-estaba realmente nervioso

-Lo especial, es que cuando salga el nuevo videojuego, lo compraremos e invitaremos a B*S para que lo pruebe, y eso es lo que le va a gustar, jejeje-Nagato me volvió a salvar

-¿A si? ¿Y qué videojuego es y para que consola?-demonios Maka, odio esa parte de ti, bueno, en realidad no, pero Nagato sonrió, perfecto, tenía la respuesta de nuevo

-Vaya Maka, sabes más de lo que imagine, se llama Bioshock: Infinite y sale en febrero, lo comprare para el Xbox 360

-Creí que solo tenías el 3DS, y nosotros no tenemos Xbox

-Entre mis cosas, traigo uno conmigo, junto con varios juegos

-Vale, te creo, ahora vayamos a casa

Empezamos a caminar hacia casa, me puse a pensar, y no sé cómo nos acomodaríamos para dormir, ya que Nagato está durmiendo en el sofá. Después de una pequeña caminata a casa, llegamos.

-Bien Yosuke, bienvenido a nuestro hogar, ahora tuyo también-le dio la bienvenida Maka

-Pues, muchas gracias

-Deja tus cosas por ahí, ya veremos cómo acomodarnos-dijo Maka

-Hola Nyaa~

-Blair, pensé que estabas de viaje con tus amigas

-Sí, pero ya volvimos, Nyaa~

-Ah, está bien, bienvenida, por cierto, te presento a Yosuke, nuestro nuevo inquilino, Yosuke ella es Blair

-Hola, Nyaa~, ¿eres el novio de Nagato?-esta se puso roja y Yosuke solo sonrió y se rasco la cabeza

-Yo y ella, no claro que no, aun no

-Exacto, el y yo aun… que, espera,-se puso más roja-¿Cómo que aun…

-Un gusto Blair

-El gusto es mío

-Bien chicos-hable-creo que ya se como acomodarnos

-¿Cómo Soul?-pregunto Maka

-Fácil, las chicas en un cuarto, y los chicos en otro

-Muy buena idea Soul, por fin usas la cabeza

-Mmm…-solo rodé los ojos

-Vale, ¿Comemos primero y luego nos instalamos?-pregunto Maka

-Háganlo de una vez, Nyaa~ yo preparare la comida

-Está bien Blair, pero que no sea solo pescado-le dije

-Claro

Y fuimos por las cosas de los chicos para meterlas a su respectivo cuarto, las de Nagato en el de Maka y las de Yosuke en el mío.

No sé que estarían haciendo las chicas, pero Yosuke no quiso dormir en mi cama, así que saque un colchón inflable que tenia y lo puse enseguida de mi cama, el acomodo su ropa en el closet, alisto su cama, su almohada, pertenencias, etc. y salimos de ahí, y pocos minutos después salieron las chicas

-La cena esta lista-grito Blair

Entonces todos fuimos a la mesa, y Blair me sorprendió, no solo era pescado, el pescado era frito, tenía verduras, salsa y estaba muy delicioso. Comimos mientras platicábamos de más cosas sin sentido, y después de unos 20 min. terminamos de cenar

-Que buena estuvo la cena, nada mal Blair-dijo Maka

-Arigato, Maka-chan

-Bien, aun es temprano, ¿quieren hacer algo?

-¿Podemos conectar mi Xbox en la tele de la sala? ¿Por favor?-dijo Nagato con cara de perrito triste

-Está bien, juguemos un poco

-Yei-y salto de la silla sin preocuparse por su herida, y corrió al cuarto de Maka

-Nagato, ten más cuidado, aun tienes esa herida

-Sí, si, como sea-dijo esto y luego salió con una maleta negra, la abrió y ahí estaba la consola, con 4 controles y algunos juegos. Entonces se acerco a la tele y empezó a conectar, debajo de la consola había una tela negra, que levanto y ahí estaba el Kinect. Puso todo y lo encendió

-¿Qué prefieren jugar primero? ¿Black Ops II o Halo 4? También podemos jugar Dance Central

-Genial, yo digo que juguemos BO II en zombies-dijo Yosuke

-Perfecto, tengan todos un control y déjenme poner el juego, pero primero hagan un perfil para ustedes, el mío es este, Nagato 512

En ese momento eran las 8:30, y empezamos a jugar, al principio Maka y yo solo éramos un estorbo y moríamos rápido, pero después le agarramos más y llegamos a la ronda 15

-Demonios, ¿otra partida?

-No Nagato, ya son las 11:30 y tú debes dormir

-Pero, Maka…-su mirada era suplicante

-Nada de Maka, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes y a dormir

-Ay, está bien-apago todo, dejamos los controles en la mesa y se fue al baño

-Bueno, creo que yo también dormiré, iré a ponerme mi pijama-Nagato salió del baño-y a lavarme los dientes-Nagato se fue al cuarto de Maka y Yosuke al baño, pero luego salió y se fue a mi cuarto mientras Maka y yo guardábamos la comida y los trastes.

-Así que Maka, ¿ahora eres la madre de Nagato?

-¿Por qué?

-La mandaste a dormir, como una madre

-A bueno… es que… me preocupa su salud-¿Qué tal si me aprovechaba de la situación?

-O tal vez lo hiciste-me acerque a ella y tome su barbilla-para quedarte a solas conmigo

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Cla…claro que no-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

-¿A no, entonces por qué no te has ido aun?-comencé a acercarme a su rostro

-Bueno… yo… eso…-estaba nerviosa, y a este punto ya estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro… pero nada es perfecto

-Maka, no puedo encontrar mi maleta caf…-Nagato, te maldigo. Maka y yo nos separamos inmediatamente-ah, yo lo siento, ah pero mira, si estaba aquí en la sala, jejeje, me voy-y corrió al cuarto de Maka

-Bueno So… Soul, yo me voy a dormir

-Claro-empezó a caminar-My lady-vi claramente como se tenso

_Maka POV_

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Lo que paso en la cocina, fue tan agradabe, estuve tan cerca de, poder besar a Soul, tocar sus labios, sentirlos, hubiera sido tan perfecto, pero…

-Llegue a interrumpir, lo siento

-¡¿Nagato!? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando eso?

-Por tu cara, y por qué es lo que acaba de pasar

-Exacto, Nyaa~

-Bueno, ya basta, apaguemos la luz y vallamos a dormir

-Claro

Entonces apagamos la luz, me recosté y obligue a Nagato a que por hoy durmiera conmigo en mi cama, ya que aun me preocupaba su herida, y luego Blair se recostó entre las sabanas también

-¿Sabes Maka? Esto es extraño, pero me gusta

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo jamás he dormido junto a alguien, y se siente bien sabes que alguien se preocupa por mi

No supe que responderle, me dio ternura y tristeza a la vez, pobre, ni siquiera me imagino lo que ha de haber sufrido toda su vida anterior, solo porque su familia la amaba e intento salvarla y porque la gente es demasiado estúpida, y no comprende la situación.


	18. Capitulo 18: Un día en la feria

**Hola minna-san ^^**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador. **

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

_Capitulo 18: Día de diversión en la feria_

_No supe que responderle, me dio ternura y tristeza a la vez, pobre, ni siquiera me imagino lo que ha de haber sufrido toda su vida anterior, solo porque su familia la amaba e intento salvarla y porque la gente es demasiado estúpida, y no comprende la situación._

_Maka POV_

Me desperté a las 6:30 a.m como de costumbre, pero Nagato ya no estaba en mi cama, mire al suelo, pero tampoco estaba, así que creí que debió de ir al baño, así que simplemente me levante, y fui a la cocina para desayunar, pero al salir de mi cuarto, Nagato y Yosuke estaban muy animados en la cocina.

-Buenos días chicos-me recargue en la pared

-Buenos días-contestaron al unisonó

-¿Por qué tan solos y tan alegres?-Nagato se puso roja y Yosuke reía nerviosamente

-Bueno… etto… hace un momento estaba Blair, si, pero ella salió, jejeje-decía Nagato nerviosa

-En fin, como sea, ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Hot cakes-esta vez contesto Yosuke

-A que bien, ¿necesitan ayuda?

-La verdad no, pero podrías despertar a Soul, así desayunaremos y tal vez salgamos a pasear a algún lugar-dijo Nagato

-Buena idea, iré a despertarlo y luego escogemos el lugar

-Claro.

Fui hacia la habitación de Soul, esta vez no estaba sucio ni desordenado, sino todo lo contrario, debe ser por Yosuke. Me acerque para despertarlo, pero me fije que esta vez o traía una playera puesta, no le tome importancia.

-Soul, despierta-solo se movió-vamos Soul, no me hagas batallar hoy, desayunemos y salgamos a pasear-le toque la espalda, pero entonces él me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia su cama en un rápido movimiento, quedando el arriba de mi.

-Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí, y que Nagato y Yosuke salgan solos?-sentía mi cara arder

-S-soul basta, no puedo decirles que no

-Vamos, un rato a solas conmigo

-N-no Soul, vamos a salir todos…-Soul tomo mi barbilla, su cara se acercaba lentamente a la mía, para este entonces, ya sentía su nariz rozar la mia, su respiración calmada cerca de mis labios y entonces…

-Soul, viejo, ¿has visto mi… ¿Are?-Yosuke entro a la habitación de Soul-Yo lo siento mucho, disculpen, me iré para que sigan-y salió y cerró la puerta

-¡Demonios!-exclamo Soul

-Soul, ¿Por qué te enfadas, que pretendías hacer?

-A bueno, yo…

-Eres un pervertido-lo empuje, no quise golpearlo, porque de cierta forma me gusto lo que hizo-y sal ya a desayunar, saldremos con los chicos-y Salí de su habitación. Nagato y Yosuke aun estaban en la cocina

-Maka, ¿Te sirvo aquí o les llevo la comida al cuarto?-sonrió Nagato pícaramente

-Maka…-Nagato se tenso y abrió los ojos como platos

-¡No, espera, era broma, por favor!

-¿Qué suced…-Yosuke no termino de completar su pregunta, porque le lance el libro a Nagato-¡Nagato!, ¿Estás bien?

-Ite, ite

-Te pondré hielo

-Las vacas dicen Miau y viven en la selva-Creo que el golpe fue duro, porque estaba diciendo puras incoherencias.

Yosuke le puso hielo a Nagato y la recostó en el sofá, y nosotros seguimos desayunando. Después de un rato, Nagato se levando y fue a donde estábamos nosotros, para empezar a desayunar

-Eres una malagradecida Maka, te preparo el desayuno, ¿y así me agradeces?

-Fue tu culpa, tú me provocaste

-Claro, como digas, pero ten en cuenta que me voy a vengar

-Eso quiero verlo-nos miramos desafiantes

-Bueno chicas, cambiemos de tema, ¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Yosuke

-No sé si les interese, pero escuche que la feria se instalaría hoy cerca del lago-dijo Soul

-¡SI, HAY QUE IR!-grite junto con Nagato

-Pues, en marcha-dijo Soul

Nos alistamos, cada quien tomo lo necesario y salimos de ahí, caminamos hasta la parada del autobús y esperamos hasta que llego, subimos e íbamos platicando en el camino, luego de un rato, llegamos.

-Wow, es impresionante-dije-Nagato, ¿Por qué traes tu guitarra?

-No lo sé, simplemente esta aquí

-Como sea, entremos ya, ¡Vamos Soul!-jale a Soul, no sé por qué hice eso

Nos formamos para pagar, y al llegar a la taquilla, Soul no me dejo pagar y entro el, Yosuke hizo lo mismo con Nagato

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-pregunte

-A la montaña rusa-dijo Nagato

-Bueno, yo… etto…

-Vamos Maka, será divertido-me tomo de la mano Soul

-E-está bien

Nos subimos, y al principio me dio mucho miedo, pero Soul estaba a mi lado, y me sentía segura, luego bajamos y fuimos a los autos chocones, fue muy divertido. Salimos y al ir al siguiente juego, vimos un puesto donde había una almohada en forma de chocolate Hershey´s que Nagato vio y la quería, entonces Yosuke le dijo que se la conseguiría, y pago para jugar, era ese juego donde se lanza una pelota de Baseball y se tienen que tirar las botellas. Yosuke tiro la primera y solo tiro la de arriba, tiro la segunda y solo quedaron 3 botellas y con la tercera bola, las tiro todas, pidió la almohada y se la dio a Nagato, esta se sonrojo.

-Que lindos se ven esos dos

-Si, Maka, ¿tú también crees que ellos serán pareja?-pregunto Soul

-Por supuesto, en la mirada se ve que se gustan

-Si

-¡CHICOS APRESURENCE, VAMOS AL SATELITE!-grito Nagato y fuimos hacia allá

Subimos, pero al bajar estaba tan mareada que Soul tuvo que cargarme, y me llevo a comprar un helado, me dijo que era para que se me pasara, muy lindo gesto de su parte. Y así pasó la tarde, subiéndonos de juego en juego, comprando cosas, y por último, íbamos a subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Vamos, yo quiero estar en la cima-dijo animadamente Nagato

-Sí, me encanta este juego-le dije

-Demonios, necesito ayuda, tu chica, tienes esa guitarra, por lo que supongo sabes tocar, ¿no?-le dijo un extraño hombre a Nagato

-Emm… si, ¿Por qué?

-¿También cantas?

-Si… ¿Pero por que quiere saberlo?

-Disculpa, me llamo Cornelius, y soy el encargado de los espectáculos en el escenario de la feria, y teníamos al dúo de esta noche, pero tuvieron un accidente de camino acá, no les paso nada grave, pero no hay espectáculo, ¡Y NECESITO UNO PRONTO!

-Tranquilo-dijo Nagato-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Por supuesto, ¿Tocas y cantas bien?

-Pero por supuesto que sí-comencé a hablar-ella es increíble

-Bien, entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme con el espectáculo?

-Yo… etto…

-Vamos Nagato, anímate-dijo Soul

-Adelante-le dijo Yosuke, yo solo levante el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación

-Está bien.

-Perfecto, ¿Qué sabes tocar o cantar?

-Prácticamente, de todo un poco

-Perfecto, bien vamos a que te alistes, y ustedes chicos tomen-nos dio unos gafetes-es para que estén hasta el frente del escenario

-Bien, gracias-le dije-suerte Nagato

Solo sonrió y se fue con el hombre, entonces nosotros empezamos a caminar hacia el escenario. Pasaron alrededor de 10 min. y Nagato estaba a punto de salir

-Espero que le vaya bien

-Tranquila Maka, ella es excelente en la música, lo lograra-dijo Soul, y en ese momento salió el mismo hombre arriba del escenario

-Buenas tardes, gente, ¿Recuerdan que esta tarde tendríamos al dúo "The Glitterati? Pues por desgracia, ellos no podrán estar aquí ahora, sufrieron un accidente y no podrán presentarse, pero, habrá espectáculo, ahora les presento a esta chica que es muy buena con la música, con ustedes, ¡NAGATO!

Entonces Nagato salió y se veía nerviosa, y el hombre salió del escenario, no antes sin tocarle un hombro a Nagato

-B-buenas tardes, saben, no les mentiré, estoy nerviosa, jamás he tocado en público, en fin, se tocar varios estilos de música, así que comenzare con algo que es más o menos del tipo pop-Nagato volteo a ver al Dj-Esta canción se llama "Satelite"-y comenzó la música.

_I went everywhere for you__  
__I even did my hair for you__  
__I bought new underwear, they're blue__  
__And I wore 'em just the other day___

_Love, you know I'll fight for you__  
__I left on the porch light for you__  
__Whether you are sweet or cruel__  
__I'm gonna love you either way___

_Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you__  
__'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love__  
__Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you__  
__And I would fall out into the night__  
__Can't go a minute without your love___

_Love, I got it bad for you__  
__I saved the best I have for you__  
__You sometimes make me sad and blue__  
__Wouldn't have it any other way___

_Love, my aim is straight and true__  
__Cupid's arrow is just for you__  
__I even painted my toe nails for you__  
__I did it just the other day___

_Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you__  
__'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love__  
__Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you__  
__And I would fall out into the night__  
__Can't go a minute without your love__  
__Oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you__  
__'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love___

_Where you go, I'll follow__  
__You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow__  
__I'll follow in your way,__  
__You got me, you got me__  
__A force more powerful than gravity__  
__It's physics, there's no escape___

_Love, my aim is straight and true__  
__Cupid's arrow is just for you__  
__I even painted my toe nails for you__  
__I did it just the other day___

_Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you__  
__'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love__  
__Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you__  
__And I would fall out into the night__  
__Can't go a minute without your__  
__Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you__  
__'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love__  
__Love, love, love, love, love_

Nagato también cantaba muy bien este tipo de música, y después de la canción se soltó más e incluso a la mitad de la canción bailo un poco, y me fije muy bien, en la parte de "como un satélite" miraba discretamente a Yosuke, y la gente, estaba gritando.

-Bien gente, que bien que les gusto, ahora, cambiemos un poco de tema-recogió su guitarra-pero me gustaría que alguien me ayudara-miro a Yosuke, se agacho y pregunto-¿sabes cantar?

-Si

-Bien, sube-lo ayudo a subir y continuo-Bien, el es mi amigo Yosuke, y él me ayudara a cantar esta canción-le dio una hoja a Yosuke y le señalo algo ahí-Esta canción la llamo, Somwhere i belong-la música comenzó y Nagato se preparaba para tocar su guitarra, miro a Yosuke para que comenzara, el se acerco a otro micrófono…

_When this began__  
__I had nothing to say__  
__And Id get lost in the nothingness inside of me__  
__I was confused__  
__And Id let it all out to find__  
__That im not the only person with these things in mind__  
__Inside of me__  
__When all the vacancy the words revealed__  
__Is the only real thing that Ive got left to feel__  
__Nothing to loose__  
__Just stuck, hollow and alone__  
__And the fault is my own and the fault is my own___

_I wanna heal I wanna feel__  
__What I thought was never real__  
__I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long__  
__Erase all the pain till its gone___

_I wanna heal I wanna feel__  
__Like Im close to something real__  
__I wanna find something Ive wanted all along__  
__Somewhere I belong___

_And Ive got nothing to say__  
__I cant believe I didnt fall right down on my face__  
__I was confused__  
__Looking everwhere only to find__  
__That its not the way I had imagined it all in my mind__  
__So what am I__  
__What do I have but negativity__  
__Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me__  
__Nothing to loose__  
__Nothing to gain, hollow and alone__  
__And the fault is my own and the fault is my own___

_I wanna heal I wanna feel__  
__What I thought was never real__  
__I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long__  
__Erase all the pain till it's gone___

_I wanna heal I wanna feel__  
__Like I'm close to something real__  
__I wanna find something I've wanted all along__  
__Somewhere I belong___

_I will never know__  
__Myself until I do this on my own__  
__And I will never feel__  
__Anything else, until my wounds are healed__  
__I will never be anything__  
__Until I break away from me__  
__I will break away__  
__I'll find myself today___

_I wanna heal I wanna feel__  
__What I thought was never real__  
__I want to let go of the pain I felt so long__  
__Erase all the pain till it's gone___

_I wanna heal I wanna feel__  
__Like I'm close to something real__  
__I wanna find something I've wanted all along__  
__Somewhere I belong___

_I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm__  
__somewhere I belong__  
__I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm__  
__somewhere I belong__  
__Somewhere I belong_

Y así fue el espectáculo, Nagato canto varios temas en los cuales de vez en cuando subía a Yosuke o a alguien más del público, hasta que el espectáculo termino, y ella tenía que bajar de ahí.

-Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para escucharme, esto acabo ya, así que gracias-la gente gritaba cosas como "otra, otra" o "vamos, canta algunas mas" etc., etc. Luego Nagato se fue detrás del escenario para después salir y llegar hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-Wow Nagato, eres increíble

-Vamos, no fue nada, solo ayude al señor Cornelius con el espectáculo, no fue nada

-Maka tiene razón-hablo Yosuke-cantas y tocas muy bien-sonrió y Nagato se sonrojo levemente-¿tu escribiste las canciones?

-Bueno… etto… si

-Son muy buenas

-Bueno chicos, ¿vamos ya a la rueda de la fortuna? Esta a punto de obscurecer, eso significa que no tardaran en cerrar-dijo Soul

-Tienes razón, ¡VAMOS!-Nagato salió corriendo y nosotros detrás de ella. Llegamos y nos formamos para esperar nuestro turno.

-Ya casi es nuestro turno-Nagato se escuchaba muy entusiasmada

-Así es Nagato, y como es de dos en dos, yo subiré con Maka y tú lo harás con Yosuke-Nagato y yo nos sonrojamos levemente y Soul y Yosuke sonrieron triunfantes

-Me parece prefecto-contesto Nagato mirando hacia otro lado

-Vaya Nagato-comencé a decirle-ni siquiera te….-una llamada de Shinigami-sama estaba entrando por mi espejo de bolsillo-disculpen-y me aleje un poco de ahí.

-Técnico de Guadaña, Maka Albarn al habla

-Hola, holitas Maka-chan

-Hola Shinigami-sama

-Makita, hola, aquí está tu papi-demonios, mi padre

-Si hola, ¿Qué sucede Shinigami-sama?-mi padre se echo a llorar

-Necesito que vengan tu y Soul inmediatamente al Shibusen, ¿Dónde están?

-Estamos en la feria con Nagato y Yosuke, pero no se preocupe, estaremos inmediatamente allá

-Pobre de ese maldito bastardo si toco a mi Makita

-Nos vemos-y colgué, a veces mi padre era insoportable. Me dirigí con los chicos de nuevo

-¿Qué paso Maka?-pregunto Soul

-Shinigami-sama quiere que vayamos a su despacho inmediatamente, así que andando

-Pero Maka… la rueda… la cima…-decía Nagato algo triste

-Vamos Nagato, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión

-Mhpm, ya que

-Bueno, pero tengo una duda-hablo Yosuke-si tenemos que ir al Shibusen, y vinimos aquí en autobús, ¿Cómo llegaremos rápido allá?

-Mmm… no lo pensé-dije

-Pues… tengo una idea-dijo Nagato y nos juntamos con ella-que tal si hago 2 clones y los convierto en águila, así cada uno se lleva a alguien y yo también, y llegaremos más rápido al Shibusen, y como ya está obscuro es poco probable que me vean

-¿Segura Nagato?-le pregunte

-Claro que si, vamos-entonces, salimos del parque hacia los arboles que rodeaban el lago, ahí Nagato se convirtió en águila e hizo 2 clones en águila también, nos tomaron, lógicamente Nagato tomo a Yosuke y nos fuimos volando

Al llegar fuimos rápido a la Death Room, y ahí estaba Shinigami-sama… y mi padre

-Que bien que llegan chicos-saludo y mi padre y Soul se veían con miradas amenazadoras

-¿Para qué nos necesita, Shinigami-sama?

-Bueno, hay una misión la cual se debe realizar de inmediato, pero también hay una información muy importante que debo darles, y solo me faltan ustedes

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Nagato-¿ósea que Kid y B*S ya lo saben?

-Así es, bueno, esta información es sobre una bruja muy poderosa, llamada, Medusa…

**Ñami, por fin aparecerá Medusa, en el anime y manga siempre la ame y odie, es complicado ^^**

**Nagato fuera!**


	19. Capitulo 19: Nagato y Yosuke juntos

**Hola, estoy de vuelta.**

**Antes de que me asesinen, déjenme explicarles, últimamente me han estado dejando, no mucha, si no, DEMASIADA tarea, por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que descarguen sus instintos asesinos con alguien más.**

**Después de mis explicaciones, de nuevo, lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador.**

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Sin más molestias, disfruten el capitulo ^^**

_Capitulo 19 :Nagato y Yosuke juntos_

_-Que bien que llegan chicos-saludo y mi padre y Soul se veían con miradas amenazadoras_

_-¿Para qué nos necesita, Shinigami-sama?_

_-Bueno, hay una misión la cual se debe realizar de inmediato, pero también hay una información muy importante que debo darles, y solo me faltan ustedes_

_-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Nagato-¿ósea que Kid y B*S ya lo saben?_

_-Así es, bueno, esta información es sobre una bruja muy poderosa, llamada, Medusa…_

_Maka POV_

-¿Medusa?

-Así es,-su semblante era serio-debemos tener extremado cuidado con ella, es muy poderosa y sabe esconderse muy bien

-¿Y qué pinta ella en todo esto?-pregunto Nagato

-Pues veras, nos hemos enterado, de que ella junto con la espada demoniaca, están matando a muchos humanos para conseguir sus almas

-¿Con que objetivo?-pregunte

-Ella quiere hacer un Kishin extremadamente poderoso, el más fuerte que haya existido

-Entonces, lo que quiere decir es que hay que localizarla y acabarla-dijo Nagato

-Exacto, pero no solo a ella, sino también a la espada demoniaca

-Pero esa espada demoniaca, ¿Qué tiene de especial?-pregunto ahora Soul

-Pues, aun no lo sabemos del todo bien, hemos estado investigando, pero nada está claro aun, solo sabemos que debemos tener demasiado cuidado con ella y el

-¿Ella y él?

-Así es, es una técnico y su arma, lo mas reciente descubierto, es que están ligados, no pueden separarse, pero no sabemos el motivo

-Entonces-comenzó a hablar Nagato-¿debemos partir ya a acabar con ellos?

-Aun no-volvió a ser normal de nuevo-solo vayan a descansar a casa por ahora

-Bien, gracias Shinigami-sama, hasta luego-me despedí, los demás también y salimos de ahí

Salimos de la Death Room, y en el camino no hablamos de mucho, creo que todos estábamos pensando, hasta que Soul rompió el silencio unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa

-Bien, aun no es tan tarde, y dudo que haya comida en casa, así que, ¿Por qué no compramos algo rico para preparar?

-Claro-dijo Nagato-pero, ¿Qué comemos?

-A mí se me antoja espaguetti-les dije

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal un poco de espaguetti bolognes?-pregunto Soul

-Sí, y de postre, ¡MUFFINS!-grito Nagato

-Me parece bien-contesto Yosuke

-Entonces toma Nagato-le di las llaves del departamento-vallan a casa y Soul y yo iremos a comprar lo necesario

-Vale-y se fueron a casa.

_Nagato POV_

Llegamos al departamento y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala, pero no encendimos la televisión.

-Mientras vuelven, ¿Qué hacemos? Creo que aún es pronto para poner a calentar el agua y el horno

-Así es, pero yo se que podemos hacer mientras esperamos-hablo el

-Bien, pues dímelo

-¿Sabes? Esto que te voy a contar, no se lo conté a nadie así por que sí, pero por una extraña razón, me inspiras bastante confianza, no sé si lo que hare enseguida sea lo correcto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, excepto en los autos

-Ja, cierto, pero estas en lo correcto, soy de confianza, no se lo contare a nadie si no quieres

-Muy bien-le sonreí-todo comenzó cuando cumplí 5 años…-le conté toda mi vida pasada, con todo lo sucedido y me apoyaba en las partes difíciles, hasta que despues de un rato, termine de contarle.

-Vaya, eso fue interesante, ahora ya comprendo

-Si

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos de estar a mano, yo también debo contarte mi vida

-¿Qué puedes ocultar tu?

-Oh, te sorprenderías

-Muy bien, adelante

-Vale, pero lo resumiré para que no sea tan largo

-Está bien

-Bien, comencemos con… mmm… bueno, ¿sabías que existen personas con poderes demoniacos? Son distintos a los kishines

-Pues la verdad no

-Bien, esas personas cambian un poco de forma y el nivel de demonios se identifica por el color de su llama, también tienen su fuerza y cosas de demonios-entonces, levanto su dedo índice-los colores de llamas de los más fuertes a los más débiles es esta: negro, morado, rojo, azul, naranja, verde y amarillo-entonces de su dedo salió una pequeña llamita morada

-Eso significa, que eres uno de los fuertes

-Algo así, esto lo herede de mi padre, el era un demonio y mi madre… ella era una hermosa vampiresa

-¿En serio?

-Así es, observa-mostro sus dientes y dejo crecer sus colmillos

-Increíble

-Gracias

-Por cierto, ¿Qué sucede con tus padres? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

-Ah, eso, un cazador los asesino y luego yo lo mate, así que estoy solo

-Oh, vaya, lo siento

-No te preocupes

-Llegamos

_Maka POV_

Después de comprar lo necesario volvimos al departamento, Nagato estaba sentada junto a Yosuke, al parecer estaban platicando

-Nagato, ¿ya esta lista el agua y el horno?

-¿Eh?...

-Me lo suponía

-Lo siento, jejeje

Entonces calenté el agua, precalenté el horno y sacamos las cosas, en un momento los chicos y Nagato estaban haciendo la masa para los muffins y yo preparaba el espaguetti

Después de 30 min. la cena, estaba lista. Cenamos mientras hablábamos y contábamos cosas como estúpidos, me encantaba tener a Nagato con nosotros.

Todo estaba perfecto, excepto por qué…

_5 min. antes_

-Muy buena cena, estoy lleno-dijo Soul

-Perfecto, ahora podemos…-Nagato me miro

-Está bien, vamos

-¡WIIII! ¡JUGUEMOS CALL OF DUTY!-pero el espejo empezó a sonar

_Tiempo real_

-Hola chicos, lamento molestarlos

-Shinigami-sama, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

-Disculpen por molestarlos, supongo que iban a dormir, o a hacer algo, pero deben dejarlo

-Claro, pero ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Necesito que tú y Soul vallan de inmediato a Roma, encontramos a Medusa

-Está bien, vamos para allá-dijo Soul

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto Nagato

-Lo siento Nagato, necesitamos a alguien con percepción de almas, además de que tus heridas no han sanado completamente

-Pero puedo ir, no son tan graves

-No me arriesgare, así que te quedas y Yosuke también a cuidarte, Soul, Maka-y colgó

-Es injusto-dijo molesta

-Tranquila, ya tendrás una misión, vamos Soul

-Nos vemos, y no hagan cosas raras en mi cuarto-dijo Soul

-¿¡P-pero que dices?! Baka-dijo Nagato, posiblemente roja, pero no mire por que teníamos que irnos ya. Así que salimos y nos fuimos inmediatamente

_Nagato POV_

-Pfff, es injusto, yo quería algo de acción

-Pues no se podrá, y anda, ya escuchaste a Shinigami-sama, debes descansar

-Mmm… bueno, pero juguemos en lo que descanso

-Está bien

Entonces nos pusimos a jugar por un largo rato, y hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, como siempre, hasta que…

-Mmm… presiento que algo saldrá mal-comencé a hablar

-A si, ¿y qué cosa?

-No lo sé, pero es inquietante

-Bueno, tal vez pueda cambiar esa sensación

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo?

-Bueno-pauso el juego-creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar

-¿De qué cosa?

-De ti, y de mí

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Ahhh, déjame comenzar, cuando llegue a Death City, me pareció que sucedería algo interesante, y cuando llegue por primera vez al Shibusen, te sorprendería cuantas chicas quisieron coquetear conmigo, pero no les tome importancia, eran todas iguales, pero, más tarde, me tope con esa chica que me pareció bastante interesante

-¿Quién era esa chica?

-Estoy hablando de ti

-Oh, sí, lo siento

-Y después de eso, me di cuenta de que eres una chica diferente, no intento hacer lo mismo que las demás, te veías misteriosa, fuerte, pero frágil y sensible a la vez, además de que eres linda

-G-gracias-estaba empezando a hacer calor

-Y no me equivoque, eres eso y más, a pesar de tu pasado-se acerco mas a mi-eres una chica buena, y decidiste este camino sobre el de venganza, otra cosa que me agrada-se acerco mas-¿y sabes a que conclusión llegue?-su nariz ya tocaba la mía

-Yo… no… no l-lo se

-Esa conclusión, es que me gustas-esto último lo susurro para luego juntar sus labios con los míos, fue un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos, pero no podía moverme a su ritmo, ya que era mi primer beso

Nos separamos, y lógicamente yo estaba totalmente roja

-Fui tu primer beso, ¿verdad?-yo solo asentí

-Bueno, pues ahora ya sabes lo que siento, y ahora supongo que sabes que pregunta quiero hacerte, ¿no?-asentí de nuevo y tomo mi mano

-¿Entonces, cuál es tu respuesta?

-Y-yo... si… si quiero salir co-contigo

-Eso me parece perfecto-y me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez pude seguir su ritmo

Después de esto, simplemente nos recostamos en el sillón y nos pusimos a ver televisión, pero después de un rato, esa inquietante sensación de que algo malo pasaría, volvió, así que no podía disfrutar del todo, estar ahí con Yosuke, debía descubrir de que se trataba.

**Y aquí se termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y de nuevo, lamento la demora.**

**Bueno, espero que nos leamos en la próxima, que se la pasen bien estén donde estén y hagan lo que hagan, SAYO!**

**Nagato fuera.**


	20. Capitulo 20: Crona

**Hola, holitas minna-san, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben, escuela, exámenes, bla, bla, bla. Sé que siempre es lo mismo, pero ahora me ponen 1 examen por semana mínimo, eso no es de Jashin-sama.**

**En fin, lo que se debe saber:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, su creador.**

**Naruto tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

**Disfruten el capitulo ^-^**

_Capitulo 20: Crona…_

_-¿Entonces, cuál es tu respuesta?_

_-Y-yo... si… si quiero salir co-contigo_

_-Eso me parece perfecto-y me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez pude seguir su ritmo_

_Después de esto, simplemente nos recostamos en el sillón y nos pusimos a ver televisión, pero después de un rato, esa inquietante sensación de que algo malo pasaría, volvió, así que no podía disfrutar del todo, estar ahí con Yosuke, debía descubrir de que se trataba._

_Italia, 10:45 p.m_

_Maka POV_

-Vaya, por fin llegamos, ya me sentía incomoda en tu moto

-Mmm, como sea, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Odio que no pongas atención Soul, tenemos que encontrar y detener a la espada demoniaca, y si es posible, a Medusa

-Ya vale-se detuvo y estaciono su moto-vallamos a buscarla.

Caminamos por la cuidad, y cada tanto me detenía a buscar almas, para ver si podía localizarlas, y eso también nos servía para orientarnos a donde pudiera estar, ya que en ocasiones sentía una leve presencia, y la seguíamos. Unos minutos más tarde, su presencia se sentía demasiado, y corrimos hacia donde estaba, se encontraba dentro de una tétrica mansión, muy vieja, y abandonada, por lo que se veía.

-Está aquí dentro-le dije a Soul, y el asintió-transfórmate en guadaña y entremos-volvió a asentir, se transformo y entramos.

-Donde quiera que estés, sal, hemos venido a detenerte, no tiene caso que te escondas-dije al entrar

-¿Crees que deba matarlos ahora?-se escucho una voz

-Por supuesto, entre mas almas, mejor-se escucho otra diferente

-Salgan ustedes d…-sentí una presencia tras de mí y me voltee rápidamente

-Oh, pero si es gente del Shibusen

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Jejeje, una chica no muy fuerte, hija de Spirit y Kami, si no me equivoco, ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo coño lo…

-Por consecuencia debes haber heredado las hondas anti-demonio, Maka es tu nombre, ¿cierto?

-¿Pero qué mierda?

-Maka, no dejes que te intimide, concéntrate

-[Si]¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hum… tu alma no es un alma cualquiera-me está ignorando-Crona, toma su alma

Después de decir esto, ella salió por la puerta y la sello, este sello estaba presente, poderes mágicos, debe ser una bruja, tal vez sea Medusa. Entonces recordé lo que dijo, y mire hacia donde se habían escuchado las voces cuando recién entre, y de ahí, salió una chica, pálida, delgada y con cabello rosa, ella debe ser Crona, pero se ve tan inofensiva. Pero al salir más, tenía una extraña criatura negra en su espalda.

-No sé cómo lidiar con ustedes-dijo ella

-Solo mátalos y tomemos sus almas-dijo esa extraña cosa

-Está bien-entonces ella se abalanzo sobre mí, tome mas fuerte a Soul y me prepare para pelear…

_Nagato POV_

_Death city_

Yosuke y yo estuvimos viendo series, películas y de todo lo que encontramos interesante, y después de un rato, me dio sueño y me acurruque en su pecho, lo que soñé, fue a Soul muerto y a Maka muy lastimada, estaban en una mansión vieja y ahí estaba el atacante, no logre identificarla, pero al ver su espada negra…

-[Jadeos]hmp… hmp

-Nagato, ¿Qué sucede?-me senté

-Estoy muy inquieta, no puedo ni dormir, siento que a Soul y Maka les pasara algo, no puedo quedarme así

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Ir a cerciorarme de que estén bien

-Como desees, vamos a mi casa, tengo una hermosa moto allá también

-Muchas gracias-me sonrió, me beso y salimos de ahí. Al llegar, inmediatamente subimos a su moto y nos pusimos en marcha.

_Maka POV_

Pelear contra Crona era realmente difícil, se movía con una agilidad impresionante, también era muy fuerte, y debía tener cuidado, porque podía lastimar a Soul.

-Maka, hay que encontrar un momento adecuado para atacarla.

-Claro.

Entonces ella se abalanzo sobre mí de nuevo, intentando darme con su espada, que cada vez que gritaba, me dolían los oídos horriblemente. Esquive su ataque, por poco, y ella siguió dando tajos intentando darme, yo solo saltaba hacia atrás y esquivaba, y al llegar a la pared la use como impulso para saltas hacia atrás y golpearla con el mango de Soul en la cabeza, haciendo que impactara en la pared, entonces, retrocedí un poco.

-Dejo de moverse

-Espera, no te acerques Maka, puede ser una tram…

-Jejeje

-Se está… ¿Riendo?-dijo exaltado Soul

-Miren chicos-señalo su nariz-mi sangre, es negra-sonrió sádicamente para abalanzarse sobre nosotros de nuevo.

Este combate estaba resultando bastante difícil, la golpee varias veces, pero nada. LE di tajos con Soul, pero no le hacía ni un rasguño -¡ES LA SANGRE NEGRA! Se puede solidificar- había dicho Crona, entonces… ¿Puede que sea como una armadura?

-Kuso, esto es muy difícil Maka

-Lo sé, estoy cansada, todo lo que hago es inútil

-Creo… que debemos intentar con el cazabrujas

-Creo… que no perdemos nada en intentar

-¡TAMASHI NO KYOUME! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-giro un poco su cabeza-eso no servirá de nada, Ragnarok

-Claro, ¡PIYYAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡CAZABRUJAS!-dicho esto, corrimos hacia Crona

-¡PIYYAAAAAA!

-¡SCREETCH ALPHA!

Su ataque se dirigió con fuerza hacia nosotros, intente esquivarlo, pero sería en vano, así que intente pararlo con Soul.

-¡Ghaag!

-¡Soul! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo detén el ataque, no dejes que te de

-Pero, estas sangrando

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA! No puedo dejar que te pase nada

Entonces, me impulse un poco hacia atrás y hacia la derecha, para poder esquivar el ataque.

-Soul, no podremos ganarle así, vámonos de aquí, informemos a Shinigami-sama lo que sabemos

-Claro… ahh… vamos

-Soul…-entonces, corrí hacia la puerta, pero recordé el sello y salte hacia una ventana, Crona intento golpearnos con sangre que lanzaba. Llegamos a la ventana, intente pasar, pero choque contra algo invisible.

-Tsk, maldición

-Jajajaja-la risa de Medusa-que ingenua

-¿Eh?

-¿Creíste que solo sellaría la puerta? No soy tan tonta, y para ser un cerebrito, no lo pareces.

-Mierda, ¿Qué hacemos Maka?

-No lo sé… gahh-Crona llego y me pateo hacia abajo

-Acaba ya con ellos Crona, quiero comer sus almas

-Ya voy-entonces corrió hacia nosotros, yo me levante y me pegue a la puerta, es lo único que podía hacer, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, estaba cansada y tenía algo de miedo

-¡MAKA, ¿Qué MIERDA HACES? MUEVETE!-aun que Soul me grito, estaba helada, solo espere el tajo, y solté a Soul

-Mierda Maka, lo que me haces hacer-confundida abrí los ojos, para ver a Soul transformarse en su forma humana de nuevo, se volteaba para sonreírme y me daba la espalda abriendo sus brazos

-¡No Soul!-lo abrace por la espalda en un intento por moverlo, pero fue en vano, solo vi como su sangre saltaba por el aire, yo caí y Soul cayó en mis rodillas

-¡Soul! ¡SOUL!

-Jamás debieron de venir aquí, niñatos estúpidos, Crona, termina con esto-su extraña espada hablo

-Claro que si-yo solo cerré los ojos, lamentando no ser más fuerte para haber protegido a Soul, también me entristecí un poco, ya que nuestra cita era mañana y no podría disfrutarla. Pasaron unos segundos, y escuche tierra, un golpe, y como cuando saltas y caes, entonces, decidí abrir los ojos y ahí, estaba ella, esa chica extraña que me salvo la primera vez aquel día, dándome la espalda, mirándome de reojo.

-Jamás bajes la guardia-dicho esto me sonrió y desenfundo su katana

-Nagato… qué bueno que estas aquí

-En casa no estaba tranquila, estaba inquieta y me dolían los colmillos, cuando eso sucede es que algo no anda bien

-¡TU MALDITA!

-Hablaremos luego Maka-yo solo asentí

-Te acabaremos por tu insolencia, además tu alma se ve fuerte y deliciosa, Crona, mátala ahora

-Bien, a ver si pueden y dejo que me quiten mi alma-dijo Nagato para correr hacia Crona, al llegar choco su katana con Ragnarok, era su nombre creo, y lo quito de en medio para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Crona para luego hacerse para atrás

-Vaya, en verdad es duro-decía mientras agitaba su mano

-Es la sangre negra, ¿ya la miraste?-dijo Crona y Nagato miro su mano, vio la sangre y se sorprendió, luego la probo

-¿¡Eh!?

-Mmm… sabe igual que la sangre normal, pero al golpearte se sintió como una pared, entonces supongo que tienes el poder para solidificarla, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo demonios supiste?-pregunto Crona asustada

-Solo pregunte, pero al parecer acerté, y también algo me dice que no es lo único que puedes hacer con la sangre

-En eso tienes mucha razón-sonrió-¡SCREETCH ALPHA!-Nagato estaba tranquila y sol espero, lo miro, y lo esquivo con una agilidad impresionante

-Wow, no sé qué rayos fue eso, pero fue genial, pero ahora es mi turno-entonces guardo su katana y empezó a hacer círculos en su mano derecha con la izquierda, y se empezó a formar una bola azul. Cuando estuvo completa corrió hacia Crona

-¡AHHHH, RASENGAN¡-Crona intento cubrirse con Ragnarok, pero Nagato salto detrás de ellos y le dio en la espalda para después simplemente observar donde cayo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?

-No sé cómo lidiar con ese ataque si lo hace de nuevo-decía Crona mientras se levantaba

-Mmm… te he dado justo, pero aun así puedes levantarte y moverte, humm… intentemos con otra cosa-ahora, hizo algunos sellos y bajo su mano derecha mientras la sujetaba con la izquierda, ya sabía lo que venía. En sus manos se empezó a formas una tipo bola pero de rayos, como en la batalla con su tío

-¡GAHHHHH, CHIDORI!-corrió de nuevo hacia Crona y en el camino iba rompiendo el piso por el poder del ataque, Crona ya estaba preparada por si volvía a hacer lo mismo, pero ahora al llegar, pateo a Crona en la mano e hizo la elevara junto con Ragnarok y Nagato le dio en el pecho, pero esta vez no salió volando a alguna dirección, en cambio, Nagato salto hacia atrás. Crona se levanto de nuevo, lastimada, pero sin heridas graves.

-Demonios, en verdad me causan problemas, yo solo quiero un chocolate e irme a dormir, bueno-Nagato guardo su katana-es hora de usar algo diferente, un estilo diferente de combate

-¿Es que no lo ves? No puedes matarme o dañarme de gravedad, no puedes contra la sangre negra-sonrió cínicamente

-Bueno… pues eso ya lo veremos-Nagato cerró sus ojos, hizo su pierna izquierda para atrás, extendió sus brazos, abrió sus manos con las palmas en dirección a Crona pero con el dedo anular y meñique levemente doblados, se puso firme en el suelo

-¿Qué rayos haces?-pregunto Ragnarok

-Estilo Hyuuga…-abrió sus ojos, y tenía el Sharingan de nuevo-veamos si la sangre negra puede contra esto…

-Jajaja, pues acércate-entonces Nagato corrió hacia Crona…

**Y después de demasiado tiempo, aquí la continuación, gomenasai por la demora ^^U**

**Nagato**


	21. Capitulo 21: Operación, ¿Sangre?

**Hola, holitas, ahora no tengo nada que decir, solo que ya saben, escuela, Bioshock Infinite… en fin, disculpen por haber tardado tanto TToTT**

**En fin, solo lean T-T**

_Capitulo 21: Operación, ¿Sangre?_

_-¿Es que no lo ves? No puedes matarme o dañarme de gravedad, no puedes contra la sangre negra-sonrió cínicamente_

_-Bueno… pues eso ya lo veremos-Nagato cerró sus ojos, hizo su pierna izquierda para atrás, extendió sus brazos, abrió sus manos con las palmas en dirección a Crona pero con el dedo anular y meñique levemente doblados, se puso firme en el suelo_

_-¿Qué rayos haces?-pregunto Ragnarok_

_-Estilo Hyuuga…-abrió sus ojos, y tenía el Sharingan de nuevo-veamos si la sangre negra puede contra esto…_

_-Jajaja, pues acércate-entonces Nagato corrió hacia Crona…_

_Maka POV_

-Nagato se acerco velozmente hacia Crona, la cual ya estaba preparada contra cualquier ataque, y que sorpresa nos llevamos cuando Nagato no hizo ningún ataque ahora, solo se acerco rápidamente, dio un giro rápido hacia la derecha y golpeo con l dedo índice y anular una parte del hombro de Crona, luego Nagato se alejo

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?

-Tranquila, apenas estoy comenzando

-Pues con esos golpecitos estúpidos no lograras nada

-Ya lo veremos

Y siguieron peleando, Nagato esquivaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando tenía oportunidad golpeaba una parte del cuerpo de Crona como en el hombro, no sé por qué hacia esto y Crona trataba de darle desesperadamente, yo solo quisiera que…

-Tranquila Maka, tratare de terminarlo pronto

Me leyó el pensamiento, solo me queda confiar

-Pero que me sucede…-hablo Crona

-Vamos, solo mátala de una vez

-Pero, no puedo mover muy bien mi cuerpo

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta-entonces corrió hacia Crona, salto por encima de ella y golpeo con los dedos su espalda

-Aghh, no puedo moverme…

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo tampoco puedo moverme?

-¿Ven que eso no era inútil? Es un movimiento que solo el clan Hyuuga conoce, pero que una buena amiga me enseño. Esto se utiliza en los ninjas para cerrar sus canales de chakra y que dejen de utilizarlos normalmente, pero como tú no eres ninja, ataque a tus nervios y a algunas venas y arterias, para que ni tú ni la cosa que llevas, que es sangre negra, se puedan mover

-Maldita-exclamo Ragnarok

-Ja, eso me gusta, me ofendes porque ya no puedes hacer nada, bien, creo que puedo acabarte aquí, pero me encantaría investigar las propiedades de la sangre negra, así que…

Entonces los sellos mágicos se abrieron, dejando abiertas la puerta y las ventanas y Medusa entro, golpeando a Nagato, luego entro Yosuke alejando a Medusa

-Demonios Crona, debías acabarlos, solo eso tenias que hacer

-Lo siento

-Bien chicos, lamento arruinarles la fiesta, pero debemos irnos-encerró a Crona en una especie de bola mágica-y tu Nagato, has sido la única capaz de dejar así a Crona, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar

-Si eso sucede, ambas y la cosa esa estarán muertos

-Claro, hasta pronto-y desaparecieron en una especie de humo-

-Lo siento, se me escapo

-¿Yosuke?-pregunte-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Fue idea de Nagato venir

-Después te explico todo Maka, ahora será mejor volver rápido a Death City a tratar a Soul, Yosuke, tú conduce la moto y lleva a Maka, yo llevare a Soul volando para llegar más rápido

-Vale, vamos Maka-entonces Yosuke se acerco a Nagato-cuídalo, cuídate y llega pronto-y le dio un tierno beso y Nagato asintió-

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?

-Maka, ya te dije que tengo bastante que contar, ahora andando que Soul puede perder mucha sangre, nos vemos allá-y se fue volando como águila con Soul

-Vamos Maka, Soul estará bien

-Claro-y salimos en dirección a la moto para partir a Death city.

Salimos rápidamente de ahí en la moto e íbamos en silencio, la verdad yo solo quería llegar a ver como estaba Soul, pero debía relajarme, Nagato llegaría a tiempo, no dejaría que Soul muriese, no la conozco desde hace mucho, pero sé que es una chica buena y muy fuerte, así que decidí sacarle conversación a Yosuke cuando faltaban más o menos 10 minutos para llegar a la ciudad

-Así que, Yosuke, ¿Tu y Nagato están saliendo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh si, si, estamos saliendo

-¿A si? ¿Y desde cuándo?

-Desde hace unas horas jejeje

-¿En serio? Anda, que lindo, ¿y tú le preguntaste?

-Así es, me arme de valor aprovechando de que estábamos solos

-Anda, que lindo

-Jeje, gracias

-Aprovechando que nos fuimos, pillos

-Jejeje-está bastante nervioso-vale, falta poco para llegar a Death city, acelerare

-Soul…

-Tranquila, estará bien

_Nagato POV_

Volé lo más rápido que pude, y llegue en 5 minutos, pero estaba agotada. Al pisar el suelo, inmediatamente corrí a la enfermería a dejar a Soul pero no estaba ni Nygus ni Stein, así que primero intente pararle la sangre un poco antes de contactar a Shinigami-sama.

-Vamos… vamos… a Shinigami-sama

-Hola, holit…

-Disculpe que le llame tan tarde y que lo interrumpa, pero en la misión Soul salió herido y necesito la ayuda de Stein y Nygus para poder cerrar su herida, y los necesito ahora

-Claro, los contactare enseguida

-Muchas gracias, ahora, lo dejo por qué debo avanzar al tratamiento de Soul-y colgué-

Fui a lavarme rápidamente las manos y a preparar el equipo, a los 5 minutos estaba todo listo y Stein y Nygus llegaron

-¿Qué paso?

-Le hicieron una gran herida a Soul en el torso, necesita cirugía para cerrarla y para evitar que se infecte, ya prepare todo

-¿Pero como…?

-Tengo conocimientos en medicina, pero por favor, ya no perdamos tiempo, les explicare después

-Claro, Nygus, ve a prepararte

-Claro

Y comenzamos los 3 a trabajar en la cirugía, pero antes hice un clon de sombras para que se estuviera fuera para evitar que entrara Maka.

_Maka POV_

Llegamos al Shibusen y no espere a que detuviera la moto, inmediatamente me fui corriendo a la enfermería, necesitaba ver a Soul. Luego sentí como Yosuke me seguía. Al llegar a la enfermería estaba Nagato parada afuera, entonces supuse que el ya estaría bien, y corrí a la puerta

-Oye Maka, tranquila, ¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito ver a Soul

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte pasar, el está en cirugía con Stein, Nygus y yo

-¿Eres un clon?

-Sí, el clon asignado a no dejarte pasar. Lo siento, pero posiblemente tengas que esperar hasta mañana, así que ve a casa a descansar y vuelve mañana

-Está bien-y di media vuelta y me fui, no tenia caso seguir discutiendo, sentí como Yosuke mas tarde me alcanzo

-Tranquila Maka, el estará bien, ahora vamos a descansar, ¿Ok?-Yosuke tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, no lo había notado, tal vez eso le guste a Nagato

-Está bien, vayámonos de aquí

-Ok, vamos a la moto

Nos subimos y nos fuimos, al llegar, me fui directamente a mi cuarto y Yosuke también, solo esperaba poder dormir. Y al cabo de un rato, me quede dormida por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente desperté a las 6:30, como normalmente lo hago, y escuche ruidos en la cocina e inmediatamente pensé que era Nagato, y al salir, vi que era Yosuke.

-Buenos días Maka-me saludo

-Buen día Yosuke, ¿te acabas de despertar?

-Sí, no suelo madrugar, pero debo hacerlo para ir al Shibusen

-Pues sí, ¿Y Nagato? ¿Sigue durmiendo?

-Maka, ¿no te diste cuenta? No llego anoche, ¿no se supone que duerme contigo?

-Oh cierto, lo olvide, entonces no llego…

-No, pero tranquila, debe de haber hecho lo mejor por Soul, por eso se quedo toda la noche

-Tienes razón, pero anda, ve a alistarte para ir al Shibusen

-Claro

Y se fue a tomar una ducha y yo me puse a preparar el desayuno, hace tiempo que no lo hacía gracias a Nagato… la casa estaba muy silenciosa sin ella y Soul, ya quería llegar al Shibusen.

Desayunamos, nos alistamos y salimos hacia el Shibusen en la moto de Soul. Al llegar, en la puerta estaban los demás chicos, pero sin señales de Nagato.

-Buen día Maka, buen día Yosuke-nos saludo Tsubaki

-Buenos días-respondimos al unisonó

-Oe Maka, ¿Es cierto que Soul está grave en la enfermería?-me pregunto B*S, baje un poco la mirada

-S-si

-B*S… tranquila Maka, no fue tu culpa-dijo Tsubaki

-Es cierto-siguió Yosuke-Medusa y Crona eran muy fuertes

-Tranquila Maka, Soul es un tipo duro, estará bien-dijo Kid

-Gracias chicos

-Vamos Maka, animate-dijo Liz

-Sí, no estés con esta cara larga, abraza al señor Jirafa!-dijo Patty

-Gracias chicos

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la enfermería? A ver qué paso con Soul y Nagato-pregunto Yosuke

-¿Nagato también?-pregunto asombrada Tsubaki

-No, ella ayudo en la operación, al parecer tiene estudios en medicina

-Bueno, eso es algo nuevo-dijo Kid-pero ahora vámonos, antes de que inicien las clases

-¡CLARO, PARA CURAR A ESE MORTAL CON LA BRILLANTES DE MI, SU GRAN DIOS! NYAJAJAJA-todos lo miramos con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, para luego dirigirnos hacia la enfermería.

Al llegar a la enfermería Nagato estaba afuera bebiendo un café y Yosuke se fue trotando para llegar antes

-¿Por qué Yosuke se adelanto?-pregunto Kid

-Solo espera-le conteste, y entonces se saludaron con un beso y los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-¿Desde cuándo…?-pregunto Liz

-Ayer, antes de la misión-llegamos con los dos

-Buen día Maka, chicos-saludo Nagato

-¿Cómo está Soul?

-Tranquila, el está estable, sin riesgos de nada. Ahora está dormido, descansando, los dejare entrar, pero no lo alteren ni despierten Black*Star-lo miro con ojos amenazadores de lobo

-E-eh! Claro, no hare nada malo, jejeje

-Mas te vale, ahora, pasen por favor, Soul estará contento de sentirlos con el

-Gracias Nagato

-No hay de que Maka, anda

-Si-y entramos todos

_Nagato POV_

-¿Tu no entraras Yosuke?

-Sí, pero quería preguntarte por qué no llegaste a casa anoche

-Porque, a pesar de que éramos tres haciendo la operación a Soul, duro toda la noche, de hecho, estoy cansada, tengo sueño, tengo hambre y quiero darme un baño, creo que no me quedare a clases hoy

-Bien, pues mejor ve a casa, descansa y come algo, será lo mejor para ti

-Lo sé, pero primero me terminare mi café, le avisare a Shinigami-sama y a Stein, así que me voy

-Vale, yo estaré un rato con los chicos y con Soul

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde-nos despedimos y empecé a caminar

Pensé en ir primero con Shinigami-sama, mientras pensaba algunas cosas, pero me detuve un poco adelante de la oficina de Stein para tirar el vaso donde estaba mi café, el que me había terminado, lo tire y…

-Nagato…

-¿Qué sucede Nygus?

-Stein y yo debemos hablar contigo

-Vale, ya voy-me estire y entre en la oficina-¿Qué sucede Stein?

-Nagato… ¿se lo dirás tu o lo hago yo?

-Es un tema muy delicado, y más para ellos, y creo que será mejor que una amistad se los diga en vez de un superior

-Creo que tienes razón

-Pero también creo que debemos investigar esto un poco más, aun no sabemos qué es lo que esta sangre provoca, como se origino o como se contrarresta o saca del cuerpo

-De nuevo tienes razón, intentare hacer las investigaciones necesarias para mantenerlos informados

-Y si necesita ayuda, llámeme y vendré inmediatamente o iré a su casa

-Claro, mientras tanto, trata de que no hagan resonancia de alma

-Por supuesto… ahora me retiro, debo ir a informarle sobre la misión a Shinigami-sama

-Claro

Salí de la oficina, y mire hacia atrás, creí ver a alguien pero nada, debe ser por el cansancio, iré con Shinigami-sama rápido para irme rápido a casa.

_Yosuke POV_

Se me ocurrió llevarle las llaves a Nagato para que llegara más rápido a casa, así que debía alcanzarla

-Chicos ya vuelvo, le llevare las llaves de la moto a Nagato

-Está bien-contesto Maka y me fui.

Empecé caminando, pero después empecé a trotar para llegar antes a ella, que ella con Shinigami-sama. Cuando la alcance iba a gritarle levemente, o llegar por atrás mientras tiraba su vaso de café, pero salió Nygus de la oficina de Stein

-Nagato…-ella no se volteo

-¿Qué sucede Nygus?

-Stein y yo debemos hablar contigo-¿hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

-Vale ya voy-se estiro y entro, ya no escuche nada, porque cerraron la puerta, iba a levantarme e irme, pero me gano la curiosidad, así que me acerque lentamente a la puerta para escuchar…

-… creo que será mejor que una amistad se los diga en vez de un superior-¿Qué cosa será?

-Creo que tienes razón

-Pero también creo que debemos investigar esto un poco más, aun no sabemos qué es lo que esta sangre provoca, como se origino o como se contrarresta o saca del cuerpo-¿Sangre?

-De nuevo tienes razón, intentare hacer las investigaciones necesarias para mantenerlos informados-¿Investigaciones de que o sobre qué?

-Y si necesita ayuda, llámeme y vendré inmediatamente o iré a su casa

-Claro, mientras tanto, trata de que no hagan resonancia de alma-¿Se refiere a Soul y Maka?

-Por supuesto… ahora me retiro, debo ir a informarle sobre la misión a Shinigami-sama

-Claro-en ese momento Sali corriendo prácticamente a ocultarme detrás de un bote de basura, y casi me caigo en el intento, pero logre esconderme antes de que Nagato volteara, casi me ve, pero se dio media vuelta y siguió a la oficina de Shinigami-sama. Deje que avanzara un poco, me pare y le grite

-Oye bonita

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Yosuke?

-Vine a traerte las llaves de la moto, para que llegues más rápido a casa

-Ah, muchas gracias-me dio un beso-bueno, iré a ver a Shinigami-sama para irme a casa, gracias lindo-y se fue

-Por nada, bonita-escuche una leve risilla y entro a la oficina

Debo descubrir de que estaban hablando, parecía un tema serio, pero también debo cuidar que Nagato no se dé cuenta… humm, ni idea de cómo lo hare, mientras tanto, iré con Soul y le platicare lo que se a Maka…

**Y aquí termina el capitulo 21, de verdad, disculpen el haber tardado tanto, pero empecé con exámenes, proyectos y esas cosas que a nadie le gusta. Prometería subir el otro capítulo cuanto antes, pero mejor no prometo nada.**

**Y creo que es todo, pues bueno, nos leemos después, oyasuminasai**

**Nagato fuera!**


	22. Capitulo 22: La declaración

**Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, aquí vuelvo con el capitulo 22 ^^**

**Disfrútenlo!**

_Capitulo 22: La declaración _

_-Oye bonita_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Yosuke?_

_-Vine a traerte las llaves de la moto, para que llegues más rápido a casa_

_-Ah, muchas gracias-me dio un beso-bueno, iré a ver a Shinigami-sama para irme a casa, gracias lindo-y se fue_

_-Por nada, bonita-escuche una leve risilla y entro a la oficina_

_Debo descubrir de que estaban hablando, parecía un tema serio, pero también debo cuidar que Nagato no se dé cuenta… humm, ni idea de cómo lo hare, mientras tanto, iré con Soul y le platicare lo que se a Maka…_

_Yosuke POV_

Me dirijo de nuevo hacia la enfermería, y pensándolo bien, creo que es mejor que hable con Maka a solas, para no alertar a los demás, y sirve y me ayude a interrogar a Nagato después. ¿A que se referirán con sangre? ¿Qué le pasa a su sangre? Ahh… en fin, lo descubriré después, ahora, estaré un rato con los chicos antes de clases.

_Nagato POV_

Qué lindo Yosuke, me trajo las llaves de la moto, solo espero no estrellarme por el cansancio jeje, pero, entonces me venía siguiendo para darme las llaves, ¿no habrá escuchado la conversación en la oficina de Stein? Puede que sí, no creo que el bote de basura se haya movido solo, como sea, lo descubriré después, ahora hablare con Shinigami-sama.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo, y en un minuto, llegue a donde estaba Shinigami-sama

-Hola, holitas Nagato

-Buen día Shinigami-sama

-¿A qué has venido, pequeña?

-He venido a darle el informe de la misión, y a hablar de Soul

-¿De Soul, que sucedió?-su tono cambio a serio

-Primero necesito informarle de la misión para que sepa que sucedió

-Vale, empieza por favor

-Claro. Lo que sucedió es que yo tuve un mal presentimiento, y le dije a Yosuke y partimos con Soul y Maka, al llegar, estaba Medusa y Crona, su hija supongo y Yosuke se quedo entreteniendo a Medusa afuera, porque Maka y Soul estaban encerrados con Crona, así que entre por el suelo en forma de topo, al entrar… Soul tenía una cortada transversal en su tórax. Entonces detuve a Crona para traer a Soul rápidamente a la enfermería y hacerle una operación.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene eso de grave? Si ya lo trataron, ya no hay peligro, ¿no?

-Me temo que si

-¿Qué sucede con Soul?

-Bueno, encontramos sangre negra en su cuerpo, corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo

-¿Entonces es grave?

-Aun no lo sabemos, el profesor Stein y yo necesitamos hacer algunas investigaciones para saber si esta sangre es mala para el cuerpo, o que es lo que hace

-Muy bien Nagato, cualquier cosa mantenme informado

-Por supuesto Shinigami-sama

-Muy bien-cambio a su tono divertido-ahora ve a casa a descansar, está justificada tu falta de hoy

-Jeje, gracias Shinigami-sama, que tenga un buen día

-Igualmente Nagato, descansa

-Claro, gracias

Y salí de ahí, y ahora, a la salida a por la moto para volver al departamento, en verdad estoy cansada, usar el chidori, el rasengan y el estilo hyuuga en una sola noche es cansado. Me fui por el camino en el que se pasa por la enfermería, y como imagine, los chicos ya no estaban por que las clases habían empezado, así que seguí mi camino. Llegue a la salida, me subí a la moto y me fui. Estacione la moto con cuidado donde va, entre e inmediatamente fui a darme un baño. Mientras me duchaba, me puse a pensar en la situación de Soul, al tener esa extraña sangre negra, sé que no todo lo que es color negro es malo, pero esa sangre no me inspira confianza, tengo que investigarla a fondo.

Salí de la ducha, me prepare un desayuno rápido, pero nutritivo. Jugué 10 minutos en mi 3DS y me fui a la cama, estaba agotada, ni siquiera pude jugar un buen rato, pero bueno, tengo todo el día *bostezo* eran las 9:00 a.m, ahora a dormir.

Cuando desperté eran las 5:00 p.m, no me creía que haya dormido tanto, así que decidí levantarme de una vez e ir a la cocina, porque tenía hambre de nuevo, así que me levante y salí.

-Hola Nagato

-Maka, hola, buenas… tardes jeje

-Jaja, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, gracias

-¿Ya te sientes con más energía?

-Sí, pero tengo hambre

-Jaja, me lo suponía, así que te prepare algo

-Oh, muchas gracias Maka

-No, por nada, anda, ven a sentarte a comer

-Claro-y fui a sentarme, y me sirvió unos deliciosos onigiris

-Ohhhhh Maka, están deliciosos

-Gracias, son algo así como mi especialidad

-Si te lo creo, ñami-ella solo me sonrio-Por cierto, donde están los ch…-había olvidado que Soul estaba en la enfermería-Yosuke, donde esta Yosuke-agacho la cabeza-

-El… salió por unas cosas que le pedí

-Maka, lo siento, no fui mi intención…

-Yo lo sé Nagato, no es tu culpa, es mi culp…-me levante de golpe-

-Maka… ¡COMO PUEDES SIQUIERA PENSAR ESO! Esto no es tu culpa, esto paso gracias a Crona y a Medusa, pero créeme, las encontrare y las capturare

-Nagato…

-No les perdonare que lastimen a mis amigos…

-Muchas gracias Nagato-me abrazo-

-No hay nada que agradecer-correspondí su abrazo y se escucho la puerta abrirse-

-Owwww, que lindas se ven abrazadas-dijo Yosuke

-Oh, hola lindo-lo recibí con un beso-

-Y que lindos se ven ustedes como pareja-dijo Maka y ambos nos sonrojamos-jaja

-Bueno… esto… ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Yosuke

-Ya mejor, gracias

-Que bueno, oh, aquí esta lo que me pediste Maka-dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa

-Gracias Yosuke

-No, de nada-entonces empezó a "sonar" el espejo y a brillar

-Una llamada entrante, quien será-entonces Maka contesto

-Hola, holitas chicos

-Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama-saludamos

-¿A qué se debe su llamada?-pregunto Maka

-Ustedes son los primeros a los que llamo, por que se que son los más cercanos a Soul y esto les interesara

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Maka algo desesperada

-Es sobre Soul, como ya dije, el está despierto y sé que lo alegrara verlos

-Que bien, entonces vamos para allá, ¿no?-pregunte

-Claro. Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama

-Oh, por nada Maka, mientras llamare a los demás

-Claro-y colgó-vamos chicos, al Shibusen

-Por supuesto-dijo Yosuke

Así que nos alistamos rápido, y salimos a la moto de Soul, nos las arreglamos para ir los tres en la moto. Nos acomodamos y partimos, llegamos en alrededor de 5 minutos, y Maka prácticamente corrió a la enfermería, nosotros la seguimos caminando.

-Jaja, Maka debe estar emocionada por ver a Soul

-Y como no, ¿le gusta, no es así?

-Correcto… oh, eso me recuerda… era hoy

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que, Soul planeo una cita con Maka para el día de hoy, pero se presento la misión y las cosas salieron mal, pero lo que Soul planeaba era declarársele a Maka

-Oh, vaya, que mala suerte

-Si… pero lo podemos arreglar

-¿Qué piensas Nagato?

-Los chicos vendrán también, Shinigami-sama los llamo, pero hay que dejar a Soul y a Maka solos, lo que significa que hay que distraer a los chicos

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-Ya lo veras más tarde…

-¿Me dejaras con la duda?

-Sí, te lo diré casi en el último momento… por lo pronto hare un clon para ver la llegada de los chicos y vamos a saludar a Soul

-Vale, como quieras-hice el clon y nos fuimos a la enfermería. Al llegar Maka y Soul estaban muy felices de verse

-…y ya me siento mejor. Hola chicos-dijo Soul mirándonos

-Hola-salude-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Que tal-dijo Yosuke

-Pues mucho mejor ya

-¿Y no te arde la herida?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, solo que es buena señal de tu recuperación

-Que bien, ya quiero salir de aquí, es sofocante

-Saldrás pronto… _espero…_-susurre

-¿Qué cosa?

-No nada-entonces vi lo que mi clon había visto, porque ya había desaparecido- y bueno, nosotros iremos a comprar una bebida, ¿verdad Yosuke?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro. Volvemos en un momento

-Así es, los dejaremos SOLOS un momento-sonreí un poco, y Maka se puso un poco roja-vamos Yosuke-y salimos de la enfermería

-Ya vienen los chicos, ¿cierto?

-Correcto. Caminemos un poco hacia la salida a esperar que se acerquen más

-No sé qué vas a hacer, pero bueno

Caminamos hasta quedar a unos 50 metros de la enfermería, cerca de la entrada. Esperamos 5 minutos y ahí venían los chicos

-Bien, ya vienen, solo esperemos que se acerquen-me recargue en la pared

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Sencillo-me recargue en la pared-haremos…

-Buenos días chi…-se cortó Tsubaki

-…Esto-lo jale para besarlo cerca de los chicos, Yosuke se sorprendió, pero correspondió. Ellos no estaban enterados de nuestra relación, así que sería una buena distracción

-…cos-termino Tsubaki

-¿Pero que dem…?-dijo Liz y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y me separe de Yosuke

-Hola chicos, buenos días

-Nagato… Yosuke… ¿Por qué no nos dijeron sobre esto?-pregunto Kid

-Por qué sucedió ayer

-Aunque he de admitir que Nagato me gusto desde la primera vez que nos encontramos…-eso me agarro por sorpresa, sentí mi cara caliente y mire hacia otro lado

-Owwww, que lindos se ven juntos-dijo Liz

-Cierto hermana-dijo Patty mientras se abrazaban

-Pues me alegra que estén juntos, espero y duren juntos mucho tiempo-dijo alegre Tsubaki

-Nyajaja, si, y que sean felices

-Gracias chicos-les sonreí

-Ahora, ¿vamos con Soul?

-Ahh, claro, vamos-dije y fuimos camino a la enfermería

_Soul POV_

-¿Tienes hambre, Soul?

-No, me dieron desayuno hace poco

-Que bueno…

-…

Ese silencio incomodo, pero bueno, estamos solos y la cita que íbamos a tener en la cual le diría todos mis sentimientos se arruino gracias a Crona, podía aprovechar este momento para decirle lo que siento…

-Etto… Maka…

-Dime Soul

-Bueno, es sobre la cita que…

-No te preocupes, está bien, tu lo que necesitas es descansar

-Maka, es que la cita no es lo que me preocupa en si

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que de verdad me preocupa, es lo que te iba a decir ahí

-¿Qué cosa?

-Maka, por favor, acércate-ella se levanto de la silla y se sentó en la cama a mi izquierda

-¿Qué sucede Soul?-le tomo la mano

-Jeje, esto es nuevo para mí, porque, bueno, se que yo siempre he traído a chicas tras de mí, y mis anteriores relaciones siempre se me han declarado ellas, pero esta vez lo hare yo

-¿So-Soul?

-Tú eres una chica muy diferente a las demás, se que siempre te digo que eres una nerd, pecho-plana, sosa y muchas cosas más, pero la razón es que me gusta molestarte, ver tus expresiones y me encanta que infles tus cachetes, je-Maka empezó a ponerse roja-pero, debo decirte que no solo me he fijado en eso, también eres una chica muy linda, fuerte, carismática, lista, cool a tu manera… y hay muchas cosas más a tu favor, las cuales hicieron que poco a poco este chico cool que traía a todas tras de él, hicieran que él estuviera tras de una sola, de su meister, de la cual no quiere separarse, y luego me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, de que por primera vez, me había enamorado, y al principio me enoje al pensar ¿Por qué traigo a todas tras de mí, menos a la que quiero?

-En eso te equivocas Soul

-¿Eh?

-La verdad, es que lentamente y sin darme cuenta, poco a poco, también fui enamorándome de un chico fastidioso, rebelde, distraído, un poco torpe… pero que es muy lindo, guapo, cool, carismático y un "chico malo" según el… todo lo contrario a mí, pero que me cautivo totalmente

-Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que soy correspondido, por la hermosa chica que quiero, por la que daría mi vida?-Maka se sonrojo

-Así es, y ella también daría su vida para verte feliz

-Esto es perfecto-jale a Maka hasta quedar a unos centímetros de sus labios-Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Jejeje… por supuesto que sí-entonces hice que nos juntáramos por fin, desde hace tiempo quería tocar sus labios, saborearlos, y eran tan tiernos y suaves… y ahora eran míos. Comencé a besarla lentamente y suavemente, le mordí un poco el labio inferior, e iba a profundizar más el beso pero…

-¡VIEJO, TU GRAN DIOS ESTA AQ…!

-¿Ahora ustedes?-pregunto Liz, e inmediatamente nos separamos

-Yo… lo siento Soul, creí que ya habías acabado jejeje-dijo Nagato

-Pues ya lo he hecho, ahora

-Ósea que ustedes dos son…-pregunto Tsubaki

-Así es Tsubaki, así es-contesto Maka

-Pues, los felicito, y ya tenemos dos nuevas parejas aquí-dijo Kid

-Jaja, si-rio Nagato

Y al parecer, no fue un mal día después de todo, yo ahora estoy mucho más feliz, Nagato y Yosuke también, ya me estoy recuperando, y la estoy pasando bien con mis amigos, aunque sea en la enfermería, solo me preocupa una cosa, he empezado a ver un diablillo, un tipo demonio pequeño, que jamás había visto antes de la misión y de mi herida…

**Disculpen si tarde en subirlo, pero ya saben, los gaticornios no dejan trabajar en paz XD mentira, estaba ocupada con algunos asuntos familiares.**

**Bueno, nos leemos la próxima!**

**Nagato fuera!**


End file.
